Tu te souviens ?
by JoRdYY
Summary: Plongé dans le coma, Dean reçoit chaque jour la visite de Seamus qui, afin de presser son réveil, conte un à un les moments les plus importants de leur relation
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages qui servent à sa construction n'ont hélas pas le même statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de reprendre en intégralité cette fic et de la finir enfin, premièrement parce que ma merveilleuse cousine l'a toujours voulu et que son anniversaire est proche, et deuxièmement parce que j'ai toujours voulu l'achever. Seulement, il s'agissait d'une de mes premiers fics, et elle était décidément trop bourrée d'erreurs, d'incohérences, de clichés et de tous ces trucs dont j'ai plus ou moins réussi à me débarrasser avec le temps. Je lui offre donc une nouvelle jeunesse. L'histoire est toujours la même, mais plusieurs détails changeront. Par exemple, elle se situera durant la septième année des protagonistes, donc un an après la guerre, l'école étant reconstruite.

...**  
><strong>

**TU TE SOUVIENS ?  
><strong>

...**  
><strong>

_**Prologue : La descente**_

..._**  
><strong>_

"Dea... Dean hum Arrê... Stop... J'ai... J'ai pas envie ce soir."

Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de la maison Gryffondor, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avaient comme chaque soir collé leur lit. Le brun était assis sur un blond lui-même allongé, et commençait à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise de sa main gauche, tandis que l'autre lui caressait la nuque avec sensualité, tout cela en marquant des plusieurs baisers. .

"Dean... Je suis fatigué je te dis... J'ai envie de dormir... On... On peut faire ça demain matin."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre" lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. "Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Tu me dois bien ça pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir délaissé toute l'après-midi avec Hermione à étudier l'histoire de la magie, et à l'entendre parler de son magnifique et très attachant Ronald Weasley"

Seamus ne pouvait admettre que son petit ami avait tort, il l'avait laissé comme une vieille chaussette toute la journée, préférant jouer au Quidditch avec le reste de la bande. Qu'encore, il l'ait laissé, ce n'était pas si grave que cela, mais qu'il le laisse avec Hermione, ça, ce n'était pas tolérable, car qu'il l'adorait, il ne pouvait pas dire, ayant déjà vécu ça lui-même, que passer toute une après-midi avec elle était de tout repos. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, ses habituelles conversations concernant les cours s'étaient transformées en un étalage des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec le rouquin. Et Merlin, que cela était barbant.

Malgré les remords qu'il éprouvait, et l'envie qu'il avait de se faire pardonner, Seamus était véritablement à bout de force. Harry Potter n'ayant pas répondu positivement à leur invitation, il avait du le remplacer en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe, et, ce rôle étant le plus difficile, il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens pour attraper un vif qui, au final, lui avait échappé un nombre incalculable de fois, et l'avait vidé de toute son énergie, dont il avait besoin s'il voulait correctement satisfaire aux attentes de son petit copain.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec elle... Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la force de le faire ce soir. Demain c'est les vacances d'hiver, on aura toute la journée pour faire ça, fait preuve d'un peu de patience..."

"On me laisse toute la journée et on espère qu'en rentrant on n'aura pas le droit aux retrouvailles qui s'imposent? On est bien naïf monsieur Finnigan"

La chemise de monsieur Finnigan était maintenant complètement ouverte, et laissé apparaître une peau blanche, recouvrant un torse un peu musclé. Torse que Dean se fit un plaisir de couvrir de baiser langoureux. En voulant remonter vers la tête du blond pour capturer ses lèvres, celles du brun rencontrèrent sur son passage deux petites bosses rosés, qu'il commença à cajoler doucement, éveillant ainsi chez leur propriétaire un plaisir qui mit en doute les protestations qu'il formulait.

"Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Hum... on... on..."

"On va lancer un putain de sort de silence, parce qu'on a des camarades qui essayent de dormir!" faillit hurler Ron, qui, en plus de vouloir dormir, s'énerver qu'Hermione puisse parler d'eux à ses amis.

Etouffant un juron, le blond lança un regard noir à l'encontre se son compagnon, qui, pris dans le feu de l'action n'avait pas pensé à activer autour d'eux une bulle d'insonorisation.

"Il ne va rien se passer de toute façon," répondit le blond.

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait visiblement pas puisqu'il commençait à déboutonner à présent son pantalon de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche se saisissait de la baguette située sur la table de nuit et lançait le sort adéquat. Seamus tenta encore une fois, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, d'empêcher la manœuvre de son amant. Malheureusement, alors que ses brase commençaient à se décoller du lit, Dean s'en saisit et les plaqua contre le matelas, le visage strict et quelque peu menaçant.

"Tu vas te laisser faire, d'accord?" renchérit le brun d'un ton plus que sérieux.

Alors qu'une réponse faillit frôler les lèvres de l'irlandais, Dean s'empara de ces dernières et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire un mot. Hélas, Seamus ne put, ou plutôt ne pouvait jamais contrer le brun sur plan physique même lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi fatigué qu'aujourd'hui. Résigné, il laissa donc champ libre à son aman, qui venait de lentement tirait son pantalon vers le bas, avec une finesse et une maitrise dont lui seul avait le secret.

Et puis, tout ce que faisait Dean ne lui avait jamais déplu, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons principales qui faisait que son amour persistait depuis deux longues années. Chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec Dean, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au paradis, au milieu de tout ce qui pouvait lui plaire. Son corps, sa tête, ses lèvres, ses fesses... tout son être parvenait à l'excitait et à le faire rentrer dans un état secondaire ou il lui arrivait de ne même pas se reconnaitre tant son esprit s'armait d'idées et de gestes auxquels il n'aurait jamais cru se prêter.

Il décida finalement de céder comme à chaque fois aux désirs de son amoureux, en se mettant à le déshabiller. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de l'excitation, ou bien du fait qu'il voulait respecter les horaires qu'il s'était imposé, mais, n'arrivant pas à correctement lui enlever son haut, Seamus le déchira avec une force qui le surprit de lui-même ainsi que le propriétaire du haut. Maintenant qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire l'amour, il n'allait pas déroger à cette idée, ce qui fit miraculeusement disparaitre la fatigue qui l'étreignait jusque là.

"Hum... On est d'humeur violente ce soir monsieur Finnigan?"

Amusé par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Dean, répondit, avec autant de violence, en lui retirant l'unique vêtement qu'il lui restait. Puis, après avoir enlevé soigneusement ce qu'il possédait lui-même d'affaire, il offrit à l'irlandais un dernier baiser ou vinrent se mêler tendresse et vitesse, avant d'entamer une descente langoureuse vers l'emplacement qu'il avait découvert quelques secondes auparavant. Emplacement qu'il explora, creusa de sa langue durant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures.

Considérant que le terrain s'était finalement assez préparé, le brun partit en exploration. Traçant de sa langue un chemin moite, il arriva devant l'entrée d'une grotte au trésor qu'il prépara à son arrivée, munis de son index et de son majeur précédemment enduis de salive. Le parcours se fit lent, aussi agréable que possible et s'ornementa de quelques son qui confirmaient le plaisir recherché. Et, enfin, lorsque l'entrée fut suffisamment agrandie, Dean retira ses doigts afin de les remplacer par un explorateur de bien plus grand calibre.

Quoique que bougeant premièrement avec douceur afin d'offrir à Seamus le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, Dean accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient au bout de quelques minutes. Tout en gardant la même cadence qui le comblait de plaisir visiblement tout autant que le blond, qui visiblement en redemandait, le brun amorça la chute de son corps qui vint se coller contre le torse brulant du blond, tandis que sa tête se disposait à côté de celle de son compagnon, oreille contre oreille. Sa main droite, qui était jusque là posée sur les anches de l'irlandais, s'en détacha et commença à agripper avec force une courte chevelure blonde. Tout le corps de son amant lui appartenait désormais.

Toujours de sa main droite, tira les cheveux de Seamus, l'obligeant à pencher sa tête en arrière, afin de pouvoir lui dévorer le cou. Comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres s'adonnaient à cette activité, qu'elles goutaient la saveur salé de la peau, aussi collées que deux personnes dansant un slow, il ressentait les tendres joies de l'amour, et réalisait lui aussi combien il était amoureux de celui en qui il se trouvait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait couché avec un autre garçon, et avait eu, en était sûr, la chance de tomber sur un qu'il trouvait parfait et qu'il trouvait parfait dans ce domaine, car même si le sexe n'était pas le seul pilier d'une relation de couple stable, il y contribuait en forte partie.

Bien que très athlétique, restant indéniablement le champion de l'école en sport moldu, mais n'étant tout de même pas un surhomme, Dean, qui commençait à fatiguer, se vit dans l'obligation de rendre ses mouvement moins rapide et par conséquent moins intense pour Seamus. Mais il se devant de continuer à satisfaire l'irlandais, puisqu'il l'avait pour ainsi dire littéralement forcé à se laisser faire. Voilà pourquoi sa main droite délivra la tignasse blonde, il se concentra plus à caresser le membre de Seamus, en essayant de garder un rythme toujours satisfaisant.

Au contact, Seamus lâcha un gémissement. Le plaisir procuré par les mains de son amant, mélangé à celui que lui procurait son sexe, était beaucoup plus jouissif que le seul usage de ce dernier, d'où son empêchement à retenir ce bruit. D'un mouvement brusque, ensuite, le blond entraina le brun vers l'arrière de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans sa position préféré, sur les genoux. Dean avait beau plus tenir ce rôle que lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne lui offrait que très rarement la chance de choisir de quelle manière il allait le tenir.

Cela dura au moins une heure, passée à se tordre dans tous les sens pour changer de position, avant que le blond ne laisse son plaisir se déverser entre leur corps, rejoint par le brun peu après. Epuisés, ils s'accordèrent le temps de souffler, puis lancèrent différents sorts pour effacer et l'odeur, et ce qui venait s'y mêler ainsi qu'aux draps, afin de finalement faire disparaitre la bulle de silence qui les entourait. Ce fut donc sur un dernier baiser que les deux garçons s'endormirent, en se disant, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils avaient fini de faire l'amour, et qu'ils sentaient leurs paupières s'alourdir, combien ils s'aimaient.

...**  
><strong>

**O(+SFDT+)O**

...**  
><strong>

Les premiers rayons du soleil, annonçant le commencement des vacances d'hiver, pénétrèrent lentement dans la chambre, éclairant petit à petit le visage blanc de Seamus, qui, parallèlement au jour, commençait à se réveiller. Les yeux toujours fermés, le blond, explora de sa main droite le côté gauche du lit, cherchant ce qui devait normalement lui sembler être le corps de son compagnon. Après s'être rendu compte que ce qu'il touchait n'était que du tissu, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côté.

Il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, mis à par le fait qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille, c'était de se réveiller seul, et de ne pas recevoir son câlin matinal. Il tendit de ce fait l'oreille en espérant entendre le bruit de la douche, qui aurait signifié que Dean y était puisque tout le monde dormait encore. Follement excité à l'idée de pouvoir l'y rejoindre, il s'aperçut hélas que la seule chose audible était les ronflements de Neville, d'autant qu'il lui était impossible de simplement se rendormir et d'attendre Dean, vu qu'une fois réveillé, il n'y parvenait pas.

Il enfila donc son caleçon, prit son nécessaire de toilette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ayant grandement besoin d'une douche. Depuis un an et demi qu'il couchait avec Dean, après tous les délires sexuels qu'il avait comblés avec ce dernier, aucun d'aussi intense que la nuit précédente ne lui revenait à l'esprit et ne lui paraissait comparable, l'accablant toutefois de douloureuses courbatures que l'eau chaude lui permettrait de calmer. Cela eut l'effet escompté, son corps se détendant sous le doux jet d'eau, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le fait que Dean puisse se lever aussi tôt un matin de vacance l'inquiétait un peu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'irlandais de pressa dans la douche, se savonnant rapidement sous une eau quasi-brûlante. Après avoir essuyé la buée qui s'était installée sur la vitre au-dessus du lavabo, Seamus se brossa les dents et se coiffa tant bien que mal, et s'admira. Après avoir mis en quatrième vitesse les affaires qu'il avait sous la main, Seamus dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers du dortoir afin de rejoindre une salle commune, ou il pensait retrouver Dean, toujours aussi sérieux, apprenant son cour même le premier jour des vacances.

Malheureusement, la salle s'avère déserte. Ou pouvait bien être petit ami? A l'heure ou il s'était levé, même avant Hermione, et surtout en début de vacance, ou les élèves avaient la possibilité de se lever à l'heure de leurs choix, il paraissait normal de trouver la salle commune des Gryffondor aussi vide que la tête de Goyle. Le blond se mit en conséquence à réfléchir, et conclut que Dean se trouvait probablement à la grande salle, où plusieurs plats étaient déjà préparés à l'attention des élèves se levant tôt pour rejoindre leur famille en vacance.

Le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre nécessitait de passer par dehors, en traversant la cour. En empruntant ce dernier, Seamus se rendit compte que l'hiver était bien présent, puisque quelques flocons de neige persistaient à ne pas fondre sur le sol, bien qu'il le sentit plus particulièrement le froid qui régnait en cette mâtiné plutôt nuageuse. Il salua un Hagrid qui dispersait du sel un peu partout, connaissant sûrement les stupides jeux des élèves de première année qui constituaient principalement à se prendre pour des patineurs et qui se finissaient souvent à l'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Restant quelques minutes avec lui, il eut après confirmation par le gardien que son petit-ami s'était dirigé vers la grande Salle.

En ouvrant les deux grandes portes, il fut surpris de voir que l'endroit était tout de même bien rempli, et remarqua devant le grand nombre de valise encombrant l'entrée, que ceux n'ayant pas la chance de partir en vacance cet hiver allaient se retrouver sans doute peu nombreux. Il salua les quelques personnes qu'il connaissait d'un simple geste de la main, et ces dernières lui répondirent en pointant du doigt une grande table ou était assis, seul et lisant une lettre d'un air plus que déprimé, l'objet de sa recherche.

"Ca fait quarante cinq minutes qu'il lit et relit cette lettre, déprimé dans son coin," lui fit remarquer un élève de Serdaigle. "Et je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais, tout à l'heure, on l'a vu pleurer."

DEAN THOMAS, PLEURER? S'exclama intérieurement Seamus. Ca lui semblait impossible du fait que Dean était plus le genre de garçon à ne rien laisser d'autre transparaitre en public que sa gentillesse.

Après avoir remercié ses camarades bleus et bronzes de s'être inquiétés pour son petit copain et de lui avoir donné cette information, Seamus se dirigea vers celui-ci, une boule au ventre lui faisant atrocement mal. Le fait que Dean souffre le faisait souffrir également, mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'inquiétait. Non, ce qui provoquait son tourment, c'était son incapacité récurrente à réconforter les gens, et qui s'était démontrée à plusieurs reprises. Et Dean n'étant pas n'importe qui, il craignait plus encore de mal s'y prendre.

"Quelle mouche vous a-t-elle donc piqué pour que vous vous leviez de si bonne heure, monsieur Thomas?" demanda Seamus avant de déposer un baiser sur l'arrière de son crane.

Ledit Thomas se retourna et lui offrit un sourire qui ne lui parut absolument pas joyeux dur fait qu'il s'était accompagné d'un long silence.

"Tu vas bien?" renchérit-il

"Bien sûr," lui répondit le brun immédiatement.

Seamus aurait aisément pu croire à ce mensonge, mettant l'attitude de son amant sur le dos de la fatigue, s'il n'avait pas remarqué avec quelle discrétion ce dernier avait soigneusement retiré la lettre de la table. Soupirant, l'irlandais comprit qu'il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, et s'assit en conséquence sur le banc afin de lui faire face.

"Dean... Ca fait huit ans que je te connais. La dernière fois que tu m'as souris ainsi, tu venais d'apprendre que ton chien était mort, alors ne pense pas que je vais te croire aussi facilement."

Et là, il se passa une chose à laquelle Seamus ne s'était pas attendu : son merveilleux petit copain se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et à fondre en sanglot devant lui. Le blond s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, et de lui essuyer le visage et de le prendre entre ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, comme une mère réconforte son fils. Dean appuyait sa tête contre son torse et continuait de pleurer, le souffle coupé, le serrant de ses bras avec toute la force de sa tristesse.

"Ca va... Ca va... Je suis là... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il après lui avoir laissé un moment.

"Cette lettre... Cette PUTAIN de lettre... Je l'ai reçu ce matin, à sept heures... De... De ma mère," sanglota le brun.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus?"

"... Mon père... C'est... C'est mon père Seamus... Il... Il est mort hier soir d'un accident!"

Le cœur de Seamus s'arrêta net, suivit par le temps qui les entourait. Ce n'était pas possible... Putain ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Le beau père de Dean était mort? Rien que prononcer ce mot lui retournait l'estomac. Non... Impossible, il délirait, il cauchemardait... C'était un simple mauvais rêve, et il allait se réveiller d'ici peu, dans les bras de son amant, et rien de ce qu'il avait entendu ne serait vrai. Les larmes commencèrent à lui venir, et après avoir murmuré un "c'est pas possible", il éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'un Dean, qui appliqua sur lui un réconfort similaire à celui qu'il avait reçu.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort... Seamus l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop pour ça, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir l'accepter. Rorry avait été le seul de la famille de Dean, puisque la famille de Seamus ne savait rien, à les avoir soutenu quand ils leur avaient à tous avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois. Rorry leur avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que toute la famille comprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre et c'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ça que la famille s'était divisée en deux, d'un côté le père qui les aidait, et de l'autre le reste qui ne voulait plus les voir. Madame Thomas s'était séparé de lui quelques temps après, ce qui lui valut de ne plus jamais avoir le respect ni même la confiance de son fils, qui avait décrété devant le juge du tribunal moldu, vouloir vivre avec son beau-père, quoiqu'il le considérait plus comme un père.

Chaque vacance, Seamus et Dean les passaient chez lui, en amoureux. La nouvelle maison qu'il avait acheté était particulièrement spacieuse, et ils avaient dans cette dernière un étage entier rien que pour eux. Rorry était agréable et toujours souriant, charriant Seamus sur sa taille, rappelant toujours à son fils combien il l'aimait, toujours à leur donner des conseils et à les réconcilier quand ils s'engueulaient... Il avait tout sacrifié pour eux, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, Seamus et Dean ne savaient plus qui pourrait les soutenir, ni même sur qui comptait.

Ils continuaient de pleurer sous les yeux de tous les élèves présent dans le réfectoire, qui voulaient au départ aller les soutenir, ayant entendu de quoi il s'agissait, mais qui avaient finalement compris qu'il fallait mieux les laisser tous les deux. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils bien faire, à part leurs apporter des condoléances, des "je suis vraiment désolé", qui ne les auraient sûrement pas consolé. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, était de reprendre leur discussion, en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

" Et tu veux savoir le pire?" renchérit Dean "C'est qu'à l'enterrement, tout le monde va me dévisager... Que je vais être obligé de dormir chez ma mère... Toute la famille va encore dire que c'est ma faute... Ma mère me dit que l'enterrement est dans trois jours... Je suis obligé de partir sans toi... En plus on avait dit qu'on passerait les vacances ici pour une fois et... Et regarde ce qu'il nous arrive... J'en ai marre... Tu ne peux même pas venir avec moi alors que mon père t'adorait, alors que... Alors que tu es certainement la personne dont j'aurais le plus besoin là-bas" continua-t-il alors que Seamus resserrait son étreinte sur lui.

Ce n'était à coup sûr pas mentionné dans la lettre, mais il imaginait mal Mrs Thomas lui ouvrir la porte de sa maison, et quoiqu'il l'imaginait encore moins reprocher à son fils d'être accompagné par lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'imposer une ambiance encore plus pourrie à que celle à laquelle Dean se confronterait déjà en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

"Ca va aller, Dean... Je t'attendrai et t'écrirai... C'est promis."

A ce moment précis, il rententit dans la grande salle la voix de la directrice McGonagall, qui pria tous les élèves prenant le premier train en direction de la gare, de bien vouloir se rendre à l'entrée de l'école.

"Allez Dean... Sèche-moi ces larmes... On y va... Je prends ta valise"

Tous les élèves présent dans la grande salle prirent leurs valise et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée ou Hagrid les dirigea vers les calèches. Dans celle-ci, le calme refit lentement son apparition, et le cadre mouvant était idéal pour partager les derniers instants qu'ils avaient ensemble, avant que Dean ne parte et ne le laisse pour cinq jours. Arrivé à la gare, le blond porta la valise du brun à sa place, tandis que celui-ci montrait son ticket au contrôleur.

"Tu devrais sortir, l'agent m'a dit que le train allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte."

La petite taille de Seamus se fit remarquer quand son petit copain du se tordre le dos pour lui donner une dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

Les portes du train se fermèrent et l'agent de quai donna au chauffeur le signal de départ. La silhouette de Dean à la fenêtre s'éloigna progressivement, jusqu'à ne plus être visible du tout. Hagrid, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, rejoint un blond qui ne décrochait pas son regard du train, déjà bien loin à présent. De sa grande main, qu'il posa sur l'épaule de Seamus, il plaqua ce dernier contre le côté droit de son corps, pour ensuite lui caressait la tête, en le décoiffant un peu.

"C'est jamais facile de voir quelqu'un s'en aller, hein?".

La puanteur du géant, le gras et la saleté de ses mains, l'odeur vomitif de son haleine et les quelques résidus du dernier repas encore présent dans sa barbe n'empêchèrent pas Seamus de fondre en larme une seconde fois, et de se jeter dans les bras d'un Hagrid surprit mais compréhensif

Il ne réussit pas à lui dire qu'il y avait une toute autre raison à ses pleures et à la tristesse qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait même pas assister à l'enterrement d'une personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. Un second père... Car c'était ainsi qu'il considérait monsieur Thomas. Son véritable père était une personne gentille et attachante, mais il était également la personne la plus homophobe qu'il connaissait. Il le savait un ami de la famille, presqu'un frère de son père, était sorti du placard, et que malgré l'enfance qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, accompagnée de cet amour si particulier qu'il existe entre deux meilleurs amis, son père n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

"Bah faut pas pleurer, il va revenir"

...**  
><strong>

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

...**  
><strong>

Le chant du coc, devant normalement annoncer le début du cinquième jour des vacances, fut remplacé par les cris de tous les élèves de la maison Gryffondor, qui venaient de découvrir un certain monsieur Finnigan, étendu sur le sol de la salle commune, noyé dans son propre vomi. Leurs première réaction fut de se précipiter sur celui-ci afin de l'extirper de la flaque de couleur indescriptible dans laquelle baignait sa tête, et de regarder s'il respirait toujours. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le blond était bel et bien vivant, Ron Weasley courut chercher un seau d'eau froide et le vida d'un coup sur la tête de Seamus, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

"Putain! C'est quoi ton problème Ron!" hurla-t-il

"Mon problème, ou plutôt notre problème, c'est que tu viens de vomir sur le sol de la salle commune, et que personne ne peut plus rien y faire parce que ça pue, Seam''"

Ledit Seam' venait de retrouver ses esprits et se mit à regarder tous les rouge et or, visiblement inquiet pour lui, en plus de voir son sens olfactif sauvagement agressé.

"Je... Je... Putain ma tête... Désolé tout le monde, je vais nettoyer tout de suite."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et nettoya d'un sort élémentaire. Tandis que Ron l'aider à se relever, il remarqua bien que tout le monde, plutôt que de le dévisager, le regardait avec compassion, comme s'ils comprenaient ce que le blond endurait. La première initiative de ce dernier fut de se précipiter dans la salle du bain du dortoir pour prendre une douche, et d'y rester minimum une demi-heure afin que l'odeur qui l'imprégnait parte. Avant de renter dans la douche, il s'aperçut que du vomi se trouvait étalé un peu partout sur la surface de son visage. Fatigué d'avoir à attendre, il n'avait pu résister à la bouteille que tous les cinq planquaient dans le placard de Neville.

Personne n'osait rien lui dire de peur d'aggraver son état de détresse déjà si important. Qui pouvait lui reprochait ce petit plaisir alors qu'en cinq jours, malgré le fait qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse, Dean ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois? Personne n'y arrivait, personne n'en avait le courage. Cela ne servait de toute manière à rien puisque Seamus voyait bien sur leurs visages qu'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver, et à chaque fois il les en remerciait sincèrement. Il se voyait mal recevoir de la compassion autrement que par de simples gestes.

Mais ça allait mieux, maintenant que son esprit s'éclairait et qu'il lui rappelait que c'était aujourd'hui que Dean devait rentrer. Oh, bien entendu, il n'envisageait pas de lui parler avant une semaine au moins rien que pour le punir de l'avoir tellement inquiété, mais le silence ne l'effrayait pas tant qu'il y était préparé. Maintenant que le retour de son compagnon était assuré, il savait bien qu'aucun autre problème ne pouvait survenir. Une fois la douche finie, il mit donc le pull le plus épais qu'il possédait, enfila ses plus grosses chaussures, prit son parapluie ainsi son bonnet, et sortit du château sous de gros flocons. La chose qui l'énerva au plus haut était que par cette température, le lac avait

Connaissant parfaitement son amour, il n'avait pas hésité à se rendre de bon matin à la gare, sachant qu'il y arriverait pile au moment ou les passagers du premier train descendrait. Pendant l'absence de Dean, il avait reprit la plus mauvaise de ses habitudes: fumer. Dean ne supportait pas l'odeur de la cigarette et lui avait un jour lancé un ultimatum ou il devait choisir entre de torrides séances de sexe et une dose quotidienne de tabac. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si la nicotine lui permettait d'oublier en partie ses problèmes?

Il jeta sa clope avant d'entrer dans la gare, car si son petit ami le retrouvait de nouveau avec une clope au bec, il pourrait faire une croix au marqueur rouge sur une nuit d'amour qu'il avait attendu durant cinq jours, salua beaucoup d'élèves qui lui firent remarquer qu'il empestait la clope, et rentra dans la gare, ou son amant n'était pas encore présent. Il s'assit sur un banc, se ralluma une clope, et attendit l'arrivée du prochain train.

...**  
><strong>

**O(+SFDT+)O**

...**  
><strong>

Quatorze heures plus tard

Une clope au bec et des mains congelées dans ses poches, Seamus Finnigan regardait arriver au loin le dernier train de la journée, sous une nuit éclairé par la lune et les étoiles parfaitement visibles. Il ne voulait même pas jeter sa cigarette, et se fichait royalement que Dean le découvre avec en sortant du train. Il l'avait attendu durant QUATORZE HEURES!, et il n'avait reçu aucun hiboux de sa part, aucune nouvelles, alors si le brun osait lui faire la moindre remarque, il jura par merlin qu'il lui mettrait une gifle.

Les deniers élèves descendirent du train et virent Seamus devenu à cause du froid aussi rouge qu'une brique. Une douleur au ventre commençait à apparaître progressivement, causée par le fait qu'il ne voyait pas, au milieu de toute la foule, un seul signe de Dean. Sa petite taille l'obligeait à sautiller et à regarder un peu partout pour le trouver, mais rien n'y faisait. Enervé et fatigué de bondir comme un lapin, il demanda à un couple de troisième année, de dégager du banc pour qu'il puisse s'élever en se tenant debout sur celui-ci.

Il était là, à l'autre bout du quai, son Dean, qu'il reconnut principalement grâce à sa couleur de peau. Même de dos, puisque le brun parlait avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il l'avait reconnu. Cette posture, cette classe, cette carrure... Ces épaules larges et magnifiquement bien taillé, ces belles jambes longues et musclées, ces mains aux doigts si fins, ces cheveux noirs, courts et magnifiques, cette nuque fine, cette peau sublime... Ah... Ce que son amant avait put lui manquer.

Sautant du banc, il commença à courir en sa direction, poussant quelques personnes au passage. Il se trouvait à présent derrière lui et il hésitait entre une folle envie de lui tirait les cheveux de toute ses forces pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, et lui sautait dessus pour le couvrir de baiser. Il opta finalement pour une tout autre démarche en l'embrassant fougueusement, les yeux fermés, après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule de son doigt pour qu'il cesse de parler avec un inconnu et qu'il se retourne rapidement.

Voilà pourquoi il fut plus que surpris quand il ne reçu en retour qu'un violent poing en pleine face.

"Putain Finnigan qu'est ce que tu fous"

Après s'être fait violemment rejeté au sol, le dit Finnigan daigna ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait confondu Dean avec Blaise Zabini.

"Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis confus... Je... Tu... Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre"

Merlin... Il n'avait pas reconnut correctement Dean... Si ce dernier venait à apprendre qu'il avait embrassé un autre garçon, il se ferait remonter les bretelles. Néanmoins, à mesure qu'il envisageait les possibles réactions du brun, il s'aperçut d'une chose bien plus grave: le brun en question n'était pas là. Dean n'était _pas là_! S'excusant une dernière fois auprès de Blaise, il serra son poing qu'il alla écraser contre le mur le plus proche et commença à marcher en direction du château. Dès que Dean allait rentrer, il allait l'entendre.

Le couvre-feu, levé exceptionnellement pour les élèves rentrant avec le dernier train, était dépassé depuis longtemps, mais Seamus déambulait tout de même dans les couloirs en se fichant comme de sa dernière chemise, qu'on le trouve et qu'on retire des points à sa maison. Dans un coin sombre, entre le dortoir des Gryffondor et le dernier étage, il s'assit sur les escaliers et autorisa quelques larmes à couler de ses yeux, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne demandait pas à son compagnon un retour expresse, il attendait simplement qu'on ne s'amuse pas avec les espoirs sur lesquels il fondait son bien être. Etait-ce si compliqué que d'écrire "Je ne rentre pas demain, mais je reviens vite"?

Absorbé par sa colère et sa tristesse, il n'entendit guère les pas annonçant la venue de quelqu'un.

"MONSIEUR FINNIGAN!" cria le professeur Bibine, qui effectuait sa dernière ronde. "PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ICI ET A UNE HEURE PAREILLE? De toute manière vous tombez bien, tous les professeurs vous cherchent depuis le début de la journée. Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor, cela va de soit. Suivez-moi maintenant, le directeur veux vous voir pour vous parlez de... Enfin, je préfère que vous l'entendiez de sa bouche.

Qu'allait-il encore bien lui arriver? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement à la pensée qu'un de ses camarades avait vendu la mèche sur l'intrusion commune de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école ainsi que sur sa consommation dans la salle commune. Et si on rajoutait à cela la consomation de nicotine, il risquait fort peu de passer le reste de ses vacances à joueur au Quidditch ou autre, mais plutôt à nettoyer sans baguette l'école dans son intégralité.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, Bibine et Seamus montèrent les marches et arrivèrent dans l'immense bureau ou se trouvait, vêtue comme à l'ordinaire de son chapeau pointu, la directrice signant et tamponnant quelques papiers. Celle-ci, après avoir demandé au professeur de vol de bien vouloir disposer, invita Seamus à s'asseoir devant lui et commença à parler.

"Monsieur Finnigan..."

"Je sais, madame, je SAIS!" l'interrompit-il. "Je suis impardonnable. Je n'aurais jamais du amener de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école... Mais... Mais..."

"De quoi me parlez-vous?"

Un silence tomba dans la salle, pareillement aux variations qui s'installèrent chez l'inquiétude du blond.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez convoqué?"

"Si je vous avais convoqué pour une chose aussi stupide, je ne l'aurais pas fais à cette heure ci... Le problème est tout autre, et n'estimant pas qu'il est de mon devoir de vous en informer directement, ni n'en ayant la force de toute manière, je préfère vous envoyer le rejoindre."

Elle se leva, ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau, en retira un sachet, griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin, contourna le bureau et lui tendit le sachet ainsi que le papier.

"Rendez-vous à St Mangouste. Une fois arrivé, donnez ce papier à l'accueil"

"Mais que..."

"Taisez-vous et obéissez," lui ordonna-t-elle en le poussant gentiment dans la cheminée.

Ne comprenant rien à rien, mais ne souhaitant pas se rendre à St mangouste pour avoir éveillé l'impatience de sa directrice, Seamus entra dans la cheminée et cria le nom de l'hôpital, avant de lancer la poudre à ses pieds. Les flammes vertes surgirent et l'emportèrent vers un immense hall blanc ou circulaient brancard magiques, médicomages et infirmières. Vu l'heure tardive, peu de gens étaient encore présent dans le bâtiment, ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Heureusement, une infirmière, remarquant qu'il était un peu perdu, s'approcha de lui.

"Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ?"

"A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien moi-même, on m'a juste dis de remettre ça à un membre du personnel hospitalier."

L'infirmière se saisit du petit bout de papier, le regarda et le rangea dans sa poche.

"Prenez l'ascenseur situé derrière vous et demandez la chambre 4121, au troisième étage."

Se fichant éperdument du papier qu'elle venait tout bonnement de lui voler, Seamus obtempéra et rentra dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment.

En même temps qu'il montait les étages, une multitude de question monta jusqu'à son cerveau. Pourquoi cette vieille chouette l'avait-elle envoyé ici? Le fait qu'elle ait prétendu n'avoir pas assez de force, elle qui avait survécu à deux guerre et qui avait presque reconstruit de ses propres mains l'école de sorcellerie, ainsi que l'heure et l'emplacement ne pouvaient pas être annonciateurs de grandes joies, d'autant que seul le rez-de-chaussée de St Mangouste accueillait des dommages facilement réparables.

Il soupçonna immédiatement sa mère d'être au centre du problème, soit en tant que victime, soit en tant qu'origine. Non pas que les accidents survenaient souvent avec elle, seulement sa pratique de la magie se résumait bien souvent à balancer des sortilèges dans tous les sens, au point de ne plus savoir lesquels fonctionnaient encore ou non. Inquiet, il pressa donc le pas et se dirigea, en sortant de l'ascenseur, vers la chambre 4121, quelques réprimandes destinées à sa mère en tête.

Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il n'y trouva pas son père assis et sa mère allongée, comme il s'y était préparé. Il n'y vit qu'une grande femme brune de dos, les bras croisés, et une paire de jambe sous une couette, le buste et le visage de leur détenteur cachés par ladite femme. Pensant avoir commis une erreur, il sortit de la chambre et en vérifia le nombre. La justesse de son orientation n'ayant pas été démontée par cette action, il pénétra de nouveau la chambre, prêt à demander des explications à la mystérieuse inconnue.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, cette femme le devança et répondit à sa question. Elle ne l'avait aucunement entendu entrer et averti sans prendre le peine de se retourner; elle s'était contentée de décroiser les bras et de les laisser pendre le long de son corps dans un mouvement de lassitude. Elle s'était simplement contentée de laisser apparaitre des mains fines et somptueuses, ornementées de divers bijoux, mais qui perdirent toute beauté lorsque Seamus remarqua leur couleur, et comprit dès lors qui se trouvait dans le lit.

"NAN!" hurla-t-il, tandis qu'il se précipitait au chevet du lit en écartant presque violemment celle qui gêné son accès.

Dean Thomas était allongé sur lit et semblait inanimé. Sa peau, de cette couleur ordinairement chocolat, était maintenant pâle, presque cadavérique, et pendant un moment, Seamus faillit mourir parce qu'il crut que son compagnon l'était aussi, ce qu'il démentit lorsqu'il remarqua le torse de ce dernier se lever et se rétracter à intervalle régulier.

"NON NON NON, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE PUTAIN, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE RÊVE! JE RÊVE! DEAN! DEAN REVEILLE-TOI PUTAIN!" continua-t-il en secouant le corps de celui-ci.

"Seam... Seamus? Que faites-vous là?" s'exclama Mrs Thomas

Mais Seamus ne l'entendit pas et continua sa tentative de réveille qui ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, sans doute choquée de voir le corps de son fils ainsi maltraité, Mrs Thomas s'en approcha et saisit les mains du blond afin de stopper ses mouvements, ce qui lui valut d'être de nouveau projetée en arrière.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé putain? Pourquoi Dean est ici? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas?" S'énerva l'irlandais, qui avait cessé ses agitations pour se retourner vers sa belle-mère.

"Personne ne le sait..." dit-elle faiblement. "Après l'enterrement de son père, une fois rentré chez nous, il... il s'est emporté... Sa magie s'est échappée... La maison a tremblée... Et d'un coup... D'un coup, il est tombé par terre et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis..."

"ET DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS, VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS PRIS LA PEINE DE ME PREVENIR?"

"C'est... C'est arrivé si vite... Je n'ai pas eu le temps..."

"NE VOUS FOUTTEZ PAS DE MA GUEULE! VOUS L'AVEZ TROUVE LE TEMPS POUR VOUS MORFONDRE SUR SA CONDITION PENDANT TROIS JOURS ET VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE CROIRE QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS TROIS SECONDES POUR ECRIRE UN MOT! MAIS PAS POUR MOI C'EST CA? JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE MOI, NE FAITES PAS L'INNOCENTE! J'Y CROIS PAS BON SANG!"

Et c'était vrai. Il avait connu et subi les perfidies de cette femme suite à leur annonce, tout comme il s'était plu sous sa gentillesse avant qu'ils ne la fassent. Il avait à ses côtés éprouvé de la joie, de la sympathie, puis de la colère et des envies de meurtre à mesure qu'elle avait révélé l'étendue de ses préjugés et de son intolérance. Mais jamais, non jamais, il n'aurait pu la croire capable de passer sous silence un tel évènement. Bien sûr, il comprenait que, bouleversée, elle n'ait pu obtenir aucune réaction rationnelle, mais il restait intimement persuadé qu'elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas avertis.

"Calme-toi Seamus," sanglota-t-elle en le prenant entre ses bras tandis qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à secouer le corps inanimé.

"LÂCHEZ-MOI! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS! ON N'A PAS BESOIN DE VOUS! CA FAIT DEUX ANS QU'ON ARRIVE A SE PASSER DE VOUS! DEUX ANS QUE VOUS NOUS OUBLIEZ! ET MAINTENANT... MAINTENANT VOUS VOULEZ JOUER A LA PARFAITE PETITE MERE AVEC MOI? AVEC NOUS! LACHEZ-MOI BORDEL!"

Cependant, les secousses qu'il avait procurées, en plus des sursauts de son cœur accompagnant les haussements de voix soudains avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces. Alors il frappa tant bien que mal les épaules que son bourreau lui présentait. Il proféra des menaces, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Parce qu'à présent, ils étaient deux, et que la haine n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une telle situation. Et la réalité de ce fait, la proximité d'une personne qu'il détestait tellement mais qu'il allait être obligé de fréquenter pendant une durée indéterminée le fit hurler contre cette poitrine accueillante. Hurler très fort.

...

**TBC**

...

_Voilà. Je serai reconnaissant aux quelques personnes ayant déjà lu cette fic de bien vouloir me faire part des améliorations ou dégradations, si il y en a. Quant aux autres, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Les trois chapitres suivants étant déjà écris, il me faut simplement les réécrire et arranger ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui inclut que le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à survenir._


	2. De notre premier baiser

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages qui servent à sa construction n'ont hélas pas le même statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Voici le premier chapitre, qui contient le premier souvenir conté par Seamus. Je tiens également à préciser quelque chose : le rythme auquel je posterai les deux prochains chapitres ne pourra pas me servir de base, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces derniers ne feront que l'objet d'une réécriture. Une fois passés, il s'agira d'écrire. Je ne peux donc pas assurer la même vitesse ni la même longueur que ces chapitres.

Ce chapitre ne doit son niveau d'orthographe qu'à la merveilleuse **Jésus**, bêta de mon cœur, que je remercie infiniment.

...**  
><strong>

**TU TE SOUVIENS ?  
><strong>

...**  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 1 : De notre premier baiser ?**_

..._**  
><strong>_

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux... Tu dors sur le fauteuil de l'hôpital depuis trois jours, c'est mauvais pour ton dos… C'est la chambre de Dean. »

Seamus pénétra la pièce et en fit le tour assez rapidement. Les seules fois où il s'était rendu chez les Thomas s'étaient déroulées dans leur maison de vacances. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de visiter leur appartement londonien, ni de voir la véritable chambre de Dean, où il retrouva, comme il s'y était attendu, une panoplie assez fournie de pinceaux, peinture, carnets et autres ustensiles pratiques à la création. S'asseyant sur le lit, il poussa un long soupir de joie devant le confort de ce dernier, puisque Mrs Thomas ne s'égarait pas à lui prétendre des douleurs au dos.

« Merci madame, » dit-il faiblement. « Ne m'attendez pas pour diner, je pense que je vais m'allonger et laisser mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. »

« Seamus... Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé depuis que tu es arrivé. Il faut que… »

Le regard qu'elle reçut pour réponse la dissuada d'insister. Soupirant à son tour, elle s'avança vers la commode et en sortit un pyjama qu'elle jeta à côté de lui.

« Tiens, ce sera plus agréable pour dormir. Comme tu ne sembles pas avoir emporté le moindre vêtement, tu peux te servir dans les meubles. Evite juste de te noyer dedans.»

« Je vous emmerde. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus grand. »

Et elle s'empressa de sortir avant qu'il ne lui jette un objet à la figure, ferma la porte en riant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivée, son premier refléxe fut de se préparer un café, avant d'entamer le rangement qui s'imposait. Sa cuisine était dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les assiettes sales s'entassaient dans le lavabo, les fourchettes et les couteaux trainaient un peu partout, les verres s'empilaient les uns sur les autres et étaient à deux doigts de tomber. Mais le pire était l'odeur qui régnait : un subtil mélange de friture et de graisses de viande séchée et de fruits de mers en décomposition. Tous les plats qu'elle avait préparés pour les obsèques de son ex-mari étaient restés sous papier cellophane, et elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de les mettre au frigo, ni même de les donner aux membres de la famille, et quoique cela pouvait attendre, vu l'heure, elle préféra s'en occuper, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas correctement dormir de toute manière.

La place qu'il y avait lui servit à poser sa tasse de café, qu'elle but avec lenteur pour ne pas se brûler les lèvres. En temps normal, même sorti de la machine, le café ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes dans la tasse, car bu en une gorgée à peine, qu'importe la température. Cependant, les temps n'étaient vraiment pas normaux pour elle. Son ex-mari pour lequel elle n'éprouvait certes plus aucun sentiment, mais qui restait tout de même le père de tous ses enfants à part Dean, venait de mourir dans un accident, et son fils était depuis six jours dans le coma. Et elle s'était ainsi aperçu qu'un café dégusté pouvait faire un bien fou.

Les trois premiers jours du coma de Dean, elle n'avait pu dormir qu'environ six heures en tout. Même en s'enfilant toute une boite de somnifères, le sommeil ne lui était pas venu et l'unique chose dont elle s'était montrée capable fut la formulation constante de prières pour son fils. Toutefois, depuis que Seamus était arrivé, le sommeil lui revenait petit à petit. Ce gamin l'épuisait... Entre les crises de nerfs où il lui reprochait de n'avoir jamais été là pour son fils, qu'elle subissait, et les sanglots dans lesquels il tombait, où elle devait le réconforter, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Mais elle lui devait bien ça, car elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle réalisait combien elle avait fait preuve de stupidité à mesure que sa tasse se vidait. Quoique n'ayant jamais approuvé la tournure prise par leur relation, elle savait combien Seamus comptait pour Dean, et réciproquement. Un instant seulement elle s'était saisie d'un stylo et d'une feuille pour pouvoir informer Seamus par hibou de l'état de santé de son petit ami, mais sa main n'avait pas pu écrire, et laissant les jours défiler, cette idée lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Elle n'avait pris soin que de prévenir la directrice de la possibilité pour Dean de ne pas rejoindre l'école à la rentrée, et celle-ci avait jugé légitime d'en informer l'irlandais.

Depuis trois jours, le blond mangeait chez elle, pas grand chose. C'était aujourd'hui le premier jour où il acceptait de rester dormir, choix qui n'avait été pris que sous le poids de son insistance. Et chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, ni même aucun regard. Appréciant tous deux que la tranquillité règne durant un repas, ils préféraient s'en tenir à ça puisque l'un n'avait que des insultes à proférer, et que l'autre n'était pas encore prête à fournir des excuses.

Aux environs de sept heures du matin, elle eut fini le rangement nécessaire et vit, alors qu'elle remettait la dernière assiette dans le placard, un blond aux cheveux ébouriffés entrer dans la pièce en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

« Vous avez du café? » demanda-t-il sans s'encombrer des habituelles salutations du matin.

« Bien sûr. Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas, je vais en faire pour nous deux. »

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la cuisine et sortit deux tasses de l'évier qu'elle essuya avant d'y verser le café, et de le donner à un Seamus dont les cernes descendaient jusqu'aux lèvres. S'asseyant en face lui, elle partagea le silence qu'il imposait en plus du matin.

« Je... Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, » avoua-t-il après sa quatrième gorgée.

« Ca viendra, je suppose. »

« Vous supposez ? »

« Et bien pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas non plus le meilleur sommeil qui soit en ce moment. »

Seamus s'accorda un petit sourire. Sa haine lui avait fait oublier que la chimère assise près de lui possédait également une part humaine, et réagissait comme telle de ce fait. Leur têtes avaient décidément connu des jours plus bénéfiques à la beauté qui les caractérisaient, et il se félicita de n'avoir pas encore fait de crise suffisamment violente pour l'enlaidir encore plus.

« Le sorciers n'ont pas des sorts qui leur permettent de passer une bonne nuit, ou du moins qui leur redonne un minimum d'énergie ? »

« Quand bien même j'en connaitrais un qui aurait ces effets, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette quand je suis parti. »

Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à envoyer un hibou à ses amis restés à Poudlard pour les instruire de la situation et leur demander par la même occasion de lui envoyer sa baguette. Certes, il n'en avait pas grande utilité en ce moment, mais, comme tout sorcier, il se sentait plus rassuré quand il la sentait dans sa poche.

« Ca me fait penser, » ajouta-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et en le posant sur la table, « vous auriez de quoi faire du feu ? Je le fais avec ma baguette d'habitude… »

Mrs Thomas ouvrit un tiroir en face d'elle et en sortit une boite d'allumettes qu'elle fit glisser en direction de Seamus. Celui-ci ayant laissé son paquet sur la table, elle se permit d'en extirper une.

« Puis-je ? »

« Vous fumez ? »

« Non. Mais bon, il parait que ca soulage, et qu'avec un café, c'est succulent. »

L'irlandais fit un signe de tête positif, sortit une allumette qu'il embrasa après plusieurs tentatives, et qu'il tendit à Mrs Thomas après s'en être servi pour allumer sa propre cigarette. Ils demeurèrent ainsi le temps de finir leur clope, dans un silence qui laissait transparaitre la tension et la tristesse qui les reliait.

« Seamus… Je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Recrachant la bouffée qu'il venait d'aspirer tout en s'étouffant avec, ledit Seamus affubla l'investigatrice de son étouffement d'un regard noir. Oh oui, il la détestait, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins pas dire que sa présence n'était pas un soutien aussi utile qu'agréable par moment. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin qu'elle se tienne aux côtés de Dean avec lui pour titiller sa fierté et empêcher qu'il ne s'emporte trop souvent.

« Je dois retourner travailler. »

Et il faillit rire devant la faiblesse de son argument et son pathétisme, mais préféra conserver ce qu'il possédait encore de voix pour le contrecarrer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un congé ? » dit-il donc une octave au dessus des phrases qu'il avait précédemment prononcées.

« C'est déjà fait. »

Seamus hésita à ce moment ente lui jeter en pleine figure le fond de sa tasse, ou se servir des nombreux couteaux présents sur le mur derrière lui.

« Vous allez me faire croire que votre patron ne peut pas vous accorder un congé alors que votre fils est dans le coma ? »

« Premièrement, je te rappelle que n'étant pas magicienne, il m'est impossible de divulguer l'information quant au risque que Dean lâche accidentellement le morceau. Et deuxièmement, j'ai bien eu un congé pour la mort de Rorry, mais j'ai préféré le stopper hier.»

S'énervant de reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort concernant le silence qui se devait d'environner la situation de Dean, il concentra plus cette colère à demander des explications quant à la décision incompréhensible que cette femme avait osé prendre la veille. Incompréhensible car il n'envisageait pas la manière dont on pouvait s'adonner à un quelconque travail alors que son fils se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Et vous trouvez ça normal, sans doute… Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose de votre part, mais ça… »

« Oh ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi, Seamus. Tu as beau être son… son… ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas sa mère. Tu ne sais absolument rien du lien que cela implique, ni de la souffrance que cela entraine. Alors traite-moi de lâche si cela te fait du bien, et pour l'avoir abandonné avant, et pour l'abandonner maintenant, mais je ne supporte simplement plus de le voir comme ça… J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

« Parce que vous pensez que je n'en ai pas envie, moi ? » cria-t-il. «Vous pensez que ça m'amuse de le voir ainsi tous les jours ? Ca me bouffe tout autant que vous mais je le fais parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire : veiller sur lui, lui parler, espérer et attendre ! »

Il avait raison, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais à dire vrai, ce n'était pas tant la vision de son fils qui la retenait, c'était la sienne. Pendant deux ans, elle n'avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois à son fils, laissant ainsi à son père le monopole de la figure familiale. En faisant ça, elle avait décuplé l'amour de Dean envers Rorry et avait ainsi rendu la perte de ce dernier encore plus insupportable. Et la culpabilité qui la rongeait prenait trop d'ampleur dans la chambre 4121 pour qu'elle n'en supporte davantage l'entrée.

Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle n'en avait pas la force et savait de toute manière que le blond finirait tôt ou tard par le comprendre sans qu'elle n'ait à rompre le silence.

« Laisse tomber, » soupira-t-elle finalement en se levant et en fouillant dans son sac pour en extirper un trousseau de clefs qu'elle lui tendit. « N'oublie pas de fermer derrière toi. Je passerai te prendre ce soir à l'hôpital. »

Et elle se hâta de mettre son sac sur son coude, d'enfiler son gros manteau et de sortir, laissant un Seamus sans voix, et quoique sa colère atteignait des sommets jusqu'ici infranchissables, il préféra la ravaler. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il lui était facile de la contenir, bien au contraire, néanmoins il savait que l'exprimer ne lui servirait à rien non plus. Il avait mieux à faire, particulièrement en ce moment.

Aussi finit-il son café en une gorgée et se dirigea-t-il vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, premièrement parce que, n'ayant pas bougé de l'hôpital pendant trois jours, ni n'ayant changé d'affaires, la puanteur qui l'entourait devenait insupportable, et, deuxièmement, parce qu'il doutait un peu des effets qu'auraient le café sur lui et qu'il estimait le jet d'eau froide comme sans doute beaucoup plus utile dans le réveil de son esprit. Il se félicita donc lorsque, une fois sous la douche, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu et que toutes ses pellicules disparurent quelque part dans les canalisations.

Dans la chambre de son amant, ne pouvant décemment pas remettre ses propres habits avant de les avoir lavés, il fouilla dans les tiroirs afin de trouver quelques affaires à sa taille, ce qui fut difficile puisque il y avait une grande différence de carrure entre eux deux. Sérieusement, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour que sa croissance s'arrête aussi vite (il soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir foiré un sortilège sur lui) quand celle de Dean ne semblait pas prête à prendre fin.

Après une heure passée à vider tous les tiroirs de la chambre, le blond, se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva suffisamment bien habillé pour sortir, quoique sa tenue incluait l'usage de quinze bretelles/ceintures. Et en dépouillant la chambre, il avait compris pourquoi il n'avait pu y dormir. Pendant environ deux ans, il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir aux côtés de quelqu'un, sauf en cas de dispute, et cette habitude s'était lentement transformée en obligation pour son esprit. Alors à moins d'enlever Dean à l'hôpital pour l'installer dans la chambre, il imaginait qu'il dormirait qu'une fois son corps tombé littéralement de fatigue.

Quand, enfin, il sortit de l'appartement en ayant pris soin de soin de le fermer à double tour, il fut heureux de constater que, malgré la présence de neige sur le trottoir, il ne faisait pas extrêmement froid. En effet, la dispute précédemment entretenue entre sa belle-mère et lui n'avait pas fourni à cette dernière une image suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle accepte de l'emmener à St Mangouste en voiture. N'ayant pas encore obtenu son permis de transplanage, ni n'ayant sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus et craignant bien trop de se perdre dans les transports moldus, il se retrouvait obligé de marcher pendant quarante cinq minutes au minimum.

Mais c'est incroyable de constater combien le temps passe vite lorsque l'esprit qui en perçoit les limites est occupé ailleurs. Alors, forcément, ses pensées n'étant préoccupées que par la manière dont il pourrait occuper son temps avec Dean, Seamus ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il arrivait devant la vitrine donnant accès à l'hôpital, ni que le mannequin présent dans celle-ci ne lui en autorisa l'accès. Il ne faisait que marcher de manière mécanique, telle une aiguille qui se dirige vers un aimant, et il ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'une fois devant l'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli le jour de son arrivée.

« Monsieur Finnigan, » le salua-t-elle. « Mrs Thomas n'est pas avec vous ? »

Et même si elle avait posé la question de manière sincère, à l'inverse de certains qui le faisaient dans le seul but d'engager une conversation banale qui éviterait les confidences douloureuses rattachées souvent à l'hôpital, elle ne tenta pas de forcer le silence qu'elle obtint pour réponse.

« L'état de monsieur Thomas est toujours stable, » ajouta-t-elle, « mais il n'a montré aucun signe d'éveil... Je suis désolée. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, » soupira-t-il avant de lui faire un signe de main qui marquait son départ pour la chambre 4121. »

Cette femme était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Le soir de son arrivée, une heure après lui avoir indiqué le numéro et l'étage de la chambre où se trouvait Dean, elle était venue le retrouver avec un bol de chocolat chaud à la main. Même si c'était une inconnue, Seamus avait senti sa compassion et sa volonté sincère de l'aider, car elle était revenue plusieurs fois, ou pour lui amener quelque chose à manger, ou pour s'informer sur son état. Et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant du fait qu'elle travaillait en même temps et qu'il n'était probablement guère l'unique personne dont elle s'occupait de la sorte.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans la chambre, fut de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun en lui souhaitant bonjour. Il rapprocha ensuite le fauteuil près du lit de ce dernier, et s'assit dessus en lui prenant la main et en ne décrochant plus les yeux de son visage. Même dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas parler, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, lorsque la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était respirer, Seamus le trouvait beau. Même après tous les nettoyages que les infirmières lui avaient faits, il réussissait à garder cette odeur indescriptible, si particulière, et qui rendait l'Irlandais fou.

« Euh... Bonjour ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds, vêtu d'une robe verte pale, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il était médicomage, se tenait devant Seamus.

« Vous êtes? » ajouta le plus grand des deux blonds.

« Seamus Finnigan, » répondit le plus petit en se levant et en tendant sa main, que l'autre serra fermement.

« Appartenez-vous à la famille du patient ? »

Bien qu'ignorant si cela était indispensable à sa présence, il préféra répondre honnêtement, d'autant que sa blancheur et sa couleur de cheveux trahissait beaucoup le mensonge auquel il aurait pu s'adonner.

« Le petit ami du patient, pour être exact. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence ou ne se fit entendre qu'un petit « Oh » durant lequel le médicomage regarda Seamus, mais qui n'était pas dû à une raison mauvaise seulement à de l'étonnement.

« Savez-vous où je peux trouver un responsable légal ? »

« Sa mère devrait passer dans la soirée. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien nous avons finalement obtenu un diagnostic, et le règlement stipule que les résultats ne doivent être normalement transmis qu'à un responsable… Mais bon, vous êtes là et je ne le serai pas ce soir, alors je vous confie le soin de transmettre l'information. »

Le cœur de Seamus s'arrêta net. Cet homme était à deux doigts de le ramener parmi les vivants ou de le jeter dans une tombe.

« D'après le témoignage de sa mère et les différentes analyses magiques que nous avons effectuées, nous ne sommes hélas pas en mesure de fournir un diagnostic correct, ou du moins un diagnostic qui assurerait un traitement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La seule chose que nous pouvons affirmer à ce jour, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un coma profond causé par un dérèglement significatif de sa magie. Nous nommes encore incapable d'en déterminer les effets sur son métabolisme. »

« Mais vous n'avez même pas une estimation de la durée, au moins ? »

« La durée de ce genre de coma est particulièrement aléatoire. Sa magie pourrait tout aussi bien «s'arranger » demain ou d'ici plusieurs années. »

Les larmes commençaient à monter, et Merlin que leur poids était à deux doigts de faire tomber Seamus. Il poussa un _énorme _soupire et se passa une main lourde sur le visage.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ? »

« A moins d'obtenir de plus amples informations sur la nature magique du coma, hélas, pas grand-chose… Mais, vous savez, les moldus sont persuadés que le meilleur moyen de ramener un comateux, c'est de lui parler. Un peu simple, me direz-vous, mais, d'un autre côté, les moldus nous ont plusieurs fois appris des choses. »

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il remercia le médicomage d'un signe de tête et retourna s'asseoir sur le siège, démoralisé. Oh, bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que les moldus pouvaient avoir raison sur de multiples points, mais, là, le problème était magique, et sa voix ne l'aidant, selon Dean, que dans sa musicalité et son ton, il l'imaginait mal résoudre le problème qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

A dire vrai, le véritable souci ne se trouvait pas dans le fait qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler sans se sentir mal, puisqu'il ne savait tout simplement pas de quoi parler véritablement. S'il devait directement s'adresser à lui, il devait essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui donnerait matière à ouvrir sa bouche. En plus, même en creusant au plus profond de son esprit, il savait que les uniques sujets de conversations intéressants qu'il trouverait ne lui permettraient pas de déblatérer pendant très longtemps, et c'était toute la journée qu'il lui restait aux côtés du brun. Ce dernier lui avait souvent reproché de ne pas assez parler ou de ne pas assez lire, et maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences.

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux que je te parle, hein? Gros con… »

C'était plus fort que lui, il était obligé de l'insulter. Même si le brun ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il lui en voulait... De l'avoir laissé…De l'obliger à dormir chez une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter…De ne plus pouvoir lui parler…De ne plus pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix …De ne plus rien lui offrir... L'insulter l'aidait à mieux se sentir, car ainsi, il se sentait beaucoup moins fautif. De lui en avoir voulu de ne pas lui avoir écrit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas, d'avoir voulu protéger sa "parfaite" petite famille en ne l'emmenant pas avec lui, car s'il avait été à ses côtés, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu tenter un sort, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le sauver et éviter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Puis, l'évidence le frappa.

« La seule chose dont je serais capable de te parler, gros con, c'est de nous... Je veux qu'en entendant tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, tu te réveilles pour pouvoir m'offrir des moments encore plus fabuleux; qui n'appartiendront qu'à nous... Tu m'entends?... Je vais te rappeler combien nous étions heureux avant que tu ne sois là... Et tu ne pourras pas, tôt ou tard, résister à l'envie de revenir. »

Alors qu'il l'avait auparavant lâchée, Seamus reprit la main de son amant, et commença son récit.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser? »

...**  
><strong>

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

...**  
><strong>

_Nous nous connaissions depuis maintenant six ans, et nous étions les amis les plus inséparables de la terre. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de notre chemin, ni nos parents, ni le temps, ni la maladie. Nous avions sympathisé principalement parce que nous étions dans le même dortoir, et que tu avais pris le lit qui se trouvant à côté du mien et, quoique n'y croyant pas généralement –les courts de divination n'aidant pas trop- je me disais que le destin avait vraiment bien fait les choses. _

_Chaque vacances, nous les passions chez tes parents, à faire je ne sais quelles conneries qui rendaient tes parents complètement fous et tes frères et sœurs complètement hilares. La pire, si je me souviens bien, c'était quand nous avions, pour le nouvel an, mis un pétard devant la porte du voisin, qui était sorti pile à ce moment, et qui, en sursautant, était tombé dans son entrée. Qu'est ce que nous avions pu rire ce soir là, du moins, avant que le voisin ne vienne se plaindre à ta mère, et que cette dernière nous oblige à rester dans ta chambre pour le reste des vacances. Et encore, je ne parle même pas des conneries qu'on a faites à Poudlard... Merlin qu'elles pouvaient être amusantes. _

_Nous rentrions en sixième année et nous avions passés toutes les grandes vacances en camping avec ton père et ta mère, tes petits frères et sœurs étant chez ta grand-mère, et les plus grands chez des amis, je ne me rappelle plus où d'ailleurs. Nous étions arrivés à l'école le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, une quantité énorme de souvenirs à raconter aux copains. Toi, tu avais trouvé une petite amie là-bas, c'était moi qui te l'avais présenté. Qu'est ce que t'étais timide ce jour-là. Tu frimais devant tout le monde en exposant sa photo, parce que c'est vrai qu'elle était belle, comme un trophée, prouvant que le grand Dean Thomas les séduisait toutes avec son charme irrésistible._

_Je me rappelle encore de la réaction des autres... Ils étaient jaloux, c'était à mourir de rire. Ron n'arrivait même pas à avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, Neville n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Hannah alors qu'on l'entendait gémir son nom une nuit sur deux, Harry était dans la même situation que Ron, mais avec Ginny, et toi tu débarquais avec ta nouvelle conquête... Et moi... Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais sur le plan sentimental. J'étais perdu, je crois bien._

_Depuis que j'étais arrivé dans cette école, je n'avais éprouvé aucun sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Aucune fille ne me plaisait, non pas que je les trouvais moches, bien au contraire, mais aucune flamme ne s'allumait dans mon cœur. Pourtant, ça va te paraître super orgueilleux, les propositions ne manquaient pas. J'ignorais si c'était une question de courage, de force - je n'en manquais pourtant guère - mais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul à seul avec une fille, et qu'après quelques échanges pour le moins flatteurs, elle tentait de m'embrasser, je la repoussais gentiment, en sortant une des excuses bidons de mon répertoire, que j'avais rédigées avec toi pour ce genre de situation._

_« Tu en trouveras une qui te plaira, et là, tu verras que tu te sentiras aux anges avec elle. Tout te paraîtra génial. A chaque fois que tu subiras une crasse, à chaque fois que Malfoy te traitera de sang-de-bourbe, à chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal parce qu'on aura retiré plusieurs points à la maison à cause d'une énième connerie qu'on aura faite, à chaque fois que quelqu'un se fera l'immense plaisir de te rappeler ta si petite taille, à chaque fois qu'on se disputera tous les deux, même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, il te suffira de penser à elle, et tous tes soucis disparaitront aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu apparaître, » m'avais-tu dis au creux de l'oreille, je ne me rappelle absolument plus où, en posant ta main sur mon épaule comme pour appuyer tes dires._

_En réalité, je crois que c'est surtout à cause de cette phrase que je me suis rendu compte que les filles n'étaient pas le problème. C'était toi. En me rappelant toutes les mauvaises situations dans lesquelles j'avais été, et qui m'avaient plongées dans un état de déprime, je m'étais aperçu que la seule personne à laquelle je pensais quand je n'allais pas bien... C'était toi. Lorsqu'une larme commençait à apparaitre au creux de mon œil, que je me sentais vraiment mal, il suffisait que je m'imagine à tes côtés, en train de faire une de nos bouffonneries dons nous avions le secret, et les tracas s'envolaient avec le son de nos rires._

_La plupart du temps, en plus, tu sentais immédiatement quand j'étais mal, comme si nous étions connectés mentalement, et que tu éprouvais ma douleur. Même si tu te trouvais sur le terrain de Quidditch, et que moi je déprimais dans le dortoir, alors que tu faisais peut-être quelque chose d'important, tu n'hésitais pas à courir pour me serrer dans tes bras... Tu n'as jamais voulu me l'avouer, mais je le savais pertinemment. Et quand tu resserrais ton étreinte autour de moi, je me sentais tout de suite mieux, et automatiquement, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, une idée diabolique me venait à l'esprit, et je t'en parlais sans que tu n'hésites longtemps à accepter. Tu savais bien qu'en acceptant, tu me remonterais le moral._

_Je ne savais pas si tu faisais ça parce que j'étais ton meilleur ami, ou bien pour une toute autre raison... La culpabilité... De parfois m'abandonner pour rejoindre je ne sais quelle fille et essayer de la séduire... De me barber avec ton sérieux à toute épreuve, qui pouvait parfois rivaliser avec celui de Percy... De ton intelligence suprême te permettant d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats, particulièrement en métamorphose, ou MacGonagall te prenait toujours en exemple, alors que moi je savais à peine transformer ma putain de chouette en verre à pied. Je crois que tu t'en voulais un peu pour ça, même si tu savais pertinemment que tu n'y étais absolument pour rien._

_Je pensais être amoureux de toi, mais tout restait encore très vague dans ma tête, et je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait que je ne l'acceptais pas, mais j'ai très vite voulu oublier ces sentiments, que je jugeais à l'époque comme inconcevables._

_Malheureusement pour moi à cette époque, un élément vint perturber l'état d'oubli dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Evénement que tu avais en plus causé, m'entraînant pour la première fois avec toi, alors qu'il s'agissait d'habitude plutôt du contraire. Quand je pense maintenant que tu avais même réussi à embarquer Ron et Harry avec nous. En même temps, ils étaient concernés du fait que le plan se rapportait à l'amour que Neville portait à Hannah et que celui-ci partageait tout autant le dortoir avec eux qu'avec nous._

_Quand nous le taquinions sur ça, il nous disait toujours que c'était absolument faux et que nous inventions tout. Je me rappellerai toujours la première nuit où il nous a réveillés tous les quatre en même temps en criant: «Hannah… n'aie pas peur… c'est juste un baiser ». Si je me souviens bien, on avait utilisé tous les mouchoirs qu'on possédait pour empêcher le sang de couler de nos lèvres complètements ouvertes par nos dents qui se pressaient contre elles pour nous empêcher de rire. Neville était amoureux de Hannah Abbot... Nous étions tellement choqués que Neville sache ce qu'est un baiser et encore plus quand ses paroles raisonnèrent plusieurs nuit de suite que, au final, il nous obligea quelques semaines plus tard à lui parler sérieusement._

_Alors que ce dernier venait juste d'ouvrir ses yeux, nous nous étions levés aux aurores et nous étions placés en cercle autour de son lit, le fixant avec une certaine sévérité. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre ses mains sur sa tête pour la protéger ce qui fut légitime vu le nombre de blagues que nous lui avions fait._

_« Neville... Il faut que nous te parlions sérieusement, » commençais-je._

_« Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... Mais... Mais s'il vous plait ne me faîtes rien... »_

_« On ne s'est pas levé aussi tôt pour te passer un savon, » rétorqua Ron._

_« Nous voulions juste savoir une chose... Est-ce qu'en ce moment tu es amoureux de quelqu'un? » lui demanda Harry sans prendre de gants._

_Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent quand Harry lui posa la question, et soudain, il se mit à rougir de manière très visible. Nous savions très bien, puisque nous le fréquentions depuis six ans, de quelle manière il allait obligatoirement réagir. Il allait forcement nier, il était beaucoup trop timide pour avouer qu'il était amoureux à tous ses camarades de chambre._

_« Je... Mais... Mais pas du tout... Qu'est ce que vous racontez... Quel sale mauvais coup voulez-vous encore me jouer? »_

_« Neville, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir, » ajoutais-je « Tu n'as visiblement pas l'air au courant, mais tu as la fâcheuse habitude de parler quand tu dors... Et d'après ce qu'on a entendu, dis-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompe en hurlant… »_

_« STOP! TAISEZ-VOUS! Vous... Vous racontez n'importe quoi! »_

_Et là, tu intervins pour la première fois, en sortant de ta poche un dictaphone, ce qui fit nous fit sourire à l'exception de Ron qui ignorait l'utilité de cet objet. _

_« Tu es vraiment sûr Neville... Parce que, vois-tu, on a des preuves, » soupirais-tu en mettant bien en évidence ce qu'il ignorait encore être son pire cauchemar._

_« Si tu crois qu'agiter ton objet devant moi me fera avouer quoi que ce soit... Rectification, il n'y a rien à avouer de toute façon. »_

_Et là, d'un coup, la voix de Neville sortit de la machine après que tu aies appuyé sur le bouton adéquat. Je me souviendrai à vie du sourire diabolique que tu esquissas à ce moment là, de l'étonnement de Ron et Harry, devant ta perfidie, de mon étonnement d'ailleurs, mais surtout, de la tête de Neville qui était devenue encore plus rouge._

_« Comme tu peux le voir cher Neville, certaines inventions moldues peuvent être très pratique. Ca, ça s'appelle un dictaphone, et ça enregistre les sons émis pour pouvoir les retransmettre. C'est très utile lorsqu'une personne dément une chose qu'elle a pourtant affirmée. » _

_On pouvait parfaitement entendre et reconnaitre la voix de Neville s'imaginer quelques épisodes joyeux d'une hypothétique vie commune avec Hannah. _

_« Tu sais Neville... Je m'en fous, et je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici, que tu sois amoureux. C'est juste qu'il parait évident que tu souhaiterais vivre ces situations plutôt que de les rêver. »_

_Nous avions tous pensé au préalable qu'il baisserait la tête et céderait en avouant ses sentiments. Mais il réagit d'une toute autre manière, et nous fûmes tellement choqués que nous n'avions même pas su quoi faire sur le moment. Je le revois encore se lever d'un bond de son lit, prendre son nécessaire de toilette, nous jeter un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, et partir dans les douches en claquant la porte et en nous disant d'un ton médisant: «Vous êtes que des cons, jamais j'aurais cru que vous puissiez faire ça... » _

_Qu'est-ce que nous avions pu avoir honte à ce moment là, en particulier Ron et toi, parce que lui avait un peu forcé la confession et que toi tu avais fais s'écrouler la barrière. Je me sentais vraiment mal parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait m'arriver la même chose, qu'on découvre que je pouvais penser à toi autrement que de manière amicale. _

_Pendant près d'une semaine Neville ne nous adressa pas la parole. Il mangeait seul, et faisait ses devoirs dans son coin, en nous portant comme seule attention des regards amers et méchants. Nous nous sentions tous les quatre si mal qu'un soir, nous dépassâmes le couvre feu en nous enfermant je ne sais plus où pour trouver un moyen de regagner la confiance de Neville. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous trouvâmes un plan qui pouvait tout aussi bien nous sortir de cette impasse, comme il pouvait au contraire, nous y enfoncer encore plus. Plan que nous appliquâmes la semaine suivante. _

_Tu t'étais chargé avec moi de convaincre Ernie, inséparable ami de Hannah, de lui-même la convaincre de faire une partie de Quidditch avec nous, ce qu'il accepta fort heureusement prétextant que le célibat de cette dernière commençait à lui peser de par les nombreuses plaintes qu'elle formulait à ce sujet, tandis que Ron et Harry s'occupait de Neville. Il fut donc décidé avec Ernie de les faire passer devant le stade par hasard et de nous proposer une partie. _

_Arrivées au stade, Harry, Ron et Neville ouvraient l'énorme malle contenant le souaffle._

_« Je vous préviens les gars, » commença Neville, « ce n'est pas comme ça que vous réussirez à effacer l'ardoise... En plus vous savez bien que le Quiddi - QU'EST-CE QU'HANNAH FAIT ICI? » maugréa-t-il ensuite en voyant les deux Poufsouffles pénétrer le terrain. _

_« Bah on l'a invitée à venir jouer avec nous, » avais-je rétorqué._

_« BANDE DE SALAUDS! VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT EXPRES », dit-il, bas, quoique cela nous parut hurlé. « JE VOUS DETESTE ! BANDE DE - Sa... Salut Hannah..._

_«Salut… » répondit-elle en même temps que de timides rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, ce que cet imbécile ne remarqua pas de par son stress, et qui nous rassura. _

_Nous avions tout planifié à l'avance. Nous devions faire exprès de renverser Ron pour qu'il tombe et qu'il simule une forte douleur à l'épaule afin qu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête. D'ailleurs, j'eus vraiment peur, parce que tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte avec Ron, et que sa simulation ne me sembla pas en être une aux premiers abords. Il fallait dire qu'il jouait parfaitement bien la comédie... Il se tordait dans tous les sens et criait encore plus fort que des mandragores si bien qu'il faillit me percer un tympan. _

_« Bon… Neville, Hannah, occupez-vous de ranger tout le matériel, » s'exclama Ernie. « Seamus, Dean, Harry et moi on emmène Ron à l'infirmerie. »_

_Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'indigner du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient à ranger quand il ne fallait pas quatre personnes pour transporter le roux à l'infirmerie, malgré sa carrure, nous étions partis. Je m'étais aperçu à ce moment là que Ron devait impérativement faire un régime, parce que même si tu m'aidais à le porter, j'avais tout de même l'impression de porter un dragon sur mon épaule gauche. _

_Nous allâmes nous cacher un peu plus loin et commençâmes à regarder la scène avec une impatience folle. Après tout, il était normal de désirer que cette dernière débouche sur quelque chose vu le temps que nous avions mis à réfléchir dessus. Nous les observions, timides, ne s'accorder aucun regard, ranger les souaffles dans la malle, puis commencer à partir. Puis –les voyant arriver, nous étions partis plus loin- nous vîmes finalement Hannah faire un signe à Neville et partir en direction du château, le pauvre ayant probablement proposé de ranger lui-même la malle dans la remise. _

_Et là, mon cœur faillit bondir quand je vis Neville agripper le bras de Hannah pour l'empêcher de partir. Hannah qui, ne comprenant pas, demanda d'abord gentiment la raison de cette interposition, et qui, ne recevant pour réponse qu'un regard admiratif du gazon sous les pieds de Neville, s'emporta finalement. Mon cœur fit un véritable bond, là._

_Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Neville faire preuve de courage. Il se jeta sur Hannah manquant presque de la faire tomber, pour capturer ses lèvres en même temps que ses mains agrippaient des bras raidis de surprise._

_J'entendis alors Harry soupirer, Ron plaquer sa main contre son front, Ernie rester étrangement silencieux et toi te mettre à traiter Neville d'imbécile. Quant à moi, ma bouche ne pouvait plus se fermer, parce que même si le geste était osé, et même si je ne connaissais pas grand chose aux femmes, je leur savais tout du moins un goût de la délicatesse et des flatteries qui autoriserait le geste de Neville. Mais je compris ensuite pourquoi Ernie s'était tût. Parce qu'il connaissait Hannah bien, bien mieux que nous aussi ne fut-il guère surpris de la voir se détendre et ensuite répondre avec la même fougue, si ce n'est plus. _

_Et toi, tu rigolais, tellement content de t'être fait pardonner. Tu détestais tant qu'on puisse t'en vouloir, que tu n'avais pu t'empêcher de rire, rires traduisant ta joie de ne plus avoir à te soucier du "problème Neville". _

_Et moi... Je te trouvais magnifique. Et c'en fut fini de mon oubli. _

_En voyant Neville embrasser Hannah, je m'étais aperçu du niveau titanesque qu'obtenait lentement ma jalousie. En le voyant embrasser cette fille, je sentis mon cœur se ralentir, et indéniablement, mon regard se tourner vers toi, pour ne plus te lâcher. Il faisait des va-et-viens entre ton visage et la scène amoureuse des deux nouveaux amants, les remplaçant par nous deux. Toi et moi, T'embrassant avec tout autant de passion que le nouveau Neville découvert, et cela m'effraya, me déchira le cœur._

_J'avais soudainement trop peur que tu découvres à quel point je t'aimais car je le découvrais un peu moi-même et que je n'avais encore expérience du secret amoureux. En temps normal, j'aurais été heureux de constater une fois de plus que les plans que nous établissions, marchaient toujours, mais je venais juste de comprendre pourquoi, depuis la rentrée, ta présence me gênait. Parce que je t'aimais. Parce que je le savais. Parce que tu ne le savais pas. Oublier ne servait à rien, je n'y arrivais pas._

_Et ne manquant jamais de remarquer la présence d'un malaise dans mon esprit, tu remarquas bien que je n'étais pas dans mon état le plus normal, et tu amplifias cet état. Parce qu'en t'inquiétant pour moi, tu renforçais mon amour, tu lui ajoutais des arguments qui précipitaient ma perte et tu rendais sans le vouloir ta présence tout bonnement insupportable. Mais, heureusement, les trois autres étaient occupés à mater le nouveau couple se bouffer les amygdales et ne remarquèrent rien me concernant. _

_« Seamus, ça va ? » me demandas-tu d'un ton inquiet._

_Pendant un instant, qui me sembla être une heure vu que le temps s'était arrêté des la première note jouée par ton larynx, quand tu t'approchas afin d'avoir meilleure estimation de mon état, je crus bien flancher. Je crus bien absoudre toute ma retenue, toute l'amitié que je te devais, toutes les années que nous avions partagées, tous les rires entendus par nos oreilles et ce juste pour avoir la chance d'effleurer tes lèvres, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. _

_Mais tu brisas ce rêve en me demandant une fois de plus si je me sentais au mieux, ce à quoi je ne pus répondre autrement qu'en me levant brusquement et en partant à vive allure vers le château. Je ne connaissais que trop le dicton affirmant que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation était d'y céder, et j'étais bien trop près de le confirmer pour m'attarder à contempler ton visage, d'autant que ta perspicacité naturelle aurait fini par me démasquer. _

_Je t'entendais crier mon nom alors que je perdais mon souffle. J'entendais le bruit de tes pas me poursuivre, en pensant ironiquement que dans l'histoire, au vu des sentiments différents que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, il aurait été plus normal que ce soit moi qui engage la poursuite._

_Fatalement, étant à cette époque toujours plus athlétique que moi – enfin, surtout _plus grand_ que moi et donc avec des foulées plus large – tu finis par me rattraper, juste avant que je ne puisse franchir les limites du parc. » _

_« Bon sang, Seamus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ! » t'étais-tu exclamé en m'agrippant le bras. _

_« Lâche-moi bordel !»_

_Me dégageant de ton étreinte, je pus faire quelques pas de plus avant que tu ne me dépasses, me barrant littéralement le chemin en tendant tes bras. _

_« Seamus... Ca fait maintenant six longues années que je te connais, alors c'est toi qui va me lâcher avec ta réserve de merde et me dire ce qui cloche. »_

_« Et toi arrête avec ta compassion, Dean. A ce moment, sa seule utilité est de me dégouter. »_

_Tu fus pour le moins touché par ma remarque. C'était en effet la première fois que j'osais te répondre aussi méchamment alors que tu tentais d'apaiser mes tourments. _

_« Je t'en prie, Seamus, ne va croire que je vais me casser parce que tu me vexes. »_

_« Et je t'en prie, Dean, arrête de croire qu'on a onze ans de nouveau et qu'on partage tous nos petits secrets. »_

_« Je ne te demande pas une confession de quinze parchemins putain. Je veux juste que tu me dises clairement si ça va. Le problème, je suis bien capable de le deviner parce que, je me répète, mais ça fait six que je te connais. »_

_Je ne pus retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait mes lèvres dès le moment ou tu m'avais assuré ne pas vouloir un roman, puisqu'il était évident que si ma réponse s'avérait négative, tu n'attendrais pas dix secondes pour l'exiger. _

_« C'est ça le problème, Dean, tu ne sais pas tout… » m'étais-je risqué à dire, en espérant qu'ignorant la source de mon malaise et craignant de me blesser en forçant sa découverte, tu me fiches la paix._

_« Non, c'est vrai, je ne connais pas tout de toi. Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, ce qui inclut que j'en sais suffisamment pour que tu ne me dupes pas longtemps. »_

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Pas parce que je percevais que tu avais raison en affirmant que la duperie n'aurait guère une durée infinie et que mon secret, maintenant que l'oubli n'était plus d'actualité, risquait fort de se voir percé à jour. Non. Seulement parce que tu m'avais qualifié de meilleur ami. _

_Tu venais subitement de me ramener à la réalité que quelques vains espoirs agrémentés de souvenirs heureux avaient soigneusement modifiée. Je me voyais désormais contraint de réaliser, en plus du fait que je ne pouvais décemment pas te communiquer cette information, que le faire ne m'apporterait rien d'autre qu'un partage douloureux car finalement impossible. Et, comme tu le sais, il est toujours douloureux, même si cela à généralement des répercutions bénéfiques, d'observer la destruction des illusions qui s'étaient soudées à notre esprit, à la différence que ma peine s'était dans ce cas là transformée en colère. _

_« Tu sais quoi, Dean, tu as raison. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es ce putain de meilleur ami qui me colle sans cesse et avec qui je partage bien des choses. Rire, joie, peine et autres sentiments. Celui à qui je me confie, celui qui m'écoute, celui qui me prend dans ses bras, qui me réconforte… Mais, ce n'est pas tout, Dean… Ce n'est pas TOUT. »_

_Tu restas fixe durant toute la durée de mon discours, tentant de déchiffrer quelle confession se cachait entre chaque mot, et, assurément, tu compris ce que j'entendais, probablement en te remémorant ce qui avait causé ma réaction à la base. Puis, comme je l'avais prémédité, ton visage se décomposa lentement, perdit ce qu'il avait d'inquiétude pour ne laisser place qu'à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille qui t'avouait ses sincères et profonds sentiments, c'était moi. _

_Tu ne savais visiblement pas comment réagir. En me courant après, tu t'étais sans doute mis en tête que ce baiser avait fait remonter d'anciens épisodes douloureux que j'avais partagés avec une fille. Cependant, à la place de ça, tu découvris tout le contraire, et que ton meilleur ami était gay et que sa condition t'impliquait premièrement. Et je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi... choqué, même si je te comprenais un peu._

_Alors je t'ai regardé une dernière fois, dans le plus parfait silence alors que le vent fouettait nos cheveux et nos oreilles, avant de te dépasser en prenant bien peine de ne pas t'effleurer, et de retourner à Poudlard, et dans mon lit que je ne quitterai plus pour le reste de la journée. Moi qui n'avais jusque là jamais cru que mon appétit, tant il me tiraillait dès que j'osais ne pas le satisfaire, dépendrait directement de mon état psychique, je me sentais bien bête. _

_Cette nuit-là, je t'attendis durant des heures, n'arrivant pas de toute manière à fermer l'œil. Quoique mes précédents espoirs m'avaient inculqué la prudence, à la seconde où j'avais rejoins les rideaux de mon lit, je m'étais imaginé que tu les franchirais tôt ou tard afin de tenir une conversation aussi inévitable que redoutée, que tu poserais tes fesses sur le côté gauche du lit, que je me mettrais en tailleur et que nous laisserions nos cœurs se débarrasser des artifices de l'embarras, n'offrir que la sincérité. _

_Le lendemain matin, à peine ouverts, mes yeux s'orientèrent automatiquement vers ton lit, la finesse des rideaux permettant un minimum de visibilité, et n'y aperçu aucune présence. Il paraissait évident que, toi non plus, tu n'avais pu t'offrir qu'un nombre faible d'heures de sommeil, et que tu t'étais en conséquence levé aux aurores. Et puisqu'il s'agissait hélas de mon cas également, il me sembla judicieux de partir à ta recherche afin d'engendrer la confrontation qui martelait nos méditations, l'heure nous permettant la discrétion adéquat et la peur de réveiller quelqu'un muselant nos possibles emportements. _

_Je me levais donc et, après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'aucun de nos camarades n'avait encore goûté aux joies du réveil, je sortis du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant la fraicheur du matin qui glaça mes membres. Fort heureusement, tu facilitas ma recherche en te contentant du grand canapé en velours de la salle commune. Assis, le regard fasciné par les motifs magnifiquement cousus du tapis, je ne pus entraver la contemplation à laquelle mon esprit se livra. Là, les cernes marqués, tu réfléchissais, tu ne me voyais pas, ce qui semblait te rendre un brin serein. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête que tu savais imminente. Cette pensée dût d'ailleurs te traverser l'esprit, car tu remarquas ma présence juste après. _

_Profitant de ta confusion, je m'assis à côté de toi, prenant soin pour ne pas te déstabiliser de garder un minimum de distance. _

_« Tu as dormi ici cette nuit ? »_

_Tu hochas la tête et le silence se fit de nouveau entendre. D'un autre côté, quoique nos esprits n'avaient cessé d'y penser toute la nuit dernière, ce n'était qu'un épisode imaginaire et, comme souvent, la réalité était autrement plus dure à traiter. Mais j'avais engagé la conversation, alors c'était à moi de la continuer. _

_« Dean... Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit hier... »_

_« Non... Tais-toi... Je... Je ne veux pas en parler... Juste… Laisse-moi tranquille pour le moment… »_

_Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ta prolixité atteigne des niveaux insoupçonnés, mais je m'étais encore moins attendu à ce que tu puisses formuler pareille réponse. _

_« S'il te plait Seamus... Je t'en prie... Pars. »_

_La claque fut lourde, mais elle n'eut aucun effet particulier, parce qu'à dire vrai, elle ne laissait rien entendre. A mon sens, il n'y avait que deux réponses possibles : ou tu comprenais et partageais mes sentiments, ou tu m'affligeais d'une grosse claque qui avait une chance de me refroidir assez le cerveau pour t'oublier. Mais là, tu ne faisais que me plonger dans le doute parce que tu doutais toi-même et parce que mes sentiments se rattachaient forcément aux tiens. Là, alors que j'avais à une vitesse folle établi les réactions que je me devais d'obtenir selon les deux réponses préméditées, le filet de sécurité n'avait pas supporté le poids de ma chute. _

_Les dégâts n'étaient cependant pas douloureux au point de me paralyser, aussi exauçais-je ta volonté en me levant et en sortant de chez les Gryffondor. L'avantage de vivre dans un château, c'est que la marche s'y exerce facilement sans pour autant avoir à affronter le froid de l'extérieur. J'ai dû marcher au moins une demie heure, jusqu'à arriver, sans trop savoir comment, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, où je me suis assis. Où j'ai pleuré comme jamais avant. Où je t'ai maudit sur au moins dix générations. Où je me suis maudit de façon similaire. _

_Les semaines s'enchainèrent sans que tu ne m'adresses un mot, sans que tu ne m'adresses un regard, sans que tu ne prennes place à côté de moi à la table Gryffondor pour les repas, sans que tu n'oses faire un geste en ma direction. Tout le monde le remarqua, mais personne n'osait intervenir de peur d'envenimer la situation, car ils savaient bien que la profondeur de notre amitié leur en empêchait une parfaite compréhension. Alors ils se partageaient en quelque sorte le temps entre nous deux, et ça me faisait plaisir, parce que tu étais plus populaire que moi. _

_Il y eut ensuite une vague d'événements qui suivit... Ron fût accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch et bouffait le nez de Lavande toutes les deux secondes, Hermione me rejoignait dans les rangs des jaloux incurables, Harry s'égarait on ne savait où, Neville peinait à comprendre de quelle manière arranger les caprices auxquels sa nouvelle petite amie se livrait souvent, et tu continuas de m'ignorer._

_Ce qui m'a probablement achevé, c'est quand tu as invité Ginny au bal de noël. Je n'en revenais pas... Ou plutôt je crois que je ne voulais pas en revenir. Tu m'avais si souvent répété, avant de complètement m'ignorer, que cette fille te semblait trop facile pour en valoir véritablement le coup, qu'il me sembla impossible de te voir ne serait-ce que sous entendre le contraire, même si cela n'avait que pour utilité de t'éviter la solitude. Mais, comme pour tout ce que tu avais précédemment accompli, j'ai conservé ma rage et l'ai profondément enfouie. Ca valait mieux. _

_Le soir du bal, j'avais fait exprès de ne trouver personne pour m'accompagner quoique plusieurs filles m'en avaient fait la proposition, décidant que mon esprit s'occuperait sans doute mieux à finir des devoirs sur lesquels j'avais pris un peu de retard. Hermione, qui avait également décidé de ne pas combler le vide laissé par Ron, s'était de plus jointe à moi – bien qu'ayant pour sa part fini les siens depuis longtemps – apportant sa culture et sa science à ma méconnaissance et ma mauvaise syntaxe._

_Nous travaillâmes ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, enchainant les lectures de chapitres tout aussi fascinants qu'ennuyeux pour les cours d'histoire de la magie, les manuels d'une grande complexité pour les cours de potion et les discordes sur le traitement du sujet. Mais l'étude intensive, n'étant pas mon fort, contrairement à ma camarade, et ayant plus qu'avancé, je pris ensuite congé, en remerciant chaleureusement Hermione de son précieux soutien. La surcharge de travail et la perspective d'être encore levé quand tu rentrerais me plaça automatiquement dans mon lit. _

_J'ignore ensuite combien de temps il fallut pour que tu rentres, la contemplation du plafond m'en avait ôté toute notion. J'ignore tout autant combien de temps il m'a fallut pour que je m'aperçoive que tu n'étais ni Ron, ni Harry et ni Neville. Ce qu'en revanche je sus immédiatement, c'est qu'il allait se produire quelque chose. Parce qu'après avoir tourné la tête vers l'horloge, je m'étais aperçu que le bal n'était pas fini, parce que je savais que tu n'ignorais pas quant à toi me trouver ici, et parce que j'en avais le pressentiment. A partir du moment où tu avais claqué la porte, l'atmosphère s'était changée de manière si brusque que cela ne put m'échapper. _

_Là, debout devant les rideaux de mon lit, je t'observais m'observer, ou du moins je distinguais ta silhouette se demander si l'inertie de la mienne signifiait que j'étais déjà parti vers le pays des rêves. A travers la mince épaisseur des rideaux, éclairés par la faible lumière de la lune traversant la fenêtre, je te voyais, j'entendais le son de ta respiration lourde, je la sentais presque réchauffer le dortoir. Le temps s'arrêta tout bonnement autour de moi, autour de nous, comme une bulle que nul ne viendrait percer, et dans laquelle tu pénétras finalement en t'asseyant sur le côté gauche de mon lit. _

_Tu restas ainsi à me regarder, malgré l'obscurité qui ne t'accordait pas une visibilité très correcte, pendant dix minutes minimum. Pendant six cent secondes, le silence nous offrit un échange que l'on aurait pu croire interminable, alors que je m'étais redressé en tailleur pour te faire complètement face. Nous étions des ombres, des ombres que les nuages faisaient disparaître et réapparaître au gré du vent qui les berçait, des figures fantomatiques effrayantes mais que l'on avait envie d'approcher. Par curiosité. Par amour. Par bêtise ou par sagesse. Chacune de ses réponses nous semblait plausible, légitime. _

_Alors nous nous avançâmes l'un vers l'autre, lentement, de peur de brusquer l'autre. L'obscurité ne nous gêna pas, car nous avions conscience de l'attraction naturelle qui s'exerçait entre nos lèvres. Attirés comme les emmerdes vers Harry, nul obstacle ne pouvait freiner la course que nos corps menaient, aucune pensée prudente, aucun sentiment de sécurité qui ne pouvait prévenir un geste qu'il serait ensuite impossible d'annihiler. Qu'importaient les dangers dans lesquels nous nous jetions, il n'y avait à nos esprits que la nécessité d'accomplir cette pulsion trop longtemps retenue. _

_Et nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact, timidement, explorant la saveur et le plaisir de l'attente. Brusquement plus énergiques, elles s'entremêlèrent avec un soupçon de violence probablement déduite d'une frustration précédent leur rendez-vous. Elles se découvrirent autrement que par des articulations de mots, autrement que par des déformations joviales ou haineuses, autrement que par l'amitié, et elles éprouvaient visiblement de leur recherche une satisfaction suffisante pour continuer durant une éternité. Elles n'éprouvèrent aucune fatigue, aucune lassitude ni aucune honte._

_Puis tu te levas, tu me regardas une dernière fois et me souris. Je ne le voyais pas, mais, comme je l'ai dit, un lien s'était établi entre nos lèvres au point que j'arrivais à deviner chaque mouvement qu'elles effectuaient. Je te rendis ce sourire, et je sus que tu ne le vis que par ton cœur, que par ce même lien que désormais nous partagions. Enfin, tu déposas un léger baiser sur mon front avant de partir vers ton lit, et, le lendemain, tout redevint normal à la différence que les baisers s'étaient immiscés en plus dans nos disputes et nos réconciliations. _

_Plus tard, quand je t'eus demandé ce qui avait guidé tes pas vers le chemin de notre dortoir plutôt qu'à suivre ceux de Ginny sur la piste de danse, tu me répondis que tu avais simplement su que c'était la chose à faire. Pas parce que tu t'en voulais de m'avoir laissé là-bas, pas parce que danser avec la rousse t'avait fait réaliser que ce ne devait pas être ta cavalière ou encore parce que tu n'avais que réfléchir à ça – tu t'étais à l'inverse mis en tête de l'oublier – simplement parce que tu avais su. Voilà. Et je me suis toujours dis qu'une fois encore, dans sa miséricorde la plus totale, le destin nous avait donné un petit coup de pouce. _

_Ce fut notre premier baiser. Il n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, ne s'était ni déroulé d'une manière originale ni n'était arrivé avec ces mêmes moyens. Ce fut un premier baiser comme on en voit dans les livres, dans les films ou chez des amis. Mais, comme ceux-ci, il marqua le début d'autre chose et il me fit prier pour que les suivants soient tous aussi magnifiques. _

...**  
><strong>

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

...**  
><strong>

La nuit tombait sur l'hôpital St Mangouste, et les infirmières faisaient le tour de toutes les chambres afin de prévenir les familles que les heures de visite n'allaient pas tarder à s'achever. Une de ces infirmières, qui s'était pris d'affection pour un petit Irlandais aux cheveux blonds, pénétra la chambre 4121 pour l'en informer. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier, allongé sur le lit du patient, endormi et serein comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais ne pouvant déroger au règlement, elle le secoua gentiment, lui dit de rentrer chez lui une fois que ses yeux furent ouverts, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Seamus la retint avant qu'elle ne sorte et lui demanda de prévenir Mrs Thomas qu'il rentrerait à pied, avant de prendre ses affaires, d'embrasser Dean et de sortir. Sur le chemin du retour, une cigarette au bec, Seamus se rendit compte des effets tout aussi bénéfiques et dangereux qu'avaient le fait de retracer toute leur relation, car cela éveillait en lui des souvenirs agréables, gâchés par la pensé que, peut-être, il ne pourrait plus en revivre de semblables.

« De quoi je vais te parler demain, hein? Gros con... » pensa-t-il alors que la fumée de sa cigarette se dissiper dans l'air, en même temps que ces soucis pour le reste de la journée. Il n'avait jamais eu pareille envie de dormir.

...

**TBC**

..._  
><em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu vu l'horreur qu'il a été pour moi. Sérieusement, alors que j'avais juste réécris la plupart des passages du premier, en les arrangeant selon mes critères, j'ai pour celui-ci plus écris que réécris vu que j'ai presque supprimé la moitié TT-TT. Enfin, je me plais à l'idée que cela vous fera plaisir, tout comme je me plais à croire que vous n'hésiterez pas à me le dire. Je vous embrasse. Le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard parce que je travaille un nouvel OS en ce moment_

_Bêta-mot de la bêta-lectrice: HAHAHA 4444444444444444444444444444_

_Merci à tous de suivre les merveilleux mots de notre merveilleux Jordy._


	3. De ton coming out

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages qui servent à sa construction n'ont hélas pas le même statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps que ce chapitre aura mis à sortir. J'avais précisé dans le précédent qu'il serait retardé par l'écriture d'un OS, mais ma folie créative étant ce qu'elle est, ce n'est pas un, mais deux TS qui sont venus s'incruster sur mon profil. Je réalise également que la réécriture est un processus bien plus complexe que l'écriture. Enfin bref, je n'aime pas trop le sujet de ce chapitre parce qu'il entraine généralement vers le cliché (où je m'étais VRAIMENT engouffré dans la première version), aussi je vous prierai d'être indulgent si je me suis de nouveau placé sous ses lois.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Kiwi le Smoothie**, parce qu'elle a posté un OS Dean/Seamus qui m'a motivé pour terminer ce chapitre, et parce que sa présence sur ce site me manque. Et je n'oublie pas de remercier la merveilleuse **Ecnerrolf **pour sa correction et ses précieux arrangements.

…

**TU TE SOUVIENS ?  
><strong>

…

_**Chapitre 2 : De ton coming-out ?**_

…

C'était soit avec la plus grande joie ou, bien au contraire, avec la plus grande peine, que les élèves de l'école magique britannique de Poudlard rentraient en cours, après deux longues semaines de vacances amplement méritées. Hermione Granger abordait déjà cette journée avec un large sourire aux lèvres alors que ses deux éternels compagnons d'aventure, avec qui elle avait remporté une guerre, affichaient une tête plus que fatiguée; s'étant probablement levés du pied gauche, et abordant quant à eux cette journée avec bien moins d'enthousiasme.

Après avoir passé deux semaines à aider Charlie dans sa réserve, leur niveau d'énergie était au plus bas, et la possibilité d'une troisième semaine de vacances leur faisait irrésistiblement envie. Certes, découvrir les magnifiques paysages roumains, assister à la naissance d'un dragonneau et jouer au Quidditch avec un des meilleurs attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard leur avaient procuré un bien fou, mais les griffures, brulures et autres blessures n'obtenaient pas le même effet. Et ils espéraient fortement, en conséquence, que la première journée de cours ne leur serait pas une attaque supplémentaire qui les ferait tomber de fatigue.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle afin de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner qui les requinquerait surement, qu'ils recevaient les habituelles salutations de leurs camarades et qu'ils s'assirent à leur table, ils entendirent plusieurs personnes chuchoter. Étant tous trois curieux, ils tendirent l'oreille pour s'apercevoir que quasiment tout le monde parlait du couple gay référence de Poudlard, Seamus et Dean. Aucune réprimande ne leur était adressée, mais le sujet exact de la conversation leur échappait et ils n'entendaient véritablement que des noms, et non des faits. Détestant plus que tout être à l'écart des autres, et surtout ne pas être au courant des derniers commérages de Poudlard, ils se dirent que la meilleure solution était probablement d'en parler aux concernés directement.

Mais voilà le problème, ni Seamus, ni Dean n'étaient là, et personne ne semblait véritablement savoir pourquoi.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? » s'écria Mrs Thomas.

Seamus Finnigan se trouvait dans la cuisine, assis près du bar, mangeant un croissant au beurre dans la main droite et buvant une tasse de café dans la main gauche. Après deux semaines, la sensation de faim lui revenait en même temps que les cernes marquant son visage auparavant disparaissaient lentement, signe que le sommeil n'était plus un ennemi qui cherchait à le fuir mais un allié sur qui il pouvait compter.

« Je mange un croissant et bois un café noir, » répondit-il de manière sarcastique.

« Merci, je vois bien que tu prends ton petit déjeuner. Si je te demande pourquoi tu es encore ici, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et que tu devrais déjà être parti depuis longtemps. »

À l'entente même du mot "rentrée", le visage de Seamus se tendit immédiatement. Mrs Thomas n'étant pas revenue la veille pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle devait sûrement avoir pensé retrouver la maison vide et un petit mot de Seamus lui disant qu'il retournait à l'école. Il savait bien qu'il était actuellement censé se trouver en cours, mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu la veille au guichet magique de la gare, afin de demander un ticket de train, les mots n'étaient pas sortis et il était retourné à l'hôpital immédiatement.

Comment pouvait-il retourner à l'école alors que Dean ne le pouvait pas ? Comment pouvait-il annoncer à tous ses amis que, peut-être, ils ne le reverraient jamais ? Comment pouvait-il laisser ce dernier, bien qu'il commence à lui accorder un peu de confiance, entre les mains d'une mère qui l'avait, deux années plus tôt, abandonné? Impossible.

« Je... Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps depuis que Dean est dans cet état, et… »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Seamus... Je sais que tu as encore la notion du temps et que tu sais quel jour nous sommes... »

Elle soupira, posa son sac sur le bar et s'assit en face de lui.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas laisser Dean seul et que tu ne désires pas plus retourner en cours sans lui. Mais réfléchis... Je suis certaine que Dean n'aurait jamais voulu que tu restes à te lamenter sur lui... »

Seamus crut bien, lorsque sa belle-mère eut fini de parler, qu'il allait éclater de rire tant la situation pouvait être ironique. Dean n'aurait pas voulu le voir comme ça? Oui, elle avait parfaitement raison et il le savait. Néanmoins que cette femme puisse prétendre connaitre véritablement quelque chose de son fils, et encore plus quelque chose de son fils le concernant directement, l'insupportait profondément. Parce qu'il se souvenait distinctement l'avoir vu lui tourner le dos pour ce qui semblait être une période infinie.

« C'est la meilleure celle-là! Et vous pouvez me dire depuis quand exactement vous savez ce que Dean peut penser? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est à dire il y deux semaines et demi à peu de choses près, c'était vraiment le cadet de vos soucis ! »

La cible de ces attaques verbales un peu lourdes passa une main sur son visage. Elle savait que ça allait recommencer... Seamus et elle allaient s'engueuler violemment sans en venir aux mains, allaient partir chacun de leurs côtés, lui à l'hôpital et elle au boulot, et rentreraient le soir en ne prononçant aucune excuse, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou alors elle accepterait une tonne de travail supplémentaire, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, afin de ne pas rentrer à une heure où le blond risquait d'être là.

Elle avait toujours bien aimé ce petit durant les six années qui avaient précédé la découverte de la véritable relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils. Elle n'avait cependant pas hésité à l'accueillir chez elle pour qu'il puisse rester près de son cher et tendre, et au final, elle n'avait rien regretté. Car Seamus pouvait être très gentil parfois; il l'aidait à s'occuper de cette maison, à connaitre l'état de son fils quand elle ne pouvait se rendre elle-même à l'hôpital, mais surtout, elle avait l'étrange impression que Seamus remplaçait cette présence que Dean ne lui offrait plus. La présence d'un fils dont elle devait s'occuper. Et un fils n'étant jamais facile à gérer mais devant pourtant l'être, elle le faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu ne vois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi? »

« Encore mieux! Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? Vraiment? Et depuis quand exactement ? Parce qu'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, vous vous fichiez royalement de mon état de santé quand vous m'aviez giflé il y a deux ans? »

Ce n'était plus vraiment la conscience de Seamus qui parlait, mais plutôt sa colère. S'inquiéter pour lui? Mais par Merlin, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment! Il n'était certes pas dans le meilleur des états, mais il n'avait pas pour autant besoin de la présence d'une deuxième mère. Ce n'était pas la sienne qui se tenait en face de lui, et le fait qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour sa personne alors que son vrai fils se tenait dans un lit d'hôpital qu'elle esquivait volontairement faisait naître chez l'irlandais un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Parce qu'en imposant sa présence, il devenait le centre d'une intention qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Ça commence à bien faire Seamus ! J'en ai plus que marre que tu me parles comme à un chien, tu as compris? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es encore dans ma maison, alors j'apprécierai que tu me montres un peu plus de respect. Je comprends qu'après ce que j'ai fait, tu ne veuilles pas… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous ne comprenez _toujours_ rien! Au lieu de vous en faire pour moi, occupez-vous de votre fils, il a plus besoin d'aide que moi, parce qu'au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il a connu de bien meilleurs jours! Mais ça, je crois que vous êtes trop egoï... »

CLAC

Le climat de conflit, les cris et les plaintes de Seamus, qui jusqu'alors raisonnaient dans toute la cuisine, laissèrent place à un silence pesant, presque religieux. Le blond avait la main droite sur sa joue droite, rougie à l'extrême. Rougeur causée par la force d'une mère de famille qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution qu'une bonne claque à tant de mauvaise foi, ce qui provoqua sur le visage d'ordinaire si attachant de sa victime une expression aussi proche de l'incompréhension que de la plus totale colère. Et ce douloureux mélange, accompagné par la force de l'impact, le propulsa dans un silence où sa pensée bouillit.

Comment cette _salope_ a-t-elle osé lever la main sur moi une seconde fois? S'exclama intérieurement Seamus. Ce dernier, avec une très grande difficulté, réussissait enfin à accepter sa présence à ses côtés, sans pour autant envisager de rester trop longtemps, et voilà qu'elle gâchait tout. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'écarter le mérite de cette action de ses propos, mais, de manière involontaire, elle avait fait réapparaître par son geste le pire souvenir pouvant la concerner à l'esprit de l'irlandais. Un souvenir qu'il avait jusqu'ici soigneusement enfoui de peur que la rage qu'il lui inspirait ne déclenche une crise comme il n'en avait jamais fait.

« La première fois que je t'ai giflé, même si ça date de deux ans, j'ai regretté immédiatement… Mais là, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'éprouve aucun remord, puisque tu l'as amplement mérité! Je n'en peux vraiment plus de t'entendre déblatérer sur le passé, sur les fautes que j'ai commises alors que tu sais pertinemment bien que je regrette sincèrement maintenant, et que j'essaye par tous les moyens de me racheter... »

Seamus retint un rire, qui n'aurait été qu'un motif supplémentaire pour se voir attribuer une autre gifle, parce qu'à son sens, elle ne pourrait jamais se racheter.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'héberge depuis une semaine et demie? J'essaye de savoir pourquoi mon fils t'a choisi, pourquoi je devrai le faire… Je croyais comprendre, car ça crève les yeux que tu es fou amoureux de lui, mais maintenant... Quand je vois tes réactions, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre Dean… »

Elle s'avança plus en face de lui, en même temps que son sac passait sur son coude.

« Quand comprendras-tu que toujours revenir sur le passé ne fera que parasiter le présent? »

Le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur n'était en rien similaire au claquement de la main sur la joue de Seamus, quelques secondes auparavant. La joue en question reprenait petit à petit une teinte naturelle, mais la douleur - car Mrs Thomas ne semblait guère s'être retenue - persistait et tiraillait toujours le blond, qui termina sa tasse de café en même temps qu'il jeta le reste de son croissant à la poubelle. Le café lui brula les lèvres, et la douleur vive sur le bout de sa langue le sortit de son état léthargique, lui permettant de se laver en vitesse, de prendre son manteau et de partir à grand pas vers l'hôpital. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître -car l'on sait bien à quel point la marche peut permettre de mettre ses idées au clair pour certain - Seamus ne pensa à rien, mis à part à fumer clope sur clope.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

« Bonjour monsieur Finnigan. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

« Je vous ai déjà demandé une centaine de fois de m'appeler Seamus. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans et je crois que c'est un peu trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle monsieur... »

L'infirmière qui l'avait pris sous sa protection préféra ne pas lui rappeler que l'âge dont il faisait mention était justement la raison de l'appellation qu'elle lui donnait, dans la mesure où celui-ci lui conférait sa majorité, tout comme elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'absence de réponse à sa question. La tête qu'il tirait était de toute manière assez explicite, et, en deux semaines, elle commençait à connaitre Seamus, et donc à comprendre qu'il était plus du genre à se braquer si jamais l'insistance se profilait dans la conversation.

Elle voulut informer le blond, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, de l'état toujours stationnaire de son petit ami, mais elle fut appelée pour une urgence.

« Désolée, mais je dois y aller, » fit-elle, déjà partie.

Seamus répondit par un geste de main vague, la regarda partir et s'assit sur un des sièges du hall d'entrée, ses jambes encaissant les crampes provoquées par sa longue marche. Là, il regarda un long moment les personnes passant devant lui, les visages de ceux qui, comme lui, attendait l'aide d'une force mystique, la fin d'une période sombre ou un _avada kedavra _qui règlerait leurs problèmes, et il dut reconnaitre que cela lui permit de se sentir moins seul. Il se leva ensuite et rejoignit la chambre 4121.

« Bonjour Dean, » dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du nommé, et de s'allonger sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de raconter à Dean plusieurs moments de leur vie amoureuse, il ne s'était axé que sur de joyeux souvenir qui donnerait à ce dernier l'envie de revenir, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour les lui conter. Mais là, une main seule ne suffisait pas à lui faire cracher ce qu'il avait sur la langue. C'était la présence d'un corps blotti contre le sien dont il avait besoin, la sensation d'un mouvement thoracique respiratoire, d'un battement mélodique de cœur, sur lequel il avait posé sa tête.

Mrs Thomas l'avait frappé sans aucun remord ni aucune gêne, pour la deuxième et -Seamus se le promit- la dernière fois de sa vie. Ce geste, qui n'avait rien de bien méchant, dans le fond, n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté par sa détentrice, et avait plus qu'autre chose attisé un sentiment si douloureux chez l'irlandais qu'il lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Tu sais que ta mère m'a giflé? » soupira-t-il... « Je le méritais un peu, je crois, mais tu sais quoi? C'est de TA faute... Depuis que tu es là, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, et maintenant ta mère doit me prendre pour une espèce de folle hystérique... J'essaye d'être gentil avec elle, parce que franchement, et ça va te surprendre, elle l'est aussi avec moi. Pourtant, dès que je repense à combien elle t'a fait souffrir, à quel point elle nous a fait souffrir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me comporter comme le pire des cons... C'est stupide, hein? »

Il essuya du revers de sa manche la larme qui venait de couler, et se cala plus confortablement sur le lit.

« Elle a encore levé la main sur moi... Tu te rends compte?... Je n'en reviens pas... La première fois qu'elle l'a fait, c'est quand tu as fait ton coming-out... Tu te souviens? »

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

_Deux putains de longs mois que nous étions ensemble, et que nous nous prouvions chaque jour combien nous pouvions nous aimer. Deux mois que tu avais, lors du bal de noël, posé pour la première fois de ta vie, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Deux mois que nous gardions le silence sur l'évolution de notre relation. Deux mois que tous nos amis ne se doutaient de rien. Deux mois que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Deux mois que je priai pour que notre histoire dure éternellement._

_Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle, et l'appétit passionnel qui nous étreignait depuis le premier contact établi entre nos lèvres ne cessait de croître. Nos sentiments à l'encontre de l'autre se concrétisaient, ce que nos corps ne cessaient de rendre concret par les gestes doux auxquels nous nous livrions, par les baisers de plus en plus longs auxquels nos langues venaient se joindre, par les mots pathétiquement guimauves auxquels succédaient toujours des sourires sincères et tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de parfait dans une relation. _

_La seule chose venant perturber ce calme presque platonique, était la peur qui souvent me nouait l'estomac. Tu n'imagines même pas combien, durant ces deux long mois, j'ai pu être mort de trouille, car, soyons francs, tu m'avais fait ta déclaration sur ce qui ressemblait fortement à une subite idée, à un acte irréfléchi. Tu ne m'avais pas non plus dit, de plus, si tu avais vraiment cogité durant les deux semaines où tu ne me parlais plus, après que mes sentiments eussent été découverts, ou si tu avais agi instinctivement. Alors je flippais... Je ne te faisais pas remarquer que tu ne m'avouais ton amour qu'à partir du moment où je te déclarais le mien, préférant ne pas provoquer deux nouvelles semaines de mutisme. _

_Mais il y eu ce jour où Merlin, conscient de ma profonde détresse et de mes interrogations, intervint en personne et me donna toutes les réponses que j'attendais. J'eus la véritable confirmation de ton intérêt sincère à mon égard, la veille du départ de la plupart des élèves pour les vacances de février. Je ne me souviens plus de l'heure exacte, mais j'étais sur mon lit, en train de déguster un paquet de chocogrenouilles envoyé par ma mère pour me rappeler qu'elle existait. En effet, nous avions décidé de ne pas rejoindre nos familles durant les vacances puisque la plupart de nos amis le faisait et qu'ils nous offraient ainsi un peu plus d'intimité. _

_Je m'apprêtais à manger la dernière chocogrenouille du paquet – que j'avais miraculeusement réussi à camoufler à ta goinfrerie habituelle – mais tu survins sans que je ne t'entende arriver et t'en saisit pour la dévorer sous mes yeux étonnés. Après un grognement de ma part, et un sourire de la tienne, provoqué par la stupide expression faciale que j'abordais, tu te positionnas en face de moi, me volas un baiser en guise de pardon, et te mis à me regarder avec une insistance certaine. _

_« Seamus, il faut que je te parle... Sérieusement. »_

_Sachant par-dessus tout que tu n'étais jamais sérieux pour une raison futile, je m'installai plus convenablement et t'offris un regard significatif d'une pleine ouverture de mes oreilles. _

_« J'aimerais vraiment te présenter à mes parents... » commenças-tu, avant de continuer, voyant bien que je ne saisissais pas le fond de ta pensée. « Je sais que tu connais mes parents et qu'ils te connaissent, mais ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'ils sachent qui tu es vraiment pour moi, désormais. »_

_Et, Merlin, que cette phrase me fit du bien, parce qu'elle prouvait la véracité de tes sentiments de par le risque auxquels tu les exposais en les découvrant. Parce qu' il s'agissait bien d'un risque, puisque, n'ayant aucun talent pour la divination, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment deviner de quelle manière ils recevraient la nouvelle._

_« Tu... Tu es sûr? Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu sais bien ce que ça signifie? Il est possible, même si cela m'étonnerait venant de tes parents, qu'ils prennent la nouvelle avec assez peu d'enthousiasme... Et puis... Ça ne fait pas tant de temps que ça qu'on est ensemble, alors... Tu ne préfères pas attendre? »_

_« Non. Je me sens prêt… Je conçois que ça peut paraître légèrement précipité, mais j'ai le sentiment que le moment est bien choisi. Et puis tu connais les rapports que j'ai avec ma famille. »_

_Oh oui je ne connaissais que trop cette aversion du secret, cet amour de la sincérité qui marquait chaque membre de ta famille, et qui laissait une trop grande place aux confidences. _

_Je devais néanmoins réfléchir, car même si je pensais vainement à cette époque que tes parents étaient les meilleurs du monde, je n'ignorais pas à l'inverse que ce genre d'annonce pouvait tout remettre en cause. Je savais parfaitement que la relation parents-enfant était d'une complexité qui me dépassait de loin, et que tous les signes pouvant fournir de l'espoir, comme par exemple l'amitié de ces derniers avec un(e) homosexuel(le) ne signifiaient pas nécessairement qu'ils apprécieraient de voir leur fils affublé d'un statut similaire. _

_Cependant, je sentais que c'était une solution envisageable, d'autant que, ne pouvant guère imaginer reproduire ce schéma sur mes propres parents, je me confortais dans l'idée que d'autres figures parentales pouvaient prétendre à m'offrir autant d'amour. Mon temps de réflexion fut donc bref et se solda par un nouveau baiser. _

_« C'est comme tu veux, » dis-je dans un sourire. _

_Et tu y répondis par un large sourire qui trouva son interruption par l'occupation que prirent ensuite tes lèvres sur les miennes, en même temps que tes bras m'entouraient et me faisaient basculer doucement sur le lit. Collés l'un contre l'autre, le silence envahit soudainement le dortoir et il ne se fit entendre que le bruit des draps se fripant sous nos mouvements, le bruit de nos échanges buccaux et de nos mains traçant les contours de nos formes. _

_Puis tes caresses se firent plus décidées, plus fougueuses et s'accentuant plus autour de mes fesses qu'elles massèrent en même temps que ma tête se perdait. Chose qui empira quand tu détachas ta bouche de la mienne pour venir la nicher dans mon cou et le suçoter, le lécher, le mordiller. Tout ce que tu entreprenais m'emmener directement au septième ciel sans retour, au point que j'en arrivais à oublier la possibilité qu'un de nos compagnons n'entre brutalement et ne nous surprenne. Je n'étais obnubilé que par tes gestes et par les effets qu'ils possédaient sur moi. _

_Il fallait en même temps avouer qu'en deux mois, nous n'avions jamais eu de baisers qui s'étaient prolongés à un tel paroxysme de plaisir, s'arrêtant la plupart du temps aux frontières établies par nos vêtements. Mais là, tu venais d'ôter ta chemise, je venais d'ôter la tienne et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions torse nu, toi sur moi, continuant ce manège sulfureux. Je n'avais à ce jour jamais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant, d'aussi inévitable et d'aussi évident. _

_Le pire fut sans doute quand tu lâchas ma bouche et mon cou pour venir caresser mon torse avec ta langue. Tu torturas avec un malin plaisir chaque recoin de mon abdomen, cajolant mon nombril, repassant mes courbes de ta salive et malaxant mes épaules. Je ne savais pas comment tu faisais pour rendre la douleur d'une morsure jouissive, sur un endroit aussi sensible, mais ça me fascinait. Même si j'avais eu vent de tes prouesses amoureuses, et plus particulièrement de ta grande habilité tactile, je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi orgasmique. Je me laissais aller sous tes mains expertes et ne pouvais te répondre qu'en poussant de petits gémissements._

_Et puis, tout s'arrêta subitement. Ouvrant les yeux parallèlement à la sensation de ton corps sur le mien disparaissant, je découvris avec stupeur que tu te tenais debout, au pied du lit, et que tu reboutonnais ta chemise._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_« Dommage pour toi, mais nous partons demain matin aux aurores, et comme ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, il y a une tonne de truc à préparer, à commencer par nos valises. Et te connaissant, ça risque bien de t'occuper pour le reste de la journée. »_

_Aussi rapidement que tu avais su la faire apparaitre, l'excitation s'enfonça plus bas que terre pour laisser place à une terrible envie de meurtre. J'avais presque oublié, depuis que nous étions ensemble, que ton passe-temps favori était de m'embarrasser, et je découvrais avec une certaine surprise que ce nouvel élément ne te gênait pas le moins du monde, et que tu te plaisais visiblement à l'utiliser. J'oubliais donc ma colère pour te féliciter de tant d'adresse machiavélique._

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut Neville qui me réveilla en sursaut, puisqu'il prenait le même train que moi et que le départ de l'école pour rejoindre la gare était dans trente minutes à peine. Je devais donc me dépêcher d'aller me laver, d'enfiler les affaires que j'avais préparées la veille si je voulais éviter que mon estomac crie famine durant les heures composant le trajet de train de Poudlard à Londres. Malheureusement, j'entendis immédiatement le bruit de la douche m'indiquant son occupation et compris que tu y étais vu que Ron et Harry roupillaient comme des trolls. _

_Mais à ce moment précis, une diabolique idée de vengeance me traversa l'esprit. Tu m'avais, la veille, torturé sous ta langue en augmentant considérablement mon excitation, pour au final me laisser insatisfait. Je me devais donc de reproduire ce schéma en y ajoutant une dose de piment qui rendrait ton insatisfaction encore plus grande que la mienne, et en priant pour que l'excitation ne me fasse pas perdre la tête à moi non plus._

_Me levant donc, je remerciai Neville de m'avoir réveillé, et encore plus, de partir vers la Grande salle se saisir de quelques vivres utiles au voyage, me laissant champ libre pour pénétrer la salle de bain. Dans celle-ci, je distinguai ta silhouette à travers le rideau et ne tardai pas à sentir une certaine hésitation du fait que nous ne nous étions encore jamais vu nus, du fait qu'une blague n'était peut être pas la mieux indiquée pour permettre à ce cap d'être enfin franchi. _

_Néanmoins, plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus la blague me paraissait être une alternative convenable, car, après tout, le rire est le meilleur remède contre la peur. Et je n'envisageais pas de quelle manière je pourrai t'aborder avec envie sans que la crainte de mal s'y prendre ne vienne finalement empêcher mon geste et insérer une abstinence destructrice de couple à long terme. Aussi ne mis-je pas plus de temps pour enlever mes vêtements, pour les jeter dans le panier à linge situé non loin, et pour lentement me glisser derrière toi, le bruit de la douche masquant ceux que je produisais par mes gestes. _

_Tu sursautas légèrement lorsque mes bras vinrent entourer ta taille, te pensant seul, mais je sentis tes membres se détendre quand ils commencèrent à t'étreindre affectueusement. Néanmoins, je perçus immédiatement un nouveau raidissement de chacun de tes muscles lorsque mes mains, elles, se mirent à décrire des tracés sensuels, des cercles à la fois doux et énergiques._

_« Seamus, » soufflas-tu, « je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps pour ce genre de choses, aussi plaisantes soient-elles. »_

_Pour seule réponse, mes caresses se firent plus vives, plus fortes et plus situées. Chaque zone érogène de ton corps hormis la principale se voyait sollicitée, traitée avec une estime à la hauteur de leur perfection tout comme maltraitée à la hauteur de l'ivresse qu'elles me provoquaient et qui me faisaient un peu trop oublier ma mission première. Le tout pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, où la chaleur du jet de douche augmenta l'intensité de mes gestes et la réponse que tu leur accordas. _

_Pensant t'avoir suffisamment préparé, et pensant l'être tout autant que toi, je jugeai bon de commencer la prochaine étape de mon plan, car je n'oubliais tout de même pas que nous étions en retard. Ainsi, je te retournais, je t'embrassais langoureusement, je couvrais ton cou, ton torse et ce qui s'en suivit de baiser. Ma descente continua jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à bonne destination, celle recherchée depuis le départ. D'un geste prudent, je me mis à célébrer cette arrivée par mes mains, offrant le luxe de caresses légères et timides car craignant d'y ajouter une langue peut-être de trop. _

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, pensant que tu me préviendrais en cas de mauvaise manœuvre, je la joignis finalement à la danse qui parcourait l'étendue de la longueur que tu m'offrais. Dans ce que je pris au départ pour un petit gémissement, mais qui se transforma bien rapidement en un cri associé au plaisir qui me perça les deux tympans, tu agrippas mes cheveux, et commenças à caresser le haut de mon crâne, tout en exerçant une légère pression à l'arrière de ce dernier. Je supposai donc qu'un minimum de plaisir se dégageait de ce que je faisais et décidai de jeter le reste de ma bouche dans le processus. _

_Je détruisis de la sorte l'idée que je me faisais de cette pratique, dans la mesure où je m'étais toujours imaginé que seul celui qui recevait le geste y éprouvait un quelconque plaisir, et non l'exécuteur, car j'éprouvais un plaisir sans fin. Ce n'était, certes, rien de physique, mais c'était tout de même puissant. Une joie, une excitation qui me venait de celle qui t'étreignait, une sorte de plaisir du plaisir, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. _

_Cependant, malgré la certaine satisfaction personnelle que j'en retirais, je n'en oubliais pas pour autant la vengeance qui m'avait amené. Je me mis de ce fait à accroitre encore un peu plus le rythme afin de décupler ta jouissance et d'accélérer ta chute. Ce fut donc au bout de je ne sais plus combien de minutes, alors que tu poussais un dernier gémissement annonçant que tu n'allais plus pouvoir te retenir très longtemps, que je me dégageais, sortis de la douche en m'essuyant avec la serviette la plus proche._

_« Qu'est-ce qu… » _

_« Oh... Dommage pour toi, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes censés embarquer dans le train dans un peu moins de cinq minutes, et il nous reste… »_

_«Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » _

_Et je sortis de la salle de bain en poussant un rire faussement diabolique qui répondait comme il fallait à ton énervement, une serviette autour de la taille. J'entendis un puissant grognement qui décupla mon envie de rire et un vague « bâtard » qui me fit craindre une vengeance prochaine, ainsi qu'une légère tape derrière la tête lorsque tu me rejoignis près de mon lit. Nous mîmes ensuite quelques secondes à nous habiller, puis nous prîmes nos valises qui, fort heureusement, étaient assez légères pour nous permettre de courir jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école, où nous reçûmes pour accueil le regard lourd de sens de McGonagall. _

_« Je tiens quand même à te rappeler que je n'avais pas été si loin, hier, » dis-tu alors que nous prenions place dans un compartiment vide du train._

_« Je tiens quand même à te rappeler que je suis quelqu'un de très susceptible, » répondis-je._

_Tu possédais probablement un argumentaire aussi long que l'égo de Malfoy sur les fruits pouvant normalement être cueillies d'une susceptibilité normale, mais tu te ravisas. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers mon esprit tordu pour le franchissement d'une étape difficile, pour avoir permis cette action quand le tien n'aurait possiblement pas pu l'accomplir. Alors, tandis que tu t'étais assis sur la banquette d'en face, tu t'approchas de moi et établis un léger contact entre nos deux lèvres. _

_« Tu es surtout un imbécile. »_

_Après un petit ricanement et un dernier baiser volé, tu te séparas de moi et retournas sur la banquette d'en face pour t'y allonger. J'aurais en temps normal tout fait pour t'éviter de dormir, principalement parce que la longueur du trajet rendait sa durée insupportable de manière solitaire. Pourtant, dès le moment où tu fermas les yeux, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que te regarder roupiller, démuni de cet air sérieux constant, apaisé au maximum et serein. C'en était presque plus beau que les magnifiques paysages britanniques qui défilaient par la fenêtre présente à ma droite, et dans laquelle je me perdis finalement. _

_La vue au loin de la gare de King Cross me sortit de mon état contemplatif et me rappela que je devais te réveiller. Me levant et m'approchant de toi, je stoppai néanmoins ma main à quelques centimètres de ton épaule, une nouvelle idée perfide me traversant l'esprit, petite vengeance pour m'avoir laissé endurer le trajet avec, pour seul compagnon, ma conscience. Et puis tu avais, à mon sens, éprouvé trop de plaisir durant ma précédente vengeance pour que je lui attribue véritablement ce qualificatif. Je sortis donc ma baguette et ouvris la porte du compartiment afin de ne pas me retrouver bloquer par elle dans ma fuite prochaine. _

_« Aguamenti ! »_

_Le bond que tu fis au contact de l'eau fut digne des meilleures vidéos humoristiques que j'avais pu voir, comme le regard que tu me lanças méritait de rentrer dans le top dix des plus terrifiants au monde. _

_« … »_

_« Nous sommes arrivés. »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'aime ? »_

_« … »_

_« Beaucoup ? »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Tu es mort. »_

_Et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour te tirer ouvertement la langue et pour m'enfuir, bousculant sans vergogne les élèves qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu étais sur mes talons, quoique que les excuses que tu présentais devaient un peu te retarder. Aussi ne fus-je pas surpris quand, au bout de cinq minutes de poursuite, une main puissante se referma sur mon bras gauche et freina ma course d'une manière si brutale qu'elle manqua de me l'arracher. _

_« Je préfère te prévenir, Seamus, dès que nous serons sortis de ce train et dès que nous nous serons débarrassés de ma famille, je te ferai payer ce que tu viens de faire. » _

_« Vraiment ? »_

_La fin de notre course avait trouvé lieu dans un coin du train assez reculé et vers lequel aucun élève ne s'orientait du fait qu'ils s'attelaient à décharger leur lourdes valises. Voilà pourquoi tu hochas la tête et tu t'autorisas à l'approcher de la mienne afin d'instaurer un échange vigoureux entre nos deux bouches, signe évident que tu craignais déjà de te le voir interdire par la prochaine réaction de tes parents. Et je le pris également comme un avant-goût de la punition que tu décrivais. _

_« J'en frémis d'avance. »_

_Nous sortîmes en trombe du train à la suite de ça, tout en récupérant nos valises, le signal de départ retentissant ne nous offrant pas d'autre alternative, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la gare où ta famille était supposée nous attendre. Elle fut d'ailleurs, malgré la foule qui s'amassait sur le parvis, facilement repérable, ou plutôt audible, vu que tes quinze mille frères et sœurs, en particulier les plus petits, criaient ton nom pour que tu les remarques. Ces derniers, de par le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers, qu'aucun objet électronique de communication ne fonctionnait à Poudlard, et qu'ils ne pouvaient en conséquence recevoir le moindre hibou, se languissaient souvent de ta présence et le faisait ainsi remarquer à chacun de tes retours. _

_Et pour fêter celui-ci avec les honneurs, nous partîmes tous ensemble manger dans un fameux restaurant chinois que ton beau-père avait découvert la veille, avant d'entamer un petit tour du quartier comme marche digestive. En effet, ta famille possédait, et possède toujours puisque j'y vis, un appartement londonien mais vivait la plupart du temps dans leur maison de banlieue, qui était accessoirement une maison de vacances. Il n'était donc pas rare que les enfants s'émerveillent devant l'architecture de la capitale et tous les attrapes-touristes. _

_Néanmoins, la perspective d'être « puni » par tes mains expertes m'émerveillait plus que la susnommée architecture. Voilà pourquoi, après dix minutes de marche, je feignis un mal de ventre dû à une surconsommation de nouilles qui attiserait l'inquiétude de ta mère surprotectrice et qui la forcerait à nous faire rentrer sans elle, puisque l'épuisement des petits par la marche était essentiel à sa survie. Nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi placés dans un taxi qui nous accordait une bonne heure vu que le reste de la famille, eux, rentrerait en train. _

_Sur tout le chemin du retour, je me félicitais d'être aussi bon acteur et d'avoir fait parfaitement croire à toute ta famille que je me sentais vraiment mal, bien que le constat se trouvait un peu faussé du fait que je ne t'avais pas berné le moins du monde. Toutefois, je me rassurais en pensant que ton œil averti ne l'était qu'à cause de moi et sachant que ton amour de la sincérité ne se trouverait pas blessé de mon mensonge puisque tu en goûterais les conséquences. Et, mon Dieu, comme dit mon père, que sa saveur te combla, car, dès lors que nous eûmes franchis la porte de ta maison, puis celle de ta chambre, tu me précipitas sur le lit qui trônait en son centre. _

_« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, tu sais. »_

_Comme d'habitude, tes gestes, c'est à dire tes caresses et tes réponses plus que fougueuses à mes baisers, traduisaient mal tes dires. Là, sur ce lit où nous n'avions autrefois fait que parler pendant des heures de Quidditch, de cours, de ragots, de blagues et plus rarement de filles, tu fournissais des arguments à ma sournoiserie et décuplais mes envies de mentir. Là, dans une chambre qui ne me rappelait auparavant que les joies de l'enfance, je n'étais plus capable que d'entrevoir des rapports plus adultes. _

_En seulement quelques minutes, nos vêtements se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nos deux corps complètement nus commencèrent alors une danse sensuelle, la musique se composant uniquement de petits gémissements provoqués par nos mains baladeuse et avides de griffer des peaux si pures et douces. Tu décrochas ta bouche de mon cou, reprenant ton souffle lentement et tes mains se détachèrent de mes épaules déjà meurtris. Puis, avec une lenteur qui me bouffa le cerveau, parce que même si son calcul est souvent maitrisé pour intensifier le plaisir, on souhaite toujours que cela aille plus vite, tu reproduisis le schéma de descente que j'avais ce matin exercé sur toi._

_Mon corps se cambra sur chaque zone auquel tes lèvres se joignirent, et je vis le moment tant redouté survenir cette fois avec vitesse. Je te vis, je te sentis remonter à hauteur de mon visage, enduire les doigts armant ta main droite d'une salive découlant de nos baisers, de la sueur qui perlait de nos corps bouillants, me regarder avec une attente dans les yeux d'un signe, d'une autorisation pour entamer une préparation qui serait suivie d'un acte, d'un geste si décisif, si essentiel et si plein de sens. Et, je perçus tant d'envie, tant d'espoir dans chacun de ces éléments, je perçus tant d'appréhensions qu'il nous fallait détruire, tant d'énergie qui ne pouvait être gaspillée, que je te fournis ce que tu attendais, sous la forme d'un ultime baiser. _

_Le premier contact me fit sursauter, provoqua dans ma poitrine un décuplement de mes battements cardiaques. Mais comme à l'ordinaire, tu trouvas rapidement un moyen de me réconforter. Tu emprisonnas ma main dans celle qui n'était pas occupée plus bas, tu collas ton torse contre le mien afin de me faire percevoir que ton cœur aussi n'était pas des plus calmes et tu raffermis ton dos pour qu'il y accueille mes éventuelles réactions. Puis, enfin, alors que je sentais nos cognements se synchroniser, entrer dans un rythme cycloïdal commun, tu entras. _

_La douleur que j'éprouvai face à cette timide exploration crût à mesure qu'elle devenait plus périlleuse, plus recherchée. Mes lèvres se déformèrent, mes sourcils se froncèrent, mes yeux se fermèrent, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ton dos, les jambes se tendirent et le rythme se rompit, quoique mon larynx n'en exprima rien. Je préférais le silence à la plainte, à l'inquiétude et à l'arrêt immédiat. Alors je me tus pendant les minutes que cela dura, même lorsque tu te retiras, lorsque tu surélevas un peu plus mes jambes pour t'apprêter à ne pas laisser l'explorateur s'aventurer seul, mais avec son bateau et tout son équipage. _

_Cependant, Merlin en décida autrement. Il décida sur un coup de tête que l'esprit surprotecteur de ta mère reprenne le dessus, et que, trop inquiète, elle décide d'abandonner la balade pour revenir rapidement. Toi qui les maudissais toujours, tu fus bien content pour une fois que tes frères et sœurs rentrent en trombe dans la maison en criant comme des damnés, et en nous alertent à temps. _

_Tu bondis avec une vitesse folle du lit, non sans me demander de me planquer sous les draps, tu enfilas avec une vitesse folle le pantalon et le pull délaissés plus tôt, le tout en te précipitant hors de la chambre. Je te présumai, plus que je ne t'entendis, la panique ayant eu raison de bon nombre de mes facultés, dévaler les escaliers menant au salon et rassurer ta mère sur mon état, tout en lui demandant de surveiller à ce que les petits ne fassent pas trop de bruits puisque je m'étais endormis et que tu ne tarderais pas à me rejoindre, le voyage nous ayant épuisé. _

_Et quand tu pénétras de nouveau la chambre, je pus jurer qu'une armée de détraqueurs venait juste de passer devant toi. L'expression qui se peignait aurait pu en tromper plus d'un et leur faire estimer que tu étais dans ton état normal – tu as toujours cet air sérieux que personne n'arrive à t'enlever – mais qui ne me trompa guère. Je remarquai aisément les quelques millimètres supplémentaires laissés à tes yeux par tes paupières, je remarquai aisément tes mains contenir quelques tremblements et je remarquai aisément que ton torse suivait un mouvement respiratoire irrégulier._

_« J'ai peur Seamus, » confirmas-tu. _

_Le fait de passer à deux doigts d'être surpris avec moi n'avait qu'augmenter ta frayeur, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Je pouvais certes mal entrevoir les étendues de ta peur autrement que par les signes physiques que tu m'en fournissais, car ce n'était pas ma famille, mais je pouvais au moins l'imaginer. Je parvenais au moins à comprendre qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait sans doute que moi sur qui te reposer un minimum, sur qui reprendre des forces avant le grand affrontement. _

_« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux avoir peur, Seam' »_

_« Justement... C'est là que tu te trompes. J'aime cette famille. J'aime tout ce qu'on y trouve. La solidarité, les rires, les disputes, l'amour, et le truc le plus important, toi. Alors moi aussi j'ai peur de la perdre, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler... Mais surtout, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive du mal, parce qu'indéniablement, ça m'en fera aussi... »_

_Tu me rejoignis sur le lit, t'asseyant en face de moi._

_« Je sais, et ça décuple ma peur. » _

_Alors je te pris dans mes bras. Il m'était impossible de prétendre que je pourrais m'en remettre facilement en cas de rejet, et je savais que cette impossibilité caractériserait bien ma capacité à t'enlever le sentiment de culpabilité qui naitrait vis-à-vis de moi. Il ne restait plus que les gestes, il ne restait plus que le souvenir des longues minutes passées dix minutes avant, que les images d'un dernier recours, d'un soutient que je savais et que tu savais inébranlable qu'importe ce qui allait survenir. _

_« Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. »_

_J'avais oublié ce soir-là, d'ajouter que mon assurance me venait principalement du courage et de la détermination dont tu faisais preuve. Je n'avais, ce soir-là, pensé qu'à te réconforter, qu'à te bercer de ce que je pensais être indubitable mais qui s'avérait en réalité, n'être qu'illusions et espérances dérisoires. Ce soir là, veille du drame Thomas, je… Je…_

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

Il pleurait.

Là, dans le cou de Dean, tremblant, misérable, méconnaissable, Seamus déversait tout ce qu'il avait de rage, de honte et de culpabilité, tout ce qu'il avait contenu avec une force incroyable depuis deux semaines. Tout ce que son cœur, par fierté, par obligation tout ce que son esprit, par pudeur, par envie, lui avaient interdit, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas souhaité montrer la moindre parcelle de faiblesse devant la femme qui l'y avait autrefois disposé, soit parce qu'il n'avait guère voulu éveiller chez un Dean qu'il supposait plus qu'attentif, une culpabilité grotesque.

Pourquoi, par les enfers, avait-il assuré au brun le bon déroulement de la révélation ? Pourquoi sa crainte d'empêcher le black d'accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir s'était-elle montrée plus forte que celle de voir ce devoir détenir des conséquences catastrophiques ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi s'était-il à ce point bercé d'illusions, pourquoi sa normalement forte capacité de distinction ne lui avait-elle permise d'entrevoir le véritable fond de sa belle-mère ?

« Tenez. »

Sortant suite à ces mots du creux dans lequel il s'était engouffré, Seamus ne fut pas surpris de voir cette infirmière lui tendre une boite de mouchoir. La remerciant d'un signe de tête, il en extirpa un avec lequel il s'essuya le visage, puis d'autres afin d'effectuer des mouvements similaires, mais sur un cou qu'il avait trempé et qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, cependant, j'ai remarqué que vous n'êtes pas venu déjeuner, alors je vous ai remonté quelque chose à grignoter, au moins, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table plus loin, où était déposé un plateau. »

« Merci. »

Et elle sortit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait d'aucun secours, tandis que lui se levait et retourner à la chaise qui l'avait initialement accueilli. Plus question d'apporter le moindre contact entre leurs deux corps tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas sombrer de nouveau et de le salir en conséquence.

Il resta statique durant plusieurs minutes, le regard perdu dans un néant impalpable, indécis sur ce qu'il allait faire. Néanmoins, la culpabilité étant un des pires ennemis que l'on puisse se faire, il s'empara de la main inanimée et reprit son récit. Il avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

...

_Nous avions hier passé toute la soirée à discuter sur l'art et la manière de partager la nouvelle, et quoiqu'une bonne partie de cette dernière n'avait principalement accueilli que théories farfelues et suppositions exagérées, nous étions finalement parvenus à établir un schéma d'attaque crédible. Un schéma qui te ressemblait fortement, dans la mesure où il faisait preuve d'un sérieux et d'un calme à toute épreuve, aussi bien dans les dialogues que tu avais imaginés que dans les gestes que tu avais supposés. Et bien sûr, j'apportai, quant à moi, les éléments un peu plus sournois. _

_Le premier de ces éléments fut l'amadouement, qui s'exerça par notre réveil aux aurores afin de préparer un immense petit-déjeuner à toute ta famille. Enfin, ma tâche s'avéra plus de préparer la table vu que mes performances de cuisiner moldu se traduisait généralement par l'embrasement de tout ustensile s'utilisant avec du feu ou par des vomissements immédiats inclus dans les aliments que je préparai. Tu te chargeas donc de faire cuire les œufs, les toasts et le bacon, puis de presser oranges et autres fruits présents, ce qui ne tarda pas à alerter l'odorat des plus petits puis les oreilles des plus grands par le bruit desdits petits._

_Se peint devant nos yeux un portrait de famille adorable, où les plus petits manquaient toutes les deux secondes de s'étouffer en dévorant le contenu de la table sans prendre la peine de mâcher et où les plus grands les réprimandaient tout en s'amusant de leurs bêtises. Ce genre de scène qu'on ne croit visible que dans les livres ou les photos, qui nous font rêver et qui sont en conséquence difficile à contourner, à imaginer perdues, à détruire par les soins d'une annonce indispensable._

_Telle était ta tâche ce jour-ci, telle était la mission que les règles de cette maison t'imposaient. Et je perçus aisément, bien que tu souriais à tes frères et tes sœurs, bien que tu discutais normalement avec tes parents, bien que tu t'occupais de la bouffe avec une l'attention d'un chef, que ton unique pensée concernait la fin de ce repas, tout comme je remarquai l'insistance que tu employais auprès de chacun pour les resservir, retardant par là le moment fatidique. _

_Mais le problème dans une famille nombreuse, en particulier si elle contient parmi ses membres des enfants en pleine croissance, c'est que la nourriture part à une vitesse hallucinante, et que l'énergie est inépuisable chez ces derniers. Le petit-déjeuner dura donc vingt minutes à tout casser avant que les monstres n'aient envie de faire tout autre chose, chose qui lança officiellement la première partie de notre plan : l'éloignement de tout Thomas hormis tes parents. _

_Ce n'était pas tant que leur communiquer l'information te dérangeait, mais ils risquaient soit de ne pas comprendre, soit de réagir avec l'immaturité caractérisant leur âge. Aussi, juste avant que ton père ne se lève pour les installer à l'étage devant un film, je pris sa place tandis que tu déposais deux tasses de café sur la table. Et ma dernière vision de toi, alors que les morveux me devançaient sur les escaliers, fut celle d'un homme prenant une grande bouffée d'air et s'asseyant avec courage devant des personnages qui lui seraient peut-être des bourreaux._

_Lors de notre discussion de la veille, il avait été décidé que ma présence ne se compterait pas au moment de l'annonce. Tu préférais que cela se fasse dans un cadre strictement familiale, et m'épargner les possibles attaques vu que le fait me concernait directement et que j'avais en quelque sorte aidé à sa venue. Nous supposions de plus que, dans le cas contraire, il était sans doute mieux de ne pas trop les confronter à la réalité trop rapidement, car il n'est pas rare d'accepter un truc et de s'apercevoir des effets négatifs que cela nous procure une fois que la confrontation directe s'engage. _

_De ce fait, je découvris à moitié, puisqu'aucun membre de ta fratrie n'était capable de demeurer statique plus de deux secondes, ce qu'on appelait communément les dessins-animés moldus, ayant, malgré ce statut que partageait mon père, reçu une éducation sorcière traditionnelle. Mais les gags de chaque personnages ne m'arrachèrent pas le moindre rire, occupé que j'étais à imaginer la manière dont chaque mot défilait, la façon timide avec laquelle tu ouvrais ton cœur, la méthode douce que tu employais pour leur faire comprendre, à eux, que les scénarios t'incluant subiraient une réécriture drastique, pour leur faire saisir que, désormais, plus rien ne serait pareil. _

_Je ne pus restreindre mon inquiétude qu'une vingtaine de minute environ. Ensuite, je me levai brusquement, ordonnai aux petits de rester sage, leur promis une belle surprise s'ils obéissaient, sortis de la chambre, hésitai devant les escaliers, réfléchis, décidai de retourner devant la télévision et d'attendre que tu viennes me faire un compte-rendu précis de la scène, arrêtai ma main sur la poignée, réfléchis de nouveau, pestai contre mon indécision, emmerdai le monde et descendis lentement les escaliers._

_Et, Merlin, que je fus énervé par ma décision et par les conséquences qu'elle entrainait, car c'est toujours difficile de s'apercevoir qu'on s'est méchamment planté sur toute la ligne. Voilà ce que je réalisai, alors que j'observais une table vide, alors que j'apercevais ta silhouette, coude sur les genoux, tête entre les mains, sur le canapé adjacent, alors que je contemplais le mutisme de ton père, assis à tes côtés, alors que je cherchais ta mère, alors que je la trouvais plus loin, dans la cuisine, en train de nettoyer avec frénésie les couverts que nous avions utilisés précédemment, alors que je reconnaissais le signe d'une occupation immédiate de l'esprit visant à effacer de la pensée ce qu'un tiers venait d'y introduire. _

_Je subsistais là, planté devant la destruction d'un lien auquel tout homme rêvait mais auquel peu méritait. J'écartais mes paupières, je les frottais, je me pinçais et me repinçais le bras. Il me semblait si irréel, si improbable que le portrait façonné vingt minutes plus tôt, mille deux cents micro putains de secondes plus tôt, se voit saccagé de la sorte, que je ne voulus pas le croire, simplement. Et cette incapacité, ce que je considère aujourd'hui comme une immaturité répugnante, fut une fatale erreur._

_Car elle me conduisit dans la cuisine, devant ta mère. Elle me força à la regarder, à vouloir lui expliquer, avec les mots adéquats, que la situation n'avait rien de dramatique, ni d'inexplicable. Elle ne me fit pas prendre au sérieux ce que je perçus de haine, de douleur et aussi d'incompréhension, elle me fit au contraire accomplir un pas de plus. Puis, inévitablement, elle endormit la plupart de mes reflexes, ne me permettant pas de pressentir la main qui se tendit, ni d'esquiver son violent contact avec ma joue gauche. _

_Je ne compris pas ce qui survint ensuite, le contrecoup ayant eut raison de mes dernières facultés intellectuelles et physiques. Je te vis juste entrer en trombe dans la cuisine, alerté par le bruit de la claque, hurler contre ta mère avec une voix que je ne te connaissais pas et qui me dissuada de jamais t'énerver à l'avenir, recevoir ses hurlements. Je fus hors du présent jusqu'à ce que ton père surgisse et ne nous congédie dans ta chambre avec pour ordre de ne pas en sortir sans son autorisation. _

_Je t'entendis ensuite pester contre ta génitrice, la maudire de son intolérance et la vouer aux flammes de l'enfer, sans ne rien dire. Premièrement, parce que je préférai largement te voir déverser une colère légitime qu'un torrent de larme permis. Deuxièmement, parce que je ne pouvais pas être plus en accord avec toi. Et, troisièmement, parce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment tes mots, parce que le son de ma faute retentissait, parce qu'à mes oreilles, il ne résonnait que le « je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. »_

_Il n'y eut après qu'un silence apaisant. La journée se déroula sans ta mère, sous les rires inconscients de tes frères et sœurs. Ton père se présenta à la porte de ta chambre et te convainquit que notre retour à Poudlard serait préférable, que ta mère n'avait besoin que de temps pour se faire à ton nouveau statut. Et, pendant une longue période, tu le crus, tu fus persuadé qu'il ne se trompait guère. Jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit prononcé un an plus tard._

_Besoin de temps… Quel putain d'euphémisme…_

_Tu te rends compte! Il lui a fallut deux ans et un accident presque mortel pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa connerie! Ton père avait raison, il lui fallait juste du temps... Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle a enfin fait cet effort, j'ai tout gâché en lui balançant ce qu'elle doit regretter le plus au monde. En réalité, c'est moi le gros con, et personne d'autre... Mais maintenant elle est là... Parce qu'elle t'aime, et que moi aussi... Alors je vais aller m'excuser, parce que dans des situations merdiques comme celles-ci, il faut mieux qu'on se soutienne mutuellement, plutôt que de se pourrir la vie._

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

« Chéri? »

« Oui? »

« Peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer, si toutefois tu as plus d'informations que moi, pourquoi je viens de recevoir un hibou de Poudlard stipulant que Seamus ne s'est pas présenté à la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui? »

…

**TBC**

…

_Que ce fut laborieux ! Mais je me réjouis d'enfin vous fournir ce chapitre. N'attendez cependant pas le prochain avec trop d'impatience. Premièrement parce que qu'il ne contiendra aucun souvenir, mais l'affrontement qui se déroulera entre Seamus et ses parents, comme je l'ai sous-entendus à la fin de ce chapitre. Deuxièmement, parce qu'à ce jour, c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai pu écrire pour cette fic, ce qui signifie que sa relecture et sa réécriture, ainsi que sa correction seront longues et difficiles. Et, troisièmement, parce que j'aimerai finir les TS que j'ai posté entre ce chapitre et le chapitre précédent. Néanmoins, comme avec ce chapitre, je tenterai et possiblement réussirai à ne pas dépasser un mois d'attente._

_Encore merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien elles me font plaisirs, combien elles m'aident, m'améliorent et me motivent, d'autant qu'en laisser une n'est pas toujours facile ( ce que j'ai encore constater hier en lisant une fic que j'ai adoré, mais sur laquelle j'ai été incapable de m'exprimer clairement.)_

_Bisous, et à dans un mois !  
><em>


	4. De mon idiote de mère

**Disclaimer** : Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Aucun des personnages servant à sa construction ne possède pareil statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Vous savez, je me souviens parfaitement qu'au moment de poster ce chapitre la première fois, ce dernier permit à la fic d'atteindre un nombre d'au moins cinquante quatre mille mots. Là, il ne dépasse même pas les quarante mille, preuve que j'étais bien moins concis, ou bien moins prolixe. Enfin bref, ce chapitre, qui se démarquera des autre par son absence de souvenir, annonce la fin définitive de la réécriture et le début de l'écriture. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bonheur que c'est, et d'apporter finalement une suite à cette histoire, et de ne plus m'interroger sur la pertinence de conserver telle phrase ou tel paragraphe. Ce fut néanmoins une démarche forte intéressante qui m'a rassuré quant à l'évolution de mon style et _surtout_ de mon orthographe, désastreuse comme beaucoup à mes débuts! Je vous laisse donc (possiblement) apprécié !

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Ecnerrolf** qui, en plus de le corriger, m'aide à le rendre meilleur.

…

**TU TE SOUVIENS ?  
><strong>

…

_**Chapitre 3 : De mon idiote de mère ?**_

…

Seamus embrassa une dernière fois Dean et sortit de l'hôpital après avoir salué la même infirmière que d'habitude. Une fois dehors, le vent plutôt fort lui gela le nez ainsi que les oreilles, aussi remonta-t-il son écharpe pour me mieux se couvrir. Il faisait déjà nuit, et les rayons de la pleine lune éclairèrent ses pas lents, la simple lumière émise par les lampadaires n'étant pas suffisante. L'unique chose visible dans la pénombre du ciel était la constellation de la Grande Ours, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir, il se demanda pourquoi diable l'homme l'ayant découverte l'avait affublée d'un nom aussi éloigné de sa forme d'origine. Bref, il pensait à tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'oublier à quel point il se sentait mal, combien ce mal allait empirer quand il rentrerait au domicile des Thomas.

En effet, s'étant engueulé de manière assez forte avec sa belle-mère le matin même, allant jusqu'à se faire gifler par cette dernière, tout en sachant qu'elle rentrerait ce soir-là au domicile plutôt que de rester au boulot, il ne pouvait qu'appréhender. Il lui avait fallut une journée entière à conter une tragédie pour se rendre compte de sa stupidité, et quoique ladite tragédie s'était jouée par sa faute, Seamus n'ignorait pas que tout dans son attitude des dernières semaines légitimait l'offre d'une seconde chance.

Il continua donc de marcher lentement, car bien que souhaitant présenter des excuses sincères au plus vite, sa crainte prenait des proportions plus grandes à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'appartement. Cette femme restait la personne la plus imprévisible qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait vraiment mal, mais c'était tout de même une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait omettre. De ce fait, il pria, comme il espéra qu'un chauffeur perde le contrôle de sa voiture et ne le renverse, ou qu'une autre passe à grande vitesse non loin de lui pour qu'il se jette sous ses roues.

Néanmoins, aucun véhicule ne vint offrir une crédibilité à ses idées suicidaires. Ce fut donc avec peine qu'il pénétra l'appartement où il trouva une belle-mère assise au bar, une tasse de thé -et non de café pour une fois- à la main, lisant un journal qu'elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de prendre le matin même. Belle-mère qui ne tarda pas à détacher son attention de ce dernier afin de le fusiller du regard, lui faisant par là comprendre qu'une discussion s'imposait et qu'une part plus ou moins grande d'animosité marquerait ses paroles.

« Assieds-toi », fit-elle d'un ton plutôt sévère.

L'irlandais s'exécuta immédiatement, s'asseyant sur le tabouret en face d'elle. Remarquant qu'à côté de la tasse, trônait dans un cendrier une cigarette fraichement allumée, il s'autorisa à en sortir une de sa poche et à l'allumer. Vu la discussion qui allait se dérouler, il était préférable qu'une des seules choses, hormis Dean, capable de le détresser un minimum s'instaure dans l'échange, chose qui lui fut confirmée au moment où il expulsa la longue bouffée qu'il avait extirpée de ce que Gainsbourg nommait « les clous de cercueil ». Souriant devant le confort de cette sensation, il acquiesça ensuite en signe d'engagement.

« Je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, Seamus... En fait, ça devrait faire deux semaines que nous aurions dû l'avoir»

Elle marqua une pause, preuve qu'elle hésitait encore à l'entretenir de peur qu'elle n'envenime encore plus la situation. Mais, pareillement à Seamus, il ne lui fallut qu'une longue bouffée de nicotine pour détruire ce qu'elle possédait de crainte.

« Écoute, je constate chaque jour en me réveillant – en te parlant pour être précise – que quoi que je puisse entreprendre, ça ne me permettra jamais de me rattraper à tes yeux, ça ne me permettra jamais d'être le soutient qu'il te faut vraiment. »

Seamus voulut prendre la parole afin de démentir son propos, mais elle gifla l'air en guise d'interdiction.

« Et ça, je ne le supporte plus… C'est un terrible sentiment d'impuissance que de ne pas être capable d'aider ceux qui nous sont chers. J'aurai pu supporter ça, j'aurai pu supporter ta colère sans n'avoir rien à lui confronter si je ne devais pas déjà faire face au néant qui me submerge face à Dean… Mais avec vous deux réunis… »

_Putain_, pensa Seamus, tandis qu'il entrevoyait parfaitement où Mrs Thomas voulait en venir.

« Alors je vais partir. »

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta net de battre. Pendant un instant, il s'était déjà imaginé prendre le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et repartir à Poudlard, et voilà que cette femme se proposait dans l'exécution de cette douloureuse tâche.

« Mais... Mais… »

« En attendant », continua-t-elle, « je vais retourner m'occuper des petits. J'ai déjà appelé ma sœur qui s'en occupait. L'appartement sera entièrement à toi durant la semaine, et je passerai le samedi pour vérifier que tu n'es pas mort et pour te laisser un peu d'argent pour les courses. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, de lui expliquer où se trouvait tous les accessoires nécessaires à la cuisine, elle prit sa valise -que Seamus n'avait pas remarquée- elle déposa sur le bar un post-it où était noté son numéro de téléphone, puis tourna les talons afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, une main blanchâtre lui agrippa le bras et l'en empêcha. Une poigne un peu trop forte, qui relatait bien l'état mental dérangé de son propriétaire.

« Je... Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé... »

Il ne servait à rien de la retenir. Seamus, quoique ne les partageant pas, comprenait les motifs de son départ, et ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui interdire de rejoindre des enfants qui l'aimaient, de rejoindre l'unique et dernier élément pouvant s'apparenter plus ou moins à une famille.

« Je sais bien que c'est sincère, petite merde irlandaise, et c'est justement pour ça que je m'en vais... Je préfère que tu te concentres sur ce que tu vas raconter à Dean plutôt que tu culpabilises de m'avoir envoyé bouler alors que je le mérite. »

Et elle s'autorisa une étreinte affectif, la première qu'ils partageaient depuis le jour où Seamus était arrivé, et dont Seamus en tira grand bien; un léger baiser sur le front, une légère caresse sur la joue droite et sur les cheveux, avant de partir en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, qui, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, ne claqua pas violemment. Seamus aurait voulu l'appeler, lui prouver que sa surcharge ordinaire d'énergie pouvait être utilisée à d'autres fins, mais ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Une tonne de responsabilité venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de l'entretien, de la préparation de ses repas, des décisions immédiates à prendre si jamais un problème survenait avec Dean… En un sens, cela lui permettrait d'encombrer son esprit d'autres choses que l'image d'un corps sur un lit, comme il préjugeait que la crainte de recevoir une gueulante Thomasienne pour ne s'être guère attardé sur le nettoyage de l'appartement lui fournirait l'énergie nécessaire à son exécution, des fois qu'il serait trop fatigué.

Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans une maison bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Si bien qu'il ne sentit pas à sa place quand il arpenta ce trop large couloir menant à la salle de bain, possédant trop de lavabo et une trop grande baignoire. Et ce mal-être perdura quand il en sortit et quand il pénétra dans la trop grande chambre de Dean, quand il s'écroula dans son trop grand lit. Le fait que l'appartement soit vide lui donnait cette étrange impression qu'il était hanté, comme habité par un être immatériel qui venait lui rappeler la pesante solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait en ne prenant pas forme.

Quelle putain d'ironie... Pendant une longue époque, il s'était demandé si lui, mais surtout si Dean, manquerait à cette femme du fait qu'un tel rejet n'est jamais vraiment volontaire. Voilà maintenant que les rôles principaux s'échangeaient, voilà qu'il se demandait maintenant si lui, manquait à sa belle-mère, si tout ce qui lui avait balancé dans la tronche n'avait pas possédé des effets trop dévastateurs sur la meilleure impression qu'il lui avait fourni ces deux dernières semaines, et, sans le vouloir, cela le ramena à l'image de sa propre mère.

Sans doute était-ce la confrontation à ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme une seconde mère qui lui avait permis de se rappeler qu'il en possédait une première. Et, inévitablement, il lui revint la sensation de ses bras chauds, de sa voix douce et de ses mots réconfortants qui le cajolaient quand elle remarquait qu'il n'était pas dans son meilleur état, celle de son regard chaleureux et de ses caresses maternelles… Il n'avait, à ce jour, jamais autant espéré sa venue, ce qu'il supposait justement être la conséquence directe de la merde qui lui tombait dessus en ce moment.

Mais bon, il valait mieux éviter que sa mère fasse un petit détour par St Mangouste en ce moment vu ce qu'elle risquait d'y découvrir, et surtout vu ce qu'il risquait de se dérouler ensuite : des cris, des coups et des tas d'autres trucs qui peuvent en un rien de temps effacer une relation de plus de dix-huit ans. Et à cette pensée, Seamus poussa un rire nerveux, tandis que la chaleur du lit l'apaisait et lui faisait lentement fermer les yeux.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

Un petit courant d'air, aussi froid que la saison, passa miraculeusement sous les draps et traversa le corps de l'irlandais qui en frissonna en même temps que ses membres se raidissaient. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs si froid qu'il réussit ce que nul homme n'avait pu accomplir sans l'aide de la magie: sortir Seamus Finnigan de son lit - la nature fait bien les choses. Le blond poussa donc un grognement, maudit sa stupidité à n'avoir fermé correctement toutes les portes et tourna sa tête vers la table de chevet. À dire vrai, il y avait également le réveil qui réussissait à l'extirper du lit, mais ce n'était jamais par les bruits qu'il produisait.

Onze heures... Merlin! Il ne s'était jamais réveillé à cette heure-là pour rendre visite à Dean, se trouvant systématiquement dans la chambre entre neuf et dix heures. Les souvenirs qu'il remettait sur le tapis prenaient toujours toute une journée à raconter et allait parfois jusqu'à lui prendre deux jours quand il en sélectionnait des vraiment longs et qu'il s'attardait bien sur chaque détail. Et le retard que sa paresse avait accumulé n'était vraiment pas le bienvenue, d'autant que le souvenir qu'il avait choisi pour cette journée était d'une importance capitale dans leur relation et nécessitait en conséquence qu'on lui consacre un temps large.

Une fois sa rapide toilette finie, il sortit de la maison sans oublier de verrouiller la porte et de mettre l'alarme moldue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital, il prit le bus. Marcher durant une heure l'aidait d'ordinaire à réfléchir, à peaufiner les derniers éléments du souvenir qu'il allait conter; mais là, il était vraiment trop en retard. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il était obligé de vivre à la façon moldue, et c'était la première fois qu'il prenait les transports en communs dont la lenteur, certes moins grande que ses propres pieds, l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il se félicita par là, de connaitre tous les passages magiques de Londres, puisque la cheminette lui était inaccessible à son actuel domicile.

Il essuya ensuite plusieurs réprimandes pour la vive allure de sa marche qui n'était pas très prudente dans un hôpital où la plupart des trucs qu'il pouvait renverser risquait de lui exploser à la figure, salua l'infirmière qui veillait toujours sur lui, monta les escaliers deux par deux, voyant que la queue s'était accumulée devant les ascenseurs, arriva au troisième étage, reprit son souffle et pénétra dans la chambre des cauchemars où, comme depuis des semaines, il goûta la saveur amer d'un espoir détruit, en l'occurrence celui d'y trouver un amant réveillé.

« Bonjour Dean, » murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé.

La position qu'il avait prise la veille ayant mis son dos dans un piteux état, il décida de reprendre sa place initiale, assis sur la chaise près du lit. Il se frotta ensuite les mains, signe d'une impatience dû à la longue réflexion qui l'avait hantée la veille et ce matin lors du trajet. Réflexion qui venait se mêler à l'appréhension, à sa crainte de ne pas posséder le recul adéquat pour peindre un épisode si important, à sa peur de ne pas assez bien transmettre la beauté qu'il cherchait à éveiller chez Dean afin d'amorcer son retour. D'un autre côté, qui en serait pas septique à l'idée d'aborder sa…

« SEAMUS! »

Ses tympans n'eurent même pas le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur qu'il reconnut immédiatement la seule personne capable de pousser un tel cri. Un cri que l'expérience lui avait fait presqu'autant redouter que la mort, et qui n'intervenait jamais sans une bonne raison, prenant souvent la forme pour lui d'une connerie qu'il avait pu accomplir. Et quand il leva la tête, auparavant penchée vers la main qu'il tenait, il constata avec effroi que son imagination ne lui avait pas joué des tours et qu'il n'avait pas tort de laisser son cœur s'emporter vers des battements affolés.

« Ma-Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu.. »

« PUIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI TU TE TROUVES ICI ET NON PAS À L'ÉCOLE? »

_Putain_, se dit le blond. Tout en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à envoyer un hibou à McGonagall lui annonçant qu'il ne rentrerait pas et tout en maudissant son étourdissement, il se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que son cœur se déchainait. Il se doutait que simplement mentionner l'état de Dean ne suffirait pas dans la mesure où sa prise de risque menant au renvoi, s'il ne se présentait pas à l'école sans justificatif, ne pouvait pas se justifier pour tout le monde comme étant la conclusion d'une banale amitié. Néanmoins, le temps lui manquait, et il ne voyait pas quelle autre réponse formuler.

« Dean est dans le coma, alors je... »

« ET TU PENSES QUE C'EST UNE RAISON VALABLE DE RENVOI ! AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSÉ A L'INQUIETUDE DE TON PERE ET DE MOI QUAND NOUS AVONS APPRIS QUE TU MANQUAIS A L'APPEL ! TU RENTRES IMMEDIATEMENT À LA MAISON AVEC MOI ! »

La face de Seamus changea d'un coup, tandis qu'elle accueillait le gonflement d'une veine évocatrice de l'énervement. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle ne cesse de hurler et qu'elle soit incapable, en ce sens, de respecter les règles concernant le silence dans un hôpital. Deuxièmement, parce que la perspective de retourner en Irlande était inenvisageable. Et enfin, parce qu'il savait Dean attentif à chacun de ces mots, et donc attentif aux menaces silencieuses formulées par sa folle de belle-mère.

« Il est hors de question que… »

CLAC!

Il semblait que la joue droite de Seamus devenait aimantée à chaque main s'approchant d'elle, ces temps-ci, à la différence que le dernier passage avait plus de chance de provoquer un disfonctionnement dans le mécanisme magnétique tant sa force était grande. Si grande, d'ailleurs, qu'il fallut plusieurs instants à l'irlandais pour reprendre ses esprits et pour s'assurer que sa mâchoire tenait encore sans la main qui la massait, non sans oublier de regarder sa mère avec ce qui se voulait être de la détermination, mais qui ne fut que de la peur.

Peur car il n'était pas sans savoir que ce geste entrainait ordinairement cris et noms d'oiseaux, et qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de courage. Or, l'état de son compagnon et la récente désertion de sa belle-mère avait annihilé une grande partie de sa force et de sa répartie. Voilà pourquoi il tremblait à l'idée d'engager un échange, de le perdre et de s'engouffrer dans une situation plus problématique que celle se présentant à ses yeux. Aussi lança-t-il un ultime regard à Dean et s'avança-t-il vers la blonde.

S'il avait répliqué, sa mère n'aurait pas stupidement pensé que son silence était un signe d'approbation, il le savait. Elle aurait menacé, l'aurait giflé de nouveau et l'aurait entrainé dans son transplanage sans qu'il n'ait son mot dire, possédant largement le force physique pour le faire et n'ayant pas peur de sortir sa baguette si ce n'était pas le cas. Et cette manœuvre caractérisée par un son brut, si rapide en temps normal, fut étrangement traînarde, sans doute parce que le visage de son petit-ami ne pouvait pas disparaître avec célérité, et que son attirance pour la merde rendait la séparation plus insupportable en la décomposant.

La sensation d'un sol sous ses pieds apparut parallèlement devant la vision du salon où, bien plus jeune, il s'était amusé de toutes les façons possibles. Son père occupait sa place habituelle, assis sur l'énorme fauteuil en cuir d'agneau qui lui avait coûté un mois de salaire, d'où il remarqua rapidement l'arrivée de sa famille. Ôtant ses lunettes de son nez et déposant son journal sur ses genoux, il ne tarda guère plus à affubler son fils d'un regard plein de reproches.

« Va dans ta chambre, » fit sa mère, brisant par là le silence gênant. « Ton père et moi devons parler. »

Seamus s'exécuta sans un mot en montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Celle-ci faisait un étage à elle seule et était - comme on pouvait s'en douter - aux couleurs de l'Irlande. Il remarqua avec une certaine ironie que rien n'avait changée depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, ni la dérangeante manie de sa mère à réorganiser sa chambre en son absence – lui permettant également de fouiller -, ni l'opinion probable qui hantait son esprit concernant l'homosexualité et sa possible acceptation.

D'ailleurs, ladite acceptation n'allait pas tarder à se vérifier, ses parents montant en direction de sa chambre en faisant grincer le vieil escalier en bois. La courte attente qu'il avait endurée lui laissait supposer le pire, car cela signifiait que la discussion entre ses parents s'était avérée particulièrement brève et qu'ils s'étaient de ce fait rapidement mis d'accords sur les sanctions à prendre, là où il avait justement cru que les divergences donneraient lieu à un espèce de non lieu. Mais il n'entendait là qu'une marche lourde, animée de colère et d'incompréhension.

Sa mère entra en premier, son père sur les talons. Ils déplacèrent les deux chaises qui se trouvaient à proximité du bureau et les installèrent en face de lui, laissant un silence pesant s'installer une fois assis dessus. Seamus n'était pas expert dans l'art subtil du déchiffrement physique, néanmoins sa lacune fut comblée par l'évident reproche qui planait dans l'air, par cette onde magique dégagée ordinairement par sa mère quand elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme.

Ses parents n'avaient auparavant utilisé le système de la discussion à huis-clos que lors de sa troisième année, lorsqu'une blague qu'il avait faite à un Serpentard s'était mal déroulée et que celui-ci était resté à St Mangouste pendant toute une semaine. Sa joue se souvenait encore de la douleur ressentie, de la façon dont sa mère était arrivée à l'école pour l'emporter de force chez eux et de la manière dont il s'était juré, à l'avenir, de ne plus rien accomplir qui serait assez dangereux pour mériter une punition similaire, de ne jamais retenter de construire une blague qui nécessitait des connaissances magiques qu'il ne possédait guère.

Bien sûr, pour lui, ce qu'il vivait avec Dean n'était pas un motif valable de correction, mais il doutait fortement que sa mère puisse adopter un point de vue similaire, et ce, comme madame Thomas, même après deux ans. Cette dernière avait toujours été très à cheval sur certains principes, et bien que n'en n'ayant jamais parlé, elle avait un problème avec cette orientation sexuelle. Chose qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre par des moyens qui évitaient d'en prononcer le terme, comme effrayé à l'idée que l'évoquer pourrait faire apparaître dans sa tête cette éventualité.

« Nous t'écoutons, » fit son père.

Seamus baissa les yeux, sans rien dire. S'il ne parlait pas, ce n'était pas tant que la peur nouait ses lèvres, conscient qu'il était de l'inévitabilité de cette conversation, mais tout simplement parce que le sujet de la question n'avait pas été clairement défini. Qu'attendaient ses parents? Qu'il explique la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas rendu à l'école plus en détail, ou bien pourquoi il avait embrassé Dean afin de lui dire bonjour ? Car il n'était pas vraiment sûr que sa mère se soit mis à hurler dès son entrée dans la chambre, la surprise découlant de sa découverte ayant pu contenir son cri quelques instants.

Et sa joue, pareillement à la brulure de Harry quelques années plus tôt, se mit à bruler, à l'habituer à la douleur qui allait sans doute survenir prochainement contre sa paroi. Brulure qui s'accentua quand il croisa l'impatience de sa mère, incarnée par un regard aussi terrifiant qu'insistant.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas rendu à Poudlard? » continua son père.

La question finalement formulée, le blond passa une main lascive sur son visage, en même temps qu'il réfléchissait. Peut-être arriverait-il finalement à ne placer cela que sur le compte de l'amitié. Peut-être qu'en se souvenant qu'il n'avait que rarement passé des étés en leur compagnie, ses parents se souviendraient qu'à ces occasions, il ne faisait que mentionner Dean. Oui, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à travers son discours, à leur rappeler qu'une guerre détruit aussi bien les liens qu'elle les rend plus solides, et que l'amitié est à inclure dans ces mêmes liens.

Ce ne fut qu'avec cette idée en tête qu'il put commencer son récit. Aucun détail ne fut oublié, et certains plus emplis de pathos qu'ils ne le supposaient. Il parla de la mort de Rorry, du départ de Dean, de la chute de ce dernier dans le coma, du fait qu'on ne l'avait prévenu que bien trop tard, de son arrivée en trombe à l'hôpital, de son absence d'appétit pendant plus de trois jours, de la douleur qu'avait ressenti son pauvre dos à force de dormir sur une chaise ne serait-ce que quelques heures, de sa santé mentale se dégradant au fil du temps, du nombre incalculable de litres qui avait dû couler de ses yeux, de l'hébergement de Mrs Thomas puis de l'arrivée de sa vraie mère.

Celle-ci écouta le récit avec attention, buvant les paroles sortant de sa bouche avec l'avidité d'une mère qui s'inquiète. Elle hocha de temps en temps la tête, ce qui marquait une certaine compréhension, car quoique sa mère était bourrée de préjugés et d'idiotie par moment, c'était une Finnigan, à savoir une personne qui ne laisse pas tomber ses amis impunément. Et, inévitablement, il se persuada que son stratagème avait fonctionné…

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus? » enchaina-t-elle.

… Ou pas. En effet, il lui paraissait assez improbable que sa génitrice le demande si elle n'avait pas une petite idée de la véritable raison de son silence, ce qui sous-entendait que son argumentation était imparfaite.

« Mais enfin! Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, parce que Dean... »

« Est ton petit ami et non pas ton meilleur ami? » acheva-t-elle.

L'espoir bien maigre que sa mère ne fusse au courant de rien et n'arrive trop tard dans la chambre 4121 partit aussi vite qu'il avait pu apparaitre. Il perçut dans son regard qu'elle savait, comme il perçut dans celui de son père qu'il savait grâce à elle. Pas qu'elle connaissait chaque élément, mais qu'elle avait surpris quelque chose qui pouvait aussi bien s'expliquer par le désespoir que par l'amour, ou par un mélange des deux, ce qui le plongea dans une hésitation nouvelle.

Devait-il continuer de démentir ou bien tout avouer ? Devait-il laisser sa joue aux griffes de sa mère ? Devait-il faire le choix d'une souffrance morale, induite au silence qu'il conserverait, ou d'une souffrance physique, induite à l'aveu qui se faisait attendre ? Devait-il prendre le risque d'endurer ce que Dean avait vécu deux ans auparavant ? Devait-il rompre des liens inévitables ou les conserver ? … Venait-il vraiment d'hocher la tête ?

« Depuis combien de temps? » poursuivit son père.

À quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de mentir maintenant que tout était balancé et que revenir en arrière n'était pas une chose envisageable ? En quoi sa joue s'en sortirait moins mal s'il avouait que sa relation avec le brun n'était plus toute jeune? Certes, l'intensité d'une baffe, sa puissance, sa vitesse et sa force varie selon l'humeur de la personne qui la décroche, cependant le soupir involontaire qu'il avait lâché à la suite de l'acquiescement, cette sensation d'un poids qui se libère lui procura un semblant de confort, bien infime mais bien inenvisageable dans sa position.

« Deux ans, » répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Et tu l'aimes? » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Le second blanc de la conversation s'incrusta, durant lequel Seamus replongea au cœur de son esprit. La brusque question avait eu raison de son élan de sincérité, de par le fait que sa réponse incluait une conclusion sévère. En révélant son amour, il ôtait le côté expérimental de la relation, la supposée confusion que sa mère devait lui prêter dans la mesure où les sentiments caractérisent autant la certitude que l'ignorance.

« Réponds ! »

Sursautant, Seamus tourna automatiquement ses yeux vers cette main restée passive jusque là, comme patientant afin de réunir une force suffisante.

« Maman... Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne dors qu'à peine trois heures par nuit, je ne prends qu'un repas par jour et je parle à une personne qui ne me répond pas des journées entières ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie selon toi ? »

L'insolence n'avait pas été programmée dans cette phrase - il n'était pas cinglé au point de d'augmenter ses chances de se faire frapper - mais était néanmoins intervenue. L'impression que sa chambre s'était transformée en salle d'interrogatoire d'Aurors où il devait confesser un crime devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

« Avez... Avez-vous déjà couché ensemble? » osa-t-elle demander.

Jamais les yeux de Seamus ne s'étaient écartés de cette façon.

« Mais... Mais... Ça ne vous regarde pas! »

« Détrompe-toi! » trancha-t-elle. « Ça nous regarde tout autant que toi! »

L'insistance de sa mère à savoir ce genre de choses éveilla ses soupçons, puis l'amena rapidement à une évidence. Cette ultime question venait boucler la boucle, achever ce qu'elle possédait d'incertitude et d'hésitation. Là où il avait cru que la confession de ses sentiments comblerait largement les attentes de sa mère, celle-ci agrandissait le trou qu'elle avait déjà percé dans son cœur afin d'offrir à sa sonde un meilleur accès, afin d'obtenir les informations qui lui étaient indispensables, afin de _tout_ connaître.

Et il comprenait ça. Il comprenait l'acharnement qu'elle plaçait à ne rien omettre, à connaitre chaque détail pour aviser de la façon qui lui semblait la mieux indiquée. Il comprenait, bien que n'étant pas parent lui-même, qu'une mère ait le besoin viscérale de connaitre l'enfant qu'elle a en son sein porté neuf mois parfaitement, parce qu'il contient des espoirs, des rêves et de l'amour. Parce que c'est _son_ fils, et parce qu'à défaut de le choisir, comme un fils pour sa mère, on peut au moins prétendre l'avoir connu.

Alors il se tut, parler ne servant à rien. Sa brusque réaction à l'interrogation était une réponse on ne peut plus explicite, car la peur qui le caractérisait aurait répondu immédiatement avec les armes de la sincérité si son pucelage ne s'était pas envolé depuis longtemps. Et il baissa les yeux, il plaça sa tête entre ses mains avec l'espérance que ces dernières constituent une barrière dont l'épaisseur pourrait contenir la gifle qui s'y confronterait d'ici peu, parallèlement aux projections, aux hypothèses qui trouvaient dans son esprit un place capitale.

Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ici? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Dans combien de temps exactement Dean rouvrirait les yeux? Dans combien de temps exactement viendrait-on le sortir de cette foutue merde? Dans combien de temps ? Ca ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il était là et il envisageait déjà de subtiliser la baguette de sa mère afin de la mettre sous impérium avec son père, de forcer le cadenas de la réserve pour prendre son balai et pour voler jusqu'à St Mangouste, quitte à se faire repérer par quinze mille moldus.

Il avait l'impression que le destin lui jouait un mauvais tour en le replongeant dans une attente similaire à celle évoquée lors de son premier récit, en le ramenant inévitablement vers un compagnon qu'il n'était même pas sûr de revoir bientôt.

« Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'au diner, » finit sa mère, « et, dès que tu auras fini de manger, nous t'emmènerons à King's Cross, où tu prendras le train du soir vers Pré-au-lard. Nous avons déjà contacté McGonagall… Tu rentres à Poudlard, et tu n'en bouges pas. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que si tu t'autorises le moindre écart, je le saurai. »

CLAC!

Et fort heureusement pour lui, ce fut cette fois le bruit de la porte qui claqua.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

C'était beau et ça lui réchauffait le cœur tout en le rendant légèrement mélancoliques sur les bords. Le train continuait d'avancer à grande allure, avec pour seuls passagers lui, un couple, un vieux et son envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Il ne mourrait surement pas d'une telle chute, mais il savait que la gravité de sa blessure le ferait immédiatement transférer à St Mangouste vu que celle-ci (une probable paraplégie) n'était pas traitable par des habilités moldus. Une souffrance brève qu'il devinait de toute façon faible face à la perspective d'être à quelques pas de Dean, dont la vision arrivait à supprimer bien des choses.

Néanmoins, la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre du train le clouait sur place et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement autre que ceux involontaires exercés par sa cage thoracique. Le jour avait laissé place à la pénombre, aux ténèbres qui auraient pu paraitre effrayantes, mais qui sous la lumière des nombreuses étoiles présentes et de la pleine lune laissaient entrevoir quelques bribes des paysages britanniques qu'il avait toujours aimé. Ayant toujours pris le Poudlard Express de jour, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer que les paysages en question étaient encore plus appréciables la nuit.

Depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'admirer ce spectacle avec soin, du fait que Dean s'était systématiquement arrangé pour empêcher sa contemplation. En lui parlant de ce qu'il avait fait durant le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés ensembles, en lui offrant un visage serein qu'il préférait aux panoramas en cas de siestes, en lui demandant de rester calme pour mieux le dessiner, en l'embrassant, etc. Bref, autant d'actions et de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait revivre à cet instant de par l'absence de leur second initiateur, et qui le renvoyaient donc vers cette grande vitre.

Cependant, l'étude d'un paysage n'a pas l'avantage de posséder des mains, une voix et un sourire rassurant. Ainsi, en même temps que la pénombre s'intensifiait, en même temps que le temps défilait, une panoplie assez massive de souvenir se joint à sa fascination. C'était comme si, là, en train de courir après le train, il se voyait en compagnie de ces camarades, en compagnie d'amis qui lui avait survécu et avec qui il avait enduré le poids d'une guerre. Et étrangement, plutôt que de lui arracher un sourire nostalgique, cela le plongea dans une profonde détresse.

Pas parce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais en revivre, sa destination incluant malgré ses contraintes la vue de ses amis, mais parce qu'à défaut de voir apparaître ledit sourire, il ne faisait face qu'au néant. Parce que pas une larme ne coulait de ses yeux, parce qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la fatigue physique, parce qu'il percevait, parce qu'il reconnaissait dans son insensibilité les signes de l'habitude et que, comme le disait très bien il ne savait plus quel médecin d'il ne savait plus quelle série moldue, « s'habituer, c'est crever. »

Si la douleur ne survenait plus à l'entente du nom de son bien-aimé, cela allait certainement empirer, et sa présence à Poudlard n'arrangerait rien. Il s'habituerait ensuite à ne plus rendre visite à Dean, à ne plus effleurer ses lèvres froides, à ne plus voir ce corps inanimé, à ne plus pouvoir toucher ce dernier, à ne plus saluer cette infirmière qui l'avait tellement aidé en le soutenant, à ne plus pouvoir passer sa main dans cette courte tignasse brune, à ne plus se faire remonter les bretelles chaque fois que la moindre dose de nicotine s'approchait de ses poumons, à ne plus se faire engueuler quand il préférait se taper une heure de retenue et un zéro au lieu de bucher toute la nuit sur un devoir de potion, à ne plus rien ressentir.

Non, s'habituer était inconcevable, d'autant qu'il finirait forcement par franchir l'étape suivante, celle de l'oubli. C'est bien connu : chaque fois que l'habitude s'instaure dans quelque chose, cela entraine l'instauration d'un automatisme qui, à terme, peut réussir à occulter le plaisir qu'on éprouvait à la pratiquer, et par là, la raison première de cette pratique. Et l'idée qu'un mouvement mécanique définisse ses visites, l'idée qu'il se rende dans la chambre 4121 parce qu'il le fallait, plutôt qu'avec l'espoir d'y voir son résident se réveiller, plutôt qu'avec la volonté de tout faire pour l'y aider.

Réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de cette merde, fut donc l'unique chose qu'il s'autorisa à faire. Trouver une putain d'échappatoire pour se casser de l'école - sauter du train en marche ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'avant - pour rejoindre St Mangouste et y établir un QG secret où sa mère ne le trouverait jamais; puisque forcement, elle serait prévenue de sa fugue, et, en ce sens, la perspective de son retour dans l'école le rassura du fait qu'elle lui donnerait accès à l'intelligence développée d'Hermione Granger.

Oui, ce soir, il quitterait Poudlard!

Il lui fallut encore attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir les lumières de la gare d'arrivée. Poussant un soupir lourd de signification, il attendit que le train s'immobilise complètement, que les quelques passagers le devancent et qu'un dernier regard se perde dans les montagnes somptueuses avant de sortir, conscient qu'il reverrait probablement ce train d'ici peu puisque n'ayant pas passé son diplôme de transplanage et que ce dernier demeurait l'unique moyen de lui faire regagner Londres.

Un géant, de on ne sait combien de mètre, se posta juste devant lui quand il sortit du train. Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et garde-chasse de Poudlard, le fixait sans faillir, encore ce stupide sourire niais planté sur ses lèvres. Déjà qu'il se sentait petit en temps normal, alors devant Hagrid, il se ratatinait sur place. Touché néanmoins par l'attention du gardien des clefs et des lieux, il lui renvoya un sourire qui se voulait gratifiant mais qui parut probablement faux.

« Je sais, » lâcha simplement le demi-géant, ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard.

Forcément, se dit Seamus, c'est un professeur, il est au courant. Ce n'était pas un réconfort digne des plus grands miracles que de s'ôter la peine d'avoir à l'annoncer, mais ça lui suffisait, car il y percevait plus un « je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que tu dois avoir envie de te foutre en l'air. Cependant, je sais que tu n'ignores pas que nous sommes là en cas de problème. » Et c'était à son sens bien plus réconfortant qu'une étreinte chaleureuse dont les mains étaient probablement remplis de terre.

Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne possédant un puissant sens de l'analyse, mais l'amassement plutôt réduit d'affection autour de lui, ces derniers temps, décuplait cette capacité au point de s'en attribuer un minimum, bien qu'il ne pouvait exprimer les remerciements légitimes qui devaient suivre. Chose qu'Hagrid ne mit guère de temps à comprendre, et qui avança sa main sur l'épaule du blond afin de l'inciter à démarrer leur avancée jusqu'au château un peu plus loin.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au quai pour prendre une barque, les calèches étant rangées à cette heure. Dans cette dernière, Hagrid s'arrangea pour ne pas laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Il parla ainsi de tout ce qui s'était passé le jour de la rentrée, de la manière dont ses premières années avaient déguerpi face à la dernière créature magique qui leur avait amenée, de la mauvaise humeur plutôt étrange de leur directrice qu'il supposait dû aux bêtises qui n'avaient pas tardé à survenir, etc.

Le château apparut finalement dans son champ de vision. Impossible de faire marche arrière à présent, ils se rapprochaient trop rapidement pour tenter un geste, et il esquissa un mauvais sourire devant l'ironie qui le frappait, à savoir qu'il quittait la prison Finnigan pour se retrouver dans une prison d'un autre genre qui, quoiqu'ayant des détenus familiers et bien plus amicaux que sa chère mère, possédait des barrières bien plus infranchissables, réduisant par là ses possibilités de s'échapper.

Arrivés à bon port, ils descendirent de la barque. Hagrid lui fit un signe de main lui indiquant de ne pas l'attendre, et il s'avança en direction de l'entrée, le pas lent et visiblement peu motivé. Vu l'heure, il semblait impossible pour quiconque d'encore squatter la grande salle, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il devait se rendre dans les cuisines vu les gargouillements que faisait son estomac – il avait préféré ne rien manger chez lui de peur que sa mère n'ait mis du poison dans son repas.

Cependant, quand il arriva en haut des escaliers menant à l'intérieur, il tomba sur le professeur Flitwick qui freina sa course d'un mouvement de main, et qui l'informa que la directrice souhaitait le voir. Le mot de passe lui fut donné, et il jura sur le Quidditch que si cette vieille chouette le retenait trop longtemps avec un de ses discours sur la ponctualité, l'empêchant ainsi d'assouvir la terrible faim qui le tiraillait, il lui arracherait les cheveux et s'en servirait comme bavoir.

Prononçant d'une voix plus qu'impatiente le mot de passe devant la gargouille, il monta d'un pas furieux les marches menant au bureau, dont la porte était ouverte. Il y trouva une Minerva McGonagall perdue dans ses papiers, et qui ne remarqua sa présence qu'au moment où il la fit remarquer par un raclement de gorge assez fort pour lui exploser une corde vocale.

« Asseyez-vous, Seamus, » lui demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant la chaise située de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il s'exécuta et refusa la tasse de thé que lui proposa ensuite la directrice. Bien qu'il connaissait les merveilleuses vertus de ce breuvage, la plus intéressante étant son aide dans la recherche de sommeil, il savait qu'il serait incapable de dormir cette nuit, hanté qu'il serait par le manque de contact avec son compagnon en cette journée.

« Votre mère m'a contacté en me demandant de bien vouloir surveiller que vous ne tentiez pas de vous échapper, » poursuivit-elle.

Et à ces mots, Seamus ne se fit pas prier pour lui attribuer un regard provocateur. Qu'elle essaye, pour voir. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette, il savait que tout lui serait plus accessible.

« Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai bien l'intention de suivre sa requête. Néanmoins, rien ne m'interdit de vous autoriser quelques sorties disons… plus _lointaine_ que Pré-au-lard. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il avait un peu de mal comprendre. Cette femme, comme son prédécesseur, avait la fâcheuse et énervante tendance à ne pas dire les choses clairement et à plutôt les faire deviner. Or, sa fatigue ne lui permettait pas vraiment d'y parvenir.

« Et bien, disons que je serai prêt à fermer les yeux chaque jour sur qui pénètre dans mon bureau pour emprunter de la poudre de cheminette et se rendre où il veut. »

C'était une plaisanterie. Sa détresse lui faisait probablement parvenir cette scène afin de mieux s'autodétruire, afin de lui faire envisager une possible échappatoire à ses caprices.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, hein ? »

« Monsieur Finnigan, » répondit-elle en utilisant son nom afin de lui faire comprendre qu'un autre écart de langage serait mal perçu, « vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je fais généralement peu cas des plaisanteries. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de suivre les cours, comme tous les élèves de septième année. Survivre à une guerre vaut bien n'importe quel diplôme… Et puis, il faut bien que j'excuse ma stupidité pour avoir prévenu votre mère sans m'enquérir de l'état de monsieur Thomas avant. »

... _Putain_...

« Vous aurez donc accès à la cheminée à partir de dix heures et reviendrait entre dix-huit heure trente et dix neuf heure afin de diner avec vos amis.»

Et toute la prétendue habitude partit à cette simple et dernière phrase. Tout ce qu'il avait cru voir disparaître surgit d'un coup, sous la forme de grosses larmes naissant sur les coins de ses yeux et dévalant ses joues rapidement. Tout ce qu'il avait cru voir disparaître marqua son cœur d'un poids qui ralentit ses battements habituellement frénétiques. Il pleurait, son visage était inondé de larmes dont certaines atteignaient le creux de ses lèvres pour les lui saler. Il avait un mal fou à respirer, de sorte qu'il faillit s'étouffer plus d'une fois. Mais il s'en fichait.

Demain, il retrouverait son oxygène.

…

**TBC**

…

_Ce chapitre ne fut pas difficile parce qu'il était mal écrit, mais parce qu'il était bourré de descriptions et d'épisodes aussi lourds qu'inutiles. Comme je l'avais dis au début, le prochain chapitre sera le premier à être écris et non réécris, ce qui m'empêche de vous fournir un délai d'attente plausible, comme l'assurance d'une longueur équivalente aux précédents chapitres. _

_Je tenterai, comme pour ce chapitre, de ne pas dépasser le mois d'attente ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !_


	5. De notre première fois

**Disclaimer** : Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Aucun des personnages servant à sa construction ne possède pareil statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Premièrement, soyez assuré que je m'agenouille et que je baise vos pieds en signe d'excuse pour ce retard ! Il n'est certes pas si monstrueux et n'atteint pas la moitié des records que j'ai pu établir, mais je m'en excuse toutefois. - **Quart d'heure je raconte ma life** -Voyez-vous, ce chapitre aurait pu se finir dans les temps si je n'étais pas parti en vacances, et si je n'avais pas dans le courant de cette année fait de mon ordinateur portable un ordinateur fixe en cassant l'écran. Et je pense que vous comprendrez facilement mon appréhension quant au fait d'écrire sur l'ordinateur de quelqu'un, qui plus est dans une pièce où tout le monde passe et où ma mère risque de lire un petit « et Seamus se faisait tringler sauvagement sur le lit ». Et il m'a fallu ensuite affronter la prérentrée, la bataille effrénée pour ne serait-ce que réussir à me connecter au site de la fac afin de me faire un emploi du temps correct (qui ne l'est pas finalement T-T), quelques problèmes de santé qui m'ont cloué au lit , la rentrée, la dépression qui la suit et qui s'est amplifiée face à la découverte de certains professeurs, et tout un tas d'autres trucs dont j'aurai vraiment pu me passer et qui, en plus de me pousser à végéter devant des vidéos connes plutôt que d'écrire, m'ont littéralement épuisées. -**Quart d'heure je raconte ma life.**

C'est en plus avec beaucoup d'appréhensions que je poste ce chapitre, car, comme je l'avais dis, ce sera le premier chapitre écris. Quoique durant la réécriture des quatre précédents, j'aie bataillé pour qu'ils représentent une vision plus actuelle de mon style, j'ai laissé des détails, des dialogues et autres qui dataient d'au moins trois ans ! Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est le sujet abordé, qui contient un lot de cliché encore plus grand que le coming-out, si c'est possible. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop différent, et que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les anciens !

Je dédicace ce quatrième chapitre à **Sarah**, ma merveilleuse cousine sans qui cette fic resterait inachevée et qui en a attendu la suite trop longtemps. Je remercie également **Ecnerrolf** qui continue de me corriger.

…

**TU TE SOUVIENS ?**

…

_**Chapitre 4 : De notre première fois ?**_

…

_Seamus,_

_Premièrement, j'aimerai que tu te rappelles qu'à part Dean, aucun membre de la famille Thomas n'est sorcier. En ce sens, voir un hibou débarquer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la défoncer à coup de bec pour déposer une lettre et attendre sa réponse n'est pas dans nos habitudes. Heureusement que les petits sont encore dans un âge qui leur permet de croire tout ce qu'on leur raconte, autrement tu m'aurais mis dans un sacré pétrin. Aussi, j'aimerai que tes prochaines lettres, puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'aucune machine hormis les radios ne marche à Poudlard, me soient envoyées de manière moldue. Est-ce que les sorciers ont des moyens de le faire ? _

_Enfin bref. Tu auras compris que ton hibou ne s'est pas perdu en chemin et que j'ai attentivement parcouru ta lettre. Une question me vient immédiatement : souhaites-tu que j'aille parler à ta mère ? J'ai conscience que vous habitez en Irlande et que le voyage ne se fera pas aussi rapidement que par magie, mais je suis prête à faire le trajet si cela t'est indispensable. Je doute de réussir à la convaincre pleinement, néanmoins, essayer ne me coûtera rien, d'autant que je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent. _

_C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il me faut te dire une chose : ne sois pas trop en colère contre tes parents. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que ta colère est légitime et que la ressentir te permettra surement de ne pas sombrer dans une grosse dépression. Je te demande juste de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion d'atteindre une proportion irréversible, de sorte que si, dans un temps indéterminé, ils désirent revenir vers toi, tu ne les envois pas forcément bouler. N'oublies pas qu'il s'agit là de tes parents, et non pas de moi avec qui tu as un lien bien moins important. _

_Attention, je ne te demande pas non plus d'excuser leur geste. Mais aussi dégueulasse soit-il, tu ne peux te permettre d'être catégorique, pour la simple raison que tu n'as mis aucun enfant au monde. Oui, c'est un raisonnement bien catégorique pour se permettre de t'empêcher de l'être, cela reste toutefois un raisonnement véridique. Alors fais preuve de patience, les choses pourraient bouger plus vite que tu ne le crois. Je ne te promets rien, mais si tu me donnes ton autorisation, je t'assure que je pousserai des gueulantes qui les forceront, au moins, à faire tourner leurs méninges. _

_Et pour finir, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. Je retournerai à l'appartement pour couper le gaz et te renvoyer le peu d'affaires que tu y as laissés. Les petits t'embrassent. Moi aussi._

_Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit._

_Tu-sais-qui (je n'ai pas bien compris de qui il s'agissait, dans votre monde. Juste qu'il était dangereux.)_

Seamus replia la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche, rassuré. La première chose qu'il avait faite la veille, en quittant le bureau de la directrice, était d'avoir envoyé un hibou à sa belle-mère afin de l'informer l'évolution drastique des choses. Alors recevoir une réponse de si bon matin et y lire un certain soutient allant jusqu'à l'implication dangereuse, il ne pouvait en être que content, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu l'infernale journée qu'il avait vécu la veille. C'est là un des avantages d'être misérable : un évènement banal peut nous arracher un sourire.

Mais malgré la générosité du geste, il se sentait incapable de l'engendrer. Il croyait sa belle-mère quand elle lui affirmait que le déplacement jusqu'en Irlande ne la dérangeait pas, tout comme il savait sa génitrice capable d'écouter sans sortir sa baguette. Le problème, c'était qu'il préférait largement que cette dernière réalise sa bêtise, se flagelle pour en avoir fait preuve et vienne s'en excuser auprès de lui de son propre chef, et non influencer par une tiers personne. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les changements découlant d'une réflexion personnelle s'inscrivaient plus dans le temps que ceux prenant forme dans un esprit étranger.

De plus, il imaginait parfaitement sa mère entendre le discours de Mrs Thomas, l'approuver car logique et concret pour ensuite l'éluder devant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de quiconque, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un ordre. Oui, il était préférable que sa mère, et par extension son père qui acquiesçait toujours à la moindre de ses remarques, entretienne une conversation avec son subconscient seul afin qu'il s'assure qu'aucun changement soudain ne s'opère. Et il savait, ayant plus d'une fois affronté son caractère buté, que la prise de conscience allait être très, très longue.

Il rédigea donc un court mot à l'attention de sa belle-mère en prenant soin d'omettre les raisons de son refus qu'il jugeait justement capable d'énerver ladite belle-mère, avant de gratifier le messager d'une caresse affectueuse derrière le crâne et de l'ordre de s'envoler. Puisque les hiboux n'étaient apparemment pas la meilleure solution pour communiquer avec la mère de Dean, il lui fallait désormais trouver un moyen de poster la lettre de façon moldue, ce qui l'exaspérait assez. Parce que, primo, il n'y avait une boite aux lettres qu'à Pré-au-lard, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il ne pourrait lui envoyer de lettres que le week-end, et, secundo, parce que ladite lettre, par moyen moldus, mettrait un temps fou pour faire le voyage d'Ecosse jusqu'à Londres.

Tout en soupirant, il remarqua cependant que son insatisfaction n'avait lieu de s'exprimer qu'envers le retard qu'il avait accumulé en mangeant et en écrivant sa réponse. Il était dix heures moins le quart, et son accoutrement actuel ne lui donnait ni l'envie d'entrer dans le bureau d'une directrice, ni même la chance d'y parvenir. Aussi prit-il un dernier croissant avant de presser ses pas vers le dortoir rouge et or, où il espérait fort ne pas croiser un de ces camarades, qui ne ferait sans doute rien d'autre que le ralentir par une assommante conversation.

Bien entendu, les réconforts qu'il avait reçus lui avait fait un bien fou, il ne disait pas le contraire et ne cracherait pas dessus. Néanmoins, lesdits réconforts s'étaient tellement accumulés et avait pris une tournure si pathétique qu'il avait plusieurs fois cru que ses amis pensaient Dean condamné, de toute manière. A les entendre, à subir leurs étreintes et leurs douces paroles, il en était venu à penser que ses taches de rousseurs avaient induits ses amis en erreur en le faisant passer pour un Weasley, tant les membres de cette famille en avaient reçu suite à la mort de Fred. Alors oui, il préférait cent fois ne pas les croiser.

Car Dean n'était pas mort. Certes, il n'était pas, à l'inverse, dans un état de santé proche d'un môme hyperactif, mais il n'avait pas encore passé l'arme à gauche, et cela faisait toute la différence. En effet, il était incapable de prédire quand s'opèrerait son réveil, il était incapable de prédire les conséquences du coma sur son organisme une fois le réveil en question intervenu et il était encore plus incapable de savoir si son compagnon rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Et ces constations l'auraient probablement détruit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'il n'avait pas à leur opposer cet adversaire redoutable qu'est l'espoir.

Tant qu'il avait cet espoir infime que le brun bouge de nouveau, l'étreigne de nouveau et l'embrasse de nouveau, il se savait indestructible. Tant qu'il avait cet espoir dangereux, il se sentait capable de s'automutiler en contant des épisodes qui lui manquaient et qu'il souhaitait revivre immédiatement. Tant qu'il avait cet espoir, rien n'importait plus que sa conservation. Hors de question, de ce fait, d'autoriser un élément perturbateur à supprimer la dernière base de sa motivation et d'ainsi interdire à Dean, un soutient légitime.

Seamus fut donc plus que ravi de constater la désertion de son dortoir, où il enfila les premiers vêtements propres qu'il trouva entassés sur sa valise ouverte. Il se précipita ensuite dans les couloirs interminables de l'école, prononça le mot de passe lui ouvrant l'accès au bureau de McGonagall et hurla « Hôpital St Mangouste » une fois la poudre jetée dans la cheminée. Et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans un hall d'entrée qui lui fit plisser les yeux, la lumière aveuglante qui l'éclairait contrastant trop avec l'obscurité du bureau précédemment quitté, ne manquant cependant pas de remarquer l'habituelle et réconfortante infirmière.

« Comment vont vos oreilles ? » demanda-t-elle une fois les salutations conventionnelles échangées.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas la raison de cette question.

« Et bien, » poursuivit-elle, « vue la manière dont votre mère vous a hurlé dessus, j'ai pensé que vos tympans avaient subi quelques dommages. »

« Oh. »

Ses joues rosirent automatiquement et ses yeux se rivèrent sur le carrelage blanc. En plus de lui pourrir l'existence, il fallait que sa mère l'embarrasse devant tout un hôpital.

« Vous avez entendu… »

« Comme à peu près la moitié du bâtiment, hélas. »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, et il retourna son attention sur l'infirmière qu'il gratifia d'un sourire supposant l'excuser. Il demanda ensuite si un quelconque progrès s'était fait ressentir dans l'état de Dean, ce à quoi elle ne put répondre puisqu'ayant été affectée dans un service opposé la veille. Il décida donc d'aller vérifier cela par lui-même, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de l'ascenseur, il fit demi-tour et revint vers elle.

« Etes-vous familière avec les moyens de communication moldus ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mes parents sont tous deux moldus, donc oui. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa la réponse à sa belle-mère, qu'il avait heureusement pensé à prendre en changeant de pantalon.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander de poster cette lettre pour moi ? La destinatrice habitant en banlieue londonienne, cela prendra moins de temps que si je la poste de Pré-au-lard. »

« Bien sûr. Je la posterai ce soir, une fois mon service fini » rétorqua-t-elle tout en se saisissant de la lettre et en la mettant dans sa poche.

Puis Seamus lui offrit un ultime signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et d'atteindre le quatrième étage abritant la chambre de tous ses soucis. Toutefois, contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes, son entrée fut là pourvue d'un sourire resplendissant. Ordinairement, il n'y avait qu'une incommensurable tristesse qui l'atteignait dès son arrivée et qui faisait suite à la frustrante constatation que Dean n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais là, de par le fait qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de le voir et de le toucher la veille, Seamus ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction vivifiante.

Il se surprit en conséquence, lui qui était systématiquement à cheval sur les horaires quand il s'agissait d'évoquer des souvenirs, à ne rien faire pendant dix minutes si ce n'est s'asseoir et contempler le visage apaisé de son compagnon. Ce visage si beau, si charismatique, si sérieux et si rêveur par moment, mais surtout si différent de celui qu'il contemplait pareillement, deux ans auparavant, lors d'un épisode d'importance capitale qu'il était désormais préparé à partager.

« Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? » sourit-il en prenant la main devant lui.

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

_Quand la petite expérience buccale précédant notre départ chez tes parents suivi de l'échange fugace dans ta chambre avaient considérablement augmenté notre appétit sexuel, la réaction de ta mère l'avait détruite. Et encore, « détruite » ne me semblait pas être le meilleur qualificatif tant ton état s'évertuait à n'accepter aucune amélioration, tant il n'écoutait pas les réconforts que je lui prodiguais et les gestes que j'opérais à son encontre au départ. Alors la simple proposition salace me semblait impossible à formuler de peur qu'elle ne soit mal prise et que tu me le reproches. _

_Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc, je ne me sentais pas non plus dans la meilleure humeur pour en proposer une. En effet, ayant passé la plupart de mes vacances à tes côtés, j'avais lentement attribué le statut de seconde famille à la tienne et m'était donc retrouvé entrainé dans sa destruction avec presque autant de peine que toi, ce qui venait se rajouter à celle que j'éprouvai rien qu'en te regardant. De ce fait, nous avions assez de mal à envisager de quelle manière la joie pourrait de nouveau nous atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, craignant que des réminiscences viennent s'inviter à la sauterie et qu'elles ne la chassent d'une image. _

_Le pire était sans doute d'avoir en plus à esquiver les regards trop attentifs de nos amis et leurs empathies naturelles. Ainsi, ils ne leur étaient pas difficile de remarquer, vu l'ampleur de l'évènement et les répercussions faciales que cela faisaient apparaître, que nous n'étions pas au mieux de notre forme, ce qui rendait le secret plus difficile à conserver encore. Et il était impossible de le divulguer, car si nous avions du mal à supporter le rejet d'une famille, nous n'osions imaginer nos états suite à celui plus hypothétique de nos amis. _

_Mais nous continuâmes à vivre tant bien que mal. Les matins s'avéraient pénibles, les nuits interminables et les cours impossible à suivre tant nos pensées s'orientaient vers autre chose que sur la perspective d'une journée, celle d'un sommeil réparateur ou sur l'histoire de machin et bidule néanmoins nous faisions front. Je savais que le temps serait mon plus valeureux allier dans l'éradication complète de ta peine, tu savais qu'il serait également le tiens dans la destruction de la mienne puisqu'elle était liée à la tienne, et nous savions qu'ensemble, rien ne nous stopperait. _

_Ce fut le premier moment de notre relation où je pressentis qu'une durée infinie pourrait s'instaurer dans notre rapport. Bien sûr, je n'oubliais pas qu'ayant à peine seize ans, nous étions principalement dirigé par des hormones, des sentiments et des réflexions immatures - ce qui n'a pas beaucoup changé, cependant la guerre a modifié bien des choses -, mais je n'ignorais pas à l'inverse que l'affrontement commun d'un malheur titanesque et la sortie de ce dernier sans une corde et une poutre m'autorisait une assurance minimale. _

_Ainsi, les jours défilèrent, les semaines s'enchainèrent et un mois entier s'écoula sans que nous ne nous en apercevions véritablement. Tes conservations avaient peu à peu retrouvé de leur sérieux, tes lèvres de leur énergie et ton esprit de son sens de l'humour habituel, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'absence totale de nouvelles en provenance de tes parents. Quant à moi, et bien je te suivais et répondais automatiquement à chacune de tes sollicitations avec autant d'énergie que j'étais prêt à t'en fournir, faisant abstraction de mes propres doutes te concernant. _

_Je crus en ce sens, à la fin de ce même mois, que le moment était venu, que le soudain regain de libido dont je venais de faire l'acquisition pourrait s'assouvir sous tes mains débutantes mais expertes à mes yeux, qu'à défaut de ressentir la joie dans sa plénitude parfaite, nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement à l'atteindre. Je crus, de par ces mains qui me caressaient le dos au détour d'un couloir vide, de par ces baisers vifs échangés dans la salle de bain avant de nous coucher, de par tous ces gestes qui avaient disparu et qui faisaient un retour salivant, que nous pourrions franchir cette étape importante, nous regorger suffisamment de son énergie afin d'effacer le fiasco de la précédente. _

_J'attendis donc le premier week-end du mois, sachant que Neville inviterait Hannah à Pré-au-lard et que Ron et Harry entraineraient l'équipe en vue de la rencontre prochaine avec Poufsouffle, nous laissant la totalité du dortoir sans chance d'être interrompus. J'avais la veille pris soin de m'en assurer, de prévoir toutes les parades possibles à l'éventuel échec de mon plan et de réunir tout ce qui pouvait être utile à l'accouplement de nos corps que j'imaginais déjà dans les moindres détails, tandis que je m'étais moi-même mentalement préparé à le subir ou à l'offrir. _

_Ainsi, alors que la bande nous quittait pour rejoindre leurs activités, je te proposai d'aller faire une sieste méritée vu la quantité de nourriture que nous avions ingurgités - enfin, que j'avais ingurgité - ce à quoi tu répondis positivement. Nous montâmes au dortoir de la sorte, et, alors que tu t'écroulais sur ton lit, je feignis de sentir une odeur nauséabonde sortant de mes aisselles (assez véridique vu la quantité de sueur que me faisait produire mon stress) et nécessitant que j'aille immédiatement prendre une douche. Tu y répondis par un signe de tête et je rentrai dans la salle de bain, décidé. _

_Ce fut à ce jour la douche la plus rapide que j'ai prise, et, à défaut de me laver parfaitement, sa chaleur augmenta mon excitation ainsi que ma détermination au point de détruire mes derniers doutes. Me regardant une ultime fois dans le miroir, je me contentai d'une simple serviette nouée en vitesse autour de ma taille avant de poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte, d'affronter le courant d'air frais qui me parcourut le corps en sortant de la salle. Je supposais déjà qu'il se réchaufferait grâce à toi. _

_Quand je sortis, je fis exprès de claquer la porte avec une force qui te décollerait de la probable observation du plafond à laquelle tu t'adonnais et qui te frappait chaque fois que tu t'allongeais sur ton lit. Ainsi, tu ne mis que quelques minutes à remarquer mon accoutrement pour le moins léger, tout comme tes joues mirent le même temps à accueillir d'adorables rougeurs, avant de détourner le regard, gêné, ce qui me fit réduire la distance qui nous séparait d'un pas. _

_« Regarde-moi »_

_Et au moment où tu réorientas tes yeux en ma direction, la serviette tomba. J'avais, la veille, pensé que ce serait premièrement un bon moyen de te faire comprendre ce que je voulais, et, deuxièmement, une manière de te faire à l'idée tout en t'excitant un minimum. Car tous nos précédents rapports s'étaient faits dans la précipitation, guidés par un désir qui avait finalement supprimé le plaisir des yeux, le plaisir de voir l'être aimé se donner à soi. Pas question, en ce sens, d'oublier quoique ce soit pour notre première fois. _

_J'étais là, debout, le corps nu et encore parsemé de quelques gouttelettes, à t'observer me dévorer littéralement du regard, à parcourir ma chair de tes yeux avec autant de curiosité que d'envie. Le temps autour de nous s'était arrêté, et, pendant un instant, il n'y eut aucune pensée qui vint traverser notre esprit, aucun maux qui réussit à opposer à l'image présentée une résistance suffisamment puissante. Rien si ce n'est la preuve d'un désir d'avancer, d'oublier les évènements du mois précédent. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demandas-tu pour t'assurer sans doute que je ne te faisais pas une énième blague dont l'humour ne te plaisait guère. _

_Pour réponse, tu reçus de ma part le franchissement définitive des quelques mètres nous séparant, et la totalité de mon poids qui s'écrasa sur tes hanches. Et pour te faire bien saisir qu'à partir de maintenant, les mots n'auraient plus leur places dans la conversation qu'allaient entretenir nos corps, je t'empêchais de reformuler ta question avec plus d'insistance pour me pencher lentement afin d'étreindre tes lèvres avec les miennes. A cet instant, tu étais à moi, et rien au monde ne pouvait venir détruire ce statut ni ma détermination. _

_«Seam... Seam... » Supplias-tu._

_Ma tête abandonna la tienne, ce qui permit à mon index de se poser sur tes lèvres. Elle vint se nicher dans ton cou, sa langue sortit et traça des cercles sur ta peau, titillant le lobe de tes oreilles en étant parfois accompagnée de dents plus meurtrières. Mes propres oreilles, quant à elles, se délectaient des onomatopées que relâchaient tes lèvres, du bruit de ton souffle court et du cognement frénétique provoqué par ton coeur. Mais l'étanchement de ma soif par la succion de ton cou ne fut bientôt plus suffisant, ce qui me fit irrémédiablement descendre à la recherche d'une source nouvelle. _

_« Seamus... A...Arr... » Continuas-tu sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte de ce que tu voulais. _

_Les boutons de ta chemise sautèrent, découvrant un torse auquel vint se joindre rapidement ma bouche. Je pris soin de m'arrêter sur chaque parcelle de ton torse, alternant selon les endroits et leurs sensibilités présumées, entre la douceur d'un coup de langue, le marquage par morsure ou celui par griffures, le tout pendant une dizaine de minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles tu t'étais laissé faire, le corps tendu et les yeux fermés par ce qui semblait plus être une incapacité à regarder qu'un plaisir transcendantal, mais que je n'avais pas remarqué tant ma concentration me rendait aveugle. Je fus donc plus que surpris de ton unique réaction. _

_«SEAMUS, ARRETE !» hurlas-tu en te dégageant de mon étreinte et en sortant du lit d'un geste vif. _

_Je te vis faire les cents pas devant le lit tout en te tenant la tête, en murmurant tandis que je t'observais sans ne rien comprendre à la situation. Je commençais déjà à visualiser chacune de mes manœuvres et à tenter de déceler dans l'une d'elle, l'erreur qui expliquerait le comportement que tu adoptais, et je fus rapidement confronté à l'évidence : rien de ce que j'avais accompli, pas même les morsures qui peuvent être plus douloureuses selon les individus, n'avait dépassé le cadre de ce que j'avais autrefois expérimenté et dont je connaissais bien les effets sur toi. Ma confusion augmenta donc._

_Mais je compris au bout de ton dixième aller-retour que ton état, que ce rejet brutal et inexplicable au vu des signes que tu avais transmis implicitement le mois dernier, que cette attitude colérique alors que tu es si calme d'ordinaire, ne venait que d'eux. Ces parents que tu avais chéris pendant seize longues années venaient, par un simple silence, par une réaction trop spontanée, de détruire les années en question, emportant avec elle la passion de quelques mois. Eux, normalement habités par la seule pensée de ton bonheur, par l'atteinte d'un objectif précis : ton bonheur. _

_Je voyais dans tes yeux qu'ils avaient semé un doute, t'empêchant le moindre mouvement, et m'interdisant de t'approcher. Car ce rejet que tu avais subi ne te les avait pas fait perdre qu'eux, il t'avait aussi fait perdre ce que tu avais de tolérance envers toi-même. En les voyant répondre de la sorte, tu t'étais demandé si, au fond, ce n'était pas toi le problème. Si, au fond, ce que tu vivais avec moi valait un prix aussi lourd que la perte de ta famille. Si, au fond, prendre le risque, et ce que je te faisais en était un, ne te ferais pas plonger dans une solitude qu'aucun homme sur cette terre ne devrait avoir à endurer. Tu puais cette odeur de culpabilité, ce parfum nauséabond d'une mésestime de soi écrasante. _

_Et qu'y pouvais-je, moi ? Je me doutais que le temps serait un allier de poids, qu'une absence de ma part sur une période limitée te serait utile, qu'elle te permettrait d'avoir un recul et une objectivité que ma langue ne viendrait pas salir. Mais d'un autre côté, je craignais qu'à force de ne me plus me voir, l'omniprésence parentale encombrant ton esprit ne m'efface complètement, ne te fasse les choisir eux plutôt que moi. Ainsi, assurer ma défense en douceur me sembla être une solution envisageable. _

_« Dean, écoute, » commençais-je ne me levant, en m'enveloppant dans les draps et en m'approchant de toi, supposant que la proximité de mon corps nu te ferait fuir à nouveau. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir brusqué, et je comprends que les évènements récents ne te donnent pas envie de t'engager plus fortement dans notre relation. »_

_Tu baissas les yeux à ces mots, reconnaissant que mon analyse était bonne._

_« Mais il faut que tu arrêtes. Il faut que tu cesses de te blâmer pour une faute qui n'est ni la tienne, ni une faute d'ailleurs. Si tes parents ne sont pas à même de saisir que le véritable problème, c'est leur intolérance, alors… »_

_« Alors quoi ? Je devrai les envoyer en enfer et ne plus m'inquiéter de ne recevoir aucune nouvelles ? Je devrai accepter qu'ils m'interdisent de voir mes frères et sœurs ? Quoi Seamus ? »_

_Tu réinstallas une distance entre nous en rejoignant le lit précédemment quitté. T'asseyant dessus, tu passas une main fatiguée sur ton visage, poussas un soupir plein de lassitude et m'accordas un regard aussi triste qu'accusateur._

_«Ce sont mes parents, bon sang ! Tu penses que je peux si facilement tirer une croix sur ce qu'ils m'ont donné, sur ce qu'ils pourraient encore me donner ? »_

_« Je ne te dis pas de tirer une croix sur eux. Je te demande d'arrêter de rejeter la faute sur toi. »_

_« Mais c'est de MA faute ! » t'emportas-tu. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, Seamus, le fait de parler a tout chamboulé ! Le fait de vivre ceci a changé à jamais la relation avec mes parents ! »_

_Et elle était là, cette sentence que je redoutais et dont mon cœur s'était prémuni par des battements frénétiques. Il était là, ce partage de la culpabilité, ce crachat d'une responsabilité inexistante mais que l'on veut transmettre car sa réalité fictive nous incombe. Nous étions là, nous, détracteurs de ce que tu avais vécu de plus beau jusqu'à ce jour. Et j'étais là, immobile et hors du présent, ne pouvant croire que tu avais proféré des mots si lourds de significations, des infamies que je ne pouvais supporter. _

_Je voulais répondre. Je voulais te hurler que les fautes desquelles on doit ressentir de la culpabilité ne sont que celles dont on a souhaité la venue, que tes sentiments n'étaient ni prévisibles et ni contrôlables. J'avais cette envie horrible de te foutre mon poing dans la figure, de te faire payer cette phrase immonde. J'avais ce désir grotesque de te poser un ultimatum, pour te faire prendre conscience qu'à forcer ma patience, tu finirais par me perdre et qu'il ne te resterait plus rien. J'avais ces souhaits que ma colère ne me permit pas de formuler tant leur accumulation embrouillait mon esprit. _

_Ainsi, avant que tu ne retires légitimement ce que tu venais de dire, je me dirigeai d'un pas précipité vers la salle de bain. Dans celle-ci, je manquai de déchirer chacun de mes vêtements par la vitesse à laquelle je les enfilais, de casser le miroir devant ce reflet misérable qui n'aurait dû laisser transparaître que l'énervement et de me noyer dans la douche. Puis je sortis, décidé à ne plus te voir et te parler pour un siècle au moins. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte, je ne pus retenir ces paroles : _

_« Tu as raison, Dean, si tu l'avais fermé, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais n'oublie pas que c'était ta putain de décision, et que m'en faire payer le prix est aussi détestable que l'attitude de tes parents. Si tu veux retourner vers eux, soit. Ne m'en fait juste pas entrevoir la douleur du retour, parce que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te dire que j'avais raison, parce que tu penseras être le plus gros con sur terre, que tu auras raison et que tu détesteras ça. »_

_La porte du dortoir claqua ensuite et le bruit des mes pas descendant les escaliers ne se fit pas entendre. Une seule perspective m'apparaissait alors : trouver un lieu où je pourrai non pas verser des larmes que tu ne méritais pas, mais un endroit suffisamment isolé et insonorisé pour me servir de défouloir. Trouver un endroit dans cette école où rien ne viendrait obscurcir mes pensées et c'est ainsi que je rejoignis une salle sur demande où des mannequins en bois reçurent les foudres de ma baguette, finissant en tas de copeaux. _

_A mesure qu'ils apparaissaient, à mesure que je les explosais de ce geste automatique, appris depuis des années et pratiqué mille fois au moins, le visage de ces mannequins adoptait tes traits, augmentant mon plaisir à les détruire. Je mettais dans chaque sort la frustration éprouvé face mon mutisme, la frustration ressentie face aux gants que je prenais avec toi, la frustration subie devant ta fragilité, moi qui t'avais toujours pensé indestructible. _

_Mais je fus rapidement épuisé, et le manque de souffle détruisit avec facilité mon acharnement. Assis dans un coin de la salle, recroquevillé sur moi-même, je tentais de dissiper la brume envahissant mon esprit afin d'envisager quelle serait l'attitude qu'il me faudrait adopter te concernant, si je devais attendre que tu présentes tes excuses ou si, à l'inverse, je devais ne plus rien attendre. Une chose était sure, en tout cas, il était hors de question que je t'adresse la parole de nouveau avant au moins un mois._

_Et je m'y tins plutôt bien, à cette résolution. Les premiers jours furent certes assez difficiles tant ton air de chien battu éveillait ma pitié et mon envie de te réconforter, et tant nos amis, remarquant facilement le malaise qui s'était installé entre nous, ne cessait de vouloir arranger nos humeurs. A presque chaque instant, j'avais souhaité te rejoindre, te parler sans m'emporter avec mon habituelle précipitation. Juste pouvoir ressentir le contact de ta peau, de tes lèvres ce contact qui me manquait cruellement. _

_Néanmoins, je savais pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même, qu'une leçon se retient toujours plus quand on l'apprend par ses propres moyens, et non quand quelqu'un souhaite nous la faire rentrer dans la tête par une agaçante répétition. Alors je fis preuve de patience, tout en t'observant de manière régulière afin de discerner des changements qui la ménagerait par l'anticipation d'une venue proche, d'une démarche d'excuse attendue. J'utilisais tout ce que j'avais de détermination pour ne pas céder à ce besoin viscéral, pour ne pas interrompre la probable fulmination de ton esprit. _

_Moi qui, ayant partagé le statut de meilleur ami puis de petit ami, connaissait parfaitement les diverses expressions ou signes qui pouvaient apparaître dans tes gestes ou tes mots, je me retrouvais là devant quelque chose auquel je n'avais jamais été confronté, auquel je ne pouvais apporter aucune explication. Je ne faisais que te regarder avec une curiosité qui ne menait nulle part, attendant qu'un élément plus clair fasse irruption et ne me transmette un indice facilement exploitable. C'est ainsi que je pus remarquer, environ deux semaines après que tu ais provoqué mon désir de fuite, la venue d'une expression familière. _

_Ce n'était plus devant moi un néant imperceptible que je lisais, mais la flamme ardente d'une décision qu'il faut accomplir. Je percevais enfin chez toi un signe que je pouvais reconnaitre facilement et bien qu'il m'était alors impossible d'entrevoir si la décision que tu avais prise me serait ou non favorable, tu en avais au moins prise une. C'était toujours mieux que de demeurer dans le doute, préférable au manque de perspective et de base sur laquelle me reposer, processus dans lequel tu m'avais plongé dernièrement. _

_Je ne pouvais cependant rien faire. Outre le fait que je craignais un revirement négatif en t'imposant ma présence, je craignais tout autant de n'être moi-même pas prêt à entendre les conclusions apparues à ton esprit. Et malgré mon impatience habituelle, je me résignai avec un courage provenant de mon incertitude, avec une conviction qui découlait directement de la peur de te perdre. Tout en continuant d'esquiver ton regard et d'ignorer ta présence, en même temps que les interrogations de nos amis, je continuai d'appréhender, à la différence que l'appréhension s'avérait moins douloureuse qu'au départ._

_Fort heureusement, sans doute avec une attention aussi prononcée que la mienne, tu parvins à déceler quelque chose chez moi qui te fis entreprendre ton action rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'environ deux jours après que j'ai remarqué ce changement soudain, je pus le découvrir, alors que je revenais du match de Quidditch organisé par Harry auquel tu n'étais pas venu, de découvrir un dortoir parfumé, éclairé par quelques bougies intelligemment placées où tu te tenais fièrement en m'accueillant avec un sourire que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt. _

_La surprise passée, je compris assez vite que l'ambiance créée par tes soins n'avait qu'un but : finir ce que j'avais entrepris deux semaines auparavant. Franchir l'étape qui avait alimenté tant de peurs et tant de conflits, détruire tous les doutes que tes parents avaient par leur stupidité introduis dans ta tête, embellir la relation que nous vivions en y ajoutant un nouvel élément que nous savions aussi symbolique que délectable. Devant moi, je voyais se concrétiser un espoir entretenu depuis le début de notre relation de par son partage, et, bien entendu, je n'y étais aucunement préparé. _

_Certes, ma précédente tentative ne s'était guère faite dans un état mental proche de la parfaite quiétude, mais elle avait au moins souffert d'une préparation minutieuse qui l'avait recouverte d'un voile illusoire suffisamment épais, assez fort pour m'éviter une tachycardie mortelle. Or, en cet instant, en plus d'avoir un aspect exécrable suivant tout effort sportif qui ne me mettait vraiment pas en confiance, je souffrais des conséquences physiques dudit effort, tandis que je souhaitais me donner à toi au mieux de ma forme. En somme, quoique ma joie jouissait d'un regain subit d'énergie, il me semblait inenvisageable de lui laisser prendre un contrôle total sous tes mains expertes. _

_Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse formuler la moindre protestation, tu franchis la distance qui nous séparait afin de poser sur mes lèvres ton doigt tout en m'entrainant vers le lit. A l'approche de celui-ci, je vis mon envie de courir, prendre une proportion encore plus forte, et donc l'étreinte entourant mon bras se resserrer afin de mieux m'entrainer vers son confort. Je percevais chez toi une détermination parfaite, mais qui contrastait trop avec les évènements récents pour qu'elle me rassure et te laisse tout diriger. Je craignais encore qu'une fois sur le lit, tu changes brusquement d'avis._

_Toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent pourtant arrivé devant le lit. Car ce n'était pas un lit ordinaire qui se dressait devant moi, c'était un lit recouvert d'une serviette et à coté duquel se trouvait, sur la table de nuit, un flacon d'huile de massage. Car je venais de comprendre sans peine que ta décision n'incluait pas seulement le rapport prochain mais aussi un autre geste d'excuse qui me semblait être un avant-goût assez satisfaisant pour détruire mes dernières craintes. A cet instant, mes excuses te furent déjà accordées. _

_Lentement, tu passas derrière moi et tu commenças à ôter les vêtements que je portais tout en parsemant de baisers la peau qui se découvrait à tes lèvres. Avec autant de douceur, tu caressas cette même peau de sorte à la faire frissonner, et pour finir, après que tous mes vêtements furent enlevés – ce qui prit un certain temps au vu de ta délicatesse réfléchie – tu me fis basculer sur le lit avant de me recouvrir d'une serviette. Chose bien inutile puisque tu m'avais vu nu plus d'une fois, mais je supposais qu'elle ne servait qu'à masquer une partie de mon anatomie qui pourrait déconcentrer ta manœuvre. Et cette dernière fut sans doute ce que tu réussis de mieux. _

_A ce jour, personne ne m'a relaxé comme tu l'avais fait. L'huile, qui ne provenait pas d'une simple boutique moldu et qui avait en conséquence des effets magiques extraordinaires, fut une véritable bénédiction pour mes épaules et mes bras endoloris. En effet, ayant occupé le rôle de batteur durant le match précédent, et ayant parié une certaine somme sur notre victoire, j'en avais fait un usage un peu trop excessif. Et l'huile n'était pas l'unique source de mon plaisir, tes gestes décrivant une connaissance de cet art délicat que je n'aurai jamais suspecté chez toi. _

_Pendant trente longues minutes, je fus dans un autre monde, sur un petit nuage qui m'emporta hors du présent. Ainsi, je ne m'aperçu même pas que ton toucher délicat ne parcourait plus mes épaules, mes omoplates ou mes jambes, approchant du sommeil avec une vitesse incroyable. Ce fut donc avec surprise, au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, que je remarquais qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulée quand j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle venait de me frapper. _

_« Va prendre une douche le temps que je range tout ça, » me dis –tu, présageant justement que le jet d'eau me réveillerait pour la suite des évènements. _

_Cette supposition, à défaut d'être véridique puisqu'il était plus probable que je sombre un peu plus sous la chaleur relaxante, eut au moins pour effet de me rassurer. Car si je ne doutais plus de ta volonté à recevoir mon pardon, certain concernant la porté de celle-ci m'étaient apparus. Rien n'avait indiqué que tu souhaitais aller plus loin une fois le massage terminé, et tu avais fini d'achever cette crainte en prononçant cette phrase. Je ne mis en ce sens pas plus de trois secondes à foncer vers la salle de bain, à régler la température de l'eau et à me savonner sous cette dernière, en prenant soin de m'attarder sur les parties que tu risquais d'explorer. _

_Et le temps remonta lorsque je sortis. Il supprima ses deux dernières semaines et me replaça devant tes yeux, nu, tout aussi avide qu'apeuré. Il réinstalla ce silence religieux qui laisse entrevoir la venue prochaine d'une action pourtant blasphématoire. Il fit en sorte que nos yeux se croisent à nouveau et qu'ils ne se lâchent pas. Mais ce qu'il fit de mieux, et qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'accomplir la fois précédente, fut de t'asséner un coup au cul pour que tu te lèves et que tu viennes me rejoindre. _

_Face à face, nous échangeâmes un sourire plein de confiance qui se termina quand nos lèvres se rejoignirent. Le baiser qu'elles formèrent se prolongea ensuite avec une étreinte presque meurtrière tant elle était serrée, et je sus à ce moment qu'il m'était impossible de faire chemin arrière. Ce n'était certainement pas à moi de flancher maintenant que tu te montrais courageux. Voilà pourquoi, te laissant tout de même avant la possibilité de faire machine arrière en prolongeant ce baiser qui me vexerait moins s'il était brisé d'un coup, je t'entrainais vers le lit où je te fis basculer d'un coup. _

_Allongé sur toi, je me hâtai de nous faire adopter un statut similaire en t'enlevant les vêtements que tu portais. J'adoptai la même stratégie que toi plusieurs minutes auparavant en recouvrant la peau découverte de baisers ou de suçons sans que mon cœur ne s'emporte. Car j'entendais ton souffle, je sentais ton sourire et me confrontais aux battements apaisés de ton cœur. Quand probablement le trois-quarts des adolescents dans notre situation aurait laissé l'adrénaline diriger cette action, tu donnais tous les signes d'un calme inébranlable, comme si tu avais je ne savais comment obtenu l'assurance que tout allait bien se dérouler. _

_Enfin dévêtu, je savais qu'il était inutile de prolonger une découverte déjà achevée, aussi descendis-je directement vers un endroit qui me connaissait déjà mieux mais qui n'avait pas assez souffert de ma présence à ton goût et au mien. La manière dont il s'élevait devant moi, tout comme ses proportions, n'avait à mes yeux plus rien d'effrayant, puisque je connaissais la manœuvre. Ce qui changea, ce fut la vitesse à laquelle je pris les devant, débarrassé que j'étais par toute timidité. _

_Ma langue parcourut de la sorte toute ta longueur avec une lenteur calculée qui t'arracha plusieurs soupirs, et qui dirigea automatiquement ta main à venir agripper mes cheveux. Quoique désagréable au départ, ce maintien capillaire qui, par moment, s'évertuait à exercer une pression pour accentuer le geste, ne me dérangea pas à outre mesure. En effet, cela ne faisait à mon sens qu'augmenter l'excitation qui nous parcourait du fait que tu en redemandais et que mon plus grand souhait à cet instant était de te satisfaire. _

_Ce raisonnement se vérifia quand tu m'interrompis, quand tu me fis basculer et que tu descendis à ton tour. Bien sûr, je savais que mon confort comptait à tes yeux, mais je m'étais en même temps rappelé que quiconque, dans le feu de l'action, pouvait s'emporter et ne se concentrer que sur son propre plaisir. Ainsi, je reçus les caprices de ta langue sur mon entrejambe de sorte, chose à laquelle je ne m'étais encore jamais confronté, et que j'aurai grandement appréhendée si tu m'avais laissé la possibilité de le faire. _

_Et, Merlin, que je fus content de ton initiative. Quand tous les garçons de notre âge avaient déjà eu un avant gout du plaisir par la pratique plus ou moins récurrente de cette activité solitaire connue, je découvrais là une sensation qui dépassait de loin, et ce que j'avais déjà subi, et ce que je m'étais imaginé. Le délice qui me parcourait sous les soins de ta bouche m'emportait vers des sensations qui s'imposèrent dès lors à mon esprit comme une nouvelle drogue, comme une addiction que je me ferai un plaisir de combler. Léché, englouti, chatouillé, je sombrai lentement sans me soucier de la chute. _

_Tu restas ainsi à me procurer un bien fou un certain temps, avant que je ne te sente t'écarter légèrement. Prêt à me scandaliser de la durée de ton initiative, quoique peu conscient de son estimation exacte, je me ravisai pourtant vite en percevant la présence de ta langue sur la peu mince et sensible séparant ton objectif précédent de ton objectif final. Je me ravisai vite au moment ou tu commenças ta suave caresse buccale, ajoutant un lieu sur ma liste assez restreinte des zones où la joie m'était garantie. Et ma descente s'accentua plus encore. _

_Cependant, tandis que tu continuais avec brio ta manœuvre, un parachute spirituel se déploya dans mon esprit. Car si ta nouvelle investigation ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, j'étais également conscient qu'une fois achevée, tu ne tarderais pas à rejoindre le point suivant, qui lui-même mènerait au trésor ardemment recherché. Et, forcément, gardant comme chacun en tête l'utilité première de cette destination et les images qui vont avec, j'éprouvai la frénésie de mon cœur. _

_Mais une fois encore, tu parvins à détruire tous mes jugements précoces. En effet, malgré ces derniers, je me voyais mal intervenir et stopper ta remarquable ardeur, et m'étais en ce sens laissé faire. Et toute image dégoutante disparut, emportant avec elle les expirations saccadées de mon souffle, la célérité avec laquelle mon cœur s'était mis à battre et ce qu'il me restait de peur. Le moment allait bientôt arriver, et je me sentais enfin complètement préparé à y participer, pouvant clamer avec fierté que mon aveugle confiance t'était entièrement attribuée. _

_Tu ajoutas ensuite tes doigts à l'action. Te servant de toute la salive versée pour les gestes précédents, tu les enduisis de ce qu'il restait tout en rajoutant une nouvelle couche. Et ce fut mieux que la dernière fois, dans la mesure où ta langue avait déjà accompli une bonne partie du travail, dans la mesure où il n'y avait aucune précipitation qui venait se joindre à notre balai, et dans la mesure où je me sentais plus confiant, et donc moins tendu, moins refermé. _

_Je ne réussis pas à estimer le temps que dura cette préparation, car malgré la petite douleur, qui se rapprochait plus de la gêne, qui venait me rappeler son déroulement, tu mettais encore tout en œuvre pour me la faire oublier. C'était encore et toujours les mêmes gestes déjà répétés cent fois, mais le plaisir se découvrit ici par le fait que leur conclusion logique ne pourrait pas être évitée, par le fait que plus rien ne pourrait empêcher son arrivée – je supposais justement que tu t'étais arrangé pour qu'aucun de nos compagnon de chambre ne risque de revenir avant au moins une heure. _

_Ainsi, je ne subis que quelques haussements de cœur quand tu t'allongeas de nouveau sur moi pour attraper le lubrifiant – dont j'ignorais la provenance – qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je ne paniquai pas quand tu en enduis tes mains ainsi que ton sexe, et quand tu m'en mis là où ta langue avait précédemment exercé son pouvoir. Et je ne paniquai pas non plus quand tu pris un des coussins qui étaient à tes pieds et que tu le plaças sous mes reins de sorte à me surélever à la bonne hauteur. _

_En revanche, ma frénésie cardiaque revint dès le moment où tu entras, car bien que tu le fasses avec une extrême douceur, la douleur ne fut pas moins prononcée. J'avais soudainement l'impression de passer d'une relaxante douche où la détente et le plaisir se mêlent à un bain glacé où chaque membre s'endolorit à force de s'entrechoquer, ce qui expliqua le changement radical de mon expression faciale et la plainte informelle que lâcha ma bouche. Tout comme ceci expliqua la tienne, qui survint après, face à la pression de mes doigts sur tes omoplates. _

_Et je te fus reconnaissant de ne pas laisser mon visage ni les sons que je formulais te déconcentrer. Je m'étais attendu à que tu stoppes ta progression devant, toi qui tenais tant à mon bien être, quand tu réalisais en faite que ce passage était obligatoire et qu'il fallait mieux le franchir ensemble plutôt que laisser une simple douleur nous en empêcher. Tu avais compris qu'au final, la ressentir était tout ce que je désirais car ayant conscience qu'elle intervenait tel le sang qui scelle un pacte, douloureux à faire mais n'apportant par la suite qu'une litanie d'avantages et de plaisir. _

_Tu restas dans cette position plusieurs instants, veillant à ne pas me quitter des yeux ni à lâcher la main que tu tenais fermement. Puis, sachant que, malgré tes connaissances étendues me concernant, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce que je ressentais exactement, je fus l'investigateur du premier geste. La douleur était encore présente, et elle se fortifia à mesure que tu suivis mon indication et que tu entamas les gestes de la pratique, toutefois l'habitude s'installa progressivement, et la douceur dont tu fis preuve me permis de n'avoir qu'une pensée minimale pour elle. _

_Enfin, quand je fus suffisamment pour que tu ne retiennes pas chacun de tes mouvements, tu imposas un rythme ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Tu plaças ton autre main sur mon entrejambe afin de me procurer plus de plaisir tandis que ta bouche reprit son investigation dans mon cou. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de toi, je t'obligeai à m'embrasser – ce qui te fut difficile vu la taille que tu faisais par rapport à moi –, je formulais d'autres indications sans véritablement les prononcer, je resserrai mes dents dès lors qu'un mouvement trop soudain de ta part intervenait…  
><em>

_Je perdis de nouveau la notion du temps. Ainsi, je ne pus véritablement réaliser au bout de combien de minutes un léger plaisir vint se mêler à la douleur, au bout de combien de minutes tu plaças tes mains sur mes omoplates afin de me faire remonter vers toi, ce qui, en plus de permettre à mon corps d'accentuer sa descente sur toi, te permit de m'embrasser sans avoir à te torde le dos. Je n'étais plus un esprit, je n'étais qu'un corps qui t'appartenait et qui n'avait pour objectif que de se vouer à ton désir, qu'une âme bouillonnante prête à se laisser aller à tes moindres caprices. _

_J'avais cette impression que rien ne pourrait nous déranger, que quand bien même quelqu'un pouvait débarquer à l'improviste dans la chambre sans même s'annoncer (ce qui n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire dès lors qu'on rentre dans une chambre où vit un adolescent) il ne pourrait en aucun cas se scandaliser devant ce qu'il verrait tant il serait admiratif devant la symbiose de nos corps, devant ce balai parfait qu'ils menaient. J'avais cette impression que rien ne pourrait jamais surpasser ce que nous vivions. _

_Et, bien sûr, je me trompais, voilà pour je ne saurais trop comment te raconter la suite. Elle fut si banale, si désastreuse dès lors qu'il fallut rechanger de position dès lors que des crampes ou autre intervenaient. Maintenant que j'y repense, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle si ce n'est qu'elle t'a permis d'obtenir un exutoire supplémentaire pour échapper à tes parents, et si ce n'est qu'elle t'avait permis d'estimer le prix de notre relation comme valable comparé à leur perte. Ce fut un moment difficile, un moment que je ne souhaite plus jamais revivre maintenant que d'autres lui ont succédé et que ces derniers se sont bien mieux déroulés._

_Mais je te serai toujours reconnaissant de m'en avoir offert le souvenir, de ne t'être retourné contre moi que durant deux semaines, quand tant d'autres n'auraient pas hésité à me jeter en enfer pour la perte que je leur aurais infligée. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant d'avoir pris sur toi de m'offrir un instant où il n'y aurait que nous, amoureux au possible, s'accordant des mots et des gestes rattachés à cette condition sans crainte qu'elle ne la brise. Et je te serai toujours reconnaissant, pour finir, d'y avoir trouvé ce que j'attendais de toi : la confirmation suprême que ton amour pour moi était inflexible. _

…

**O(+SF/DT+)O**

…

Les flammes vertes de la cheminée située dans le bureau de la directrice laissèrent place à un blond qui en sortit d'une démarche aussi lente que possible, et qui fut plus que reconnaissant envers la propriétaire de la pièce de ne pas y être présente, ou envers toute personne qui l'en avait fait fuir. Il ne se sentait aucunement d'humeur à faire un compte-rendu de sa journée, et bien qu'il savait que son ancienne directrice de maison ne se montrerait pas insistante s'il le lui faisait comprendre, il savait tout autant que son esprit, trop reconnaissant encore de lui offrir cette chance magnifique d'aller rendre visite à Dean, voudrait l'en remercier en partageant les souvenirs contés.

Dix neuf heures venait de sonner dans l'enceinte du château, et tout le monde se dirigeait d'un pas affamé en direction de la grande salle afin de calmer la faim découlant d'une journée de cours épuisante. Malgré ce point commun qu'il possédait avec eux et qui s'exprimait par des bruits monstrueux en provenance de son estomac, Seamus ne préférait pas se joindre à sa troupe habituelle d'amis. En plus de la fatigue monstrueuse qu'il éprouvait et qui faisait en conséquence de son lit l'unique lieu de cette école apte à l'accueillir, il présumait que la confrontation à ses amis dans cet état risquait fortement d'envenimer leur rapport.

Il avait déjà failli faire une saturation sous le poids de leur regard triste en une journée à peine sans que des mots ne soient forcément prononcés, alors il n'imaginait pas de quelle manière il ressortirait de leur interrogatoire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu confirmation de son déplacement à St Mangouste puisqu'ils ne l'avaient probablement pas aperçu au moindre cours, la parole allait probablement s'ajouter à leur humeur et la sienne s'engouffrer dans le chemin sombre de la colère. Alors oui, il fallait sans doute mieux qu'il les esquive et qu'il se satisfasse de l'étreinte rassurante prodiguée par Morphée.

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que Merlin et Morphée n'étaient pas en très bons termes ces derniers temps, et que l'alliance tant espérée de leur force ne puisse s'accomplir. Ainsi, alors qu'il avait pris soin d'emprunter de petits couloirs, de ne pénétrer la salle commune qu'après n'y avoir perçu que le silence et de l'avoir traversée à toute allure, il se retrouva, en ouvrant la porte du dortoir, face à un roux de deux mètres de haut qui rangeait quelques uns des horribles pulls tricotés par sa mère dans son armoire. Roux qui ne mit pas plus de trois secondes à remarquer sa présence.

Et il détesta voir les lèvres de Ron adopter un petit sourire dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, tout comme il eut envie de hurler lorsque celui-ci lâcha son rangement et qu'il se retourna lorsqu'il reçut une attention qui le répugnait. Il s'estima néanmoins comme chanceux que, parmi tous ses amis, il tombe sur ce dernier, dans la mesure où son passé tragique lui conférait un dégoût de cela qu'il pouvait partager avec lui. Il n'aurait guère pu retenir ses cris s'il avait par exemple croisé Hermione.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda le plus grand des deux.

« A ton avis ? » répondit l'autre d'un ton quelque peu méchant.

Seamus n'avait eu aucune envie de se montrer désagréable, d'autant qu'il savait la demande de Ron sincère. Néanmoins, la vision de son lit et la fatigue qui l'étreignait ne faisait que renforcer sa volonté à ne rien divulguer. De plus, il savait que Ron était parmi ses amis un des rares qui prenait à la lettre les ordres implicites qu'on pouvait lui formuler et qui comprenait que le silence s'avérait dans certains instants bien plus bénéfique que la parole. Aussi s'excusa-t-il du ton injustifiée de sa réponse par un geste de main, avant de se diriger sur son lit et de s'y jeter.

Au contact de sa tête avec son oreiller, il s'échappa. N'entendant plus que le bruit fait par son ami en rangeant ses affaires, il en oublia le monde qui l'entourait. Les yeux fermés, il se mit déjà à réfléchir au souvenir qu'il allait conter demain, à la manière dont il lui fallait rattraper les cours qu'il allait manquer, car quoiqu'il rejoignait l'avis de sa directrice, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir son diplôme en n'ayant rien appris, et à tout un tas d'autres choses dont la réflexion s'interrompit quand il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, et que celui qui le produisait quelques minutes avant se trouvait là, à un mètre à peine de lui.

« Je voulais te dire, » commença l'interpellant. « On en a discuté avec Hermione et Harry, et on s'était dit que ce serait bien d'aller voir Dean nous aussi. Le week-end, par exemple, plutôt que d'aller à Pré-au-lard. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un millième de seconde aux yeux de Seamus pour s'ouvrir, et pas un millième supplémentaire pour s'écarquiller.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je veux dire que nous pourrions t'accompagner, » poursuivit-il, bien que comprenant l'appréhension de son ami. « Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait te déléguer de cette tâche quand ca t'arrangerait. Quand tu voudras prendre du repos. »

Les pensées de l'irlandais s'embrouillèrent subitement. D'un coup, il ne sut plus s'il devait se lever pour étrangler la carotte géante, ou s'il devait privilégier la lâcheté pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse. D'un coup, toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée à partager son récit sans sombrer lui revenait afin d'alimenter la colère qui lui serrait le cœur et la gorge. D'un coup, il se leva de son lit pour s'éloigner de Ron, qui ne mit pas plus de trois secondes à le rejoindre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Et le nouveau ton employé sous-entendait qu'aucune réponse ne serait de toute manière prise en compte. Toutefois, pour avoir été dans une situation plus ou moins identique, Ron s'était préparé à la confrontation, à affronter un entêtement qu'il lui serait difficile de vaincre du fait qu'il venait d'une personne fragile, d'une personne blessable beaucoup plus facilement. La douceur, dans ce genre de moment, pouvait s'avérait être aussi bien un allié qu'un terrible ennemi et la situation capable de se retourner en moins de temps que nécessitait un mot d'une syllabe.

« Ecoute, Seamus, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous voir dans tes pattes alors que tu te rends là-bas, ni que tu veuilles nous voir interférer. C'est pourquoi nous pourrons nous y rendre quand tu n'y seras pas. »

Les poings de l'irlandais se serrèrent. Car ce n'était assurément pas la chose à dire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en ne faisant pas acte de présence, Seamus était incapable de contrôler ce que ses amis étaient à même de dire à Dean, et cela le terrifiait. Quand il s'était mis en tête de ramener ce dernier parmi les vivants en l'abreuvant d'histoires qui lui donneraient envie de le faire, il s'était également promis de ne jamais rien laisser de négatif interférer, et bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'évoquer des souvenirs assez douloureux, il ne le faisait qu'avec la connaissance d'une conclusion positive à leur retirer et qu'il ne manquer jamais de dire.

Or, là, rien ne présageait que tout se passerait pour le mieux dans les histoires que le trio de choc déballerait. Evidemment, il ne les imaginait pas rajouter une couche supplémentaire de drame aux faits déjà présents, mais il savait également que cette notion pouvait être bien vague et qu'ainsi, quand eux ne considéreraient pas le tragique d'un récit, celui-ci s'en trouverait pourtant rempli à ras bord vis-à-vis d'une énorme masse de personne. Et, Merlin, avec ces trois-là, on ne pouvait jamais véritablement savoir.

« Je me répète, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, » répéta-t-il avec une expression qui sous-entendait que s'il n'en avait pas besoin, son petit ami non plus.

Ron poussa ensuite un soupir et se risqua à faire un pas de plus en direction du blond. En patientant jusqu'à son arrivée malgré les tourments que lui faisait subir son estomac, il ne s'était pas attendu à réussir d'un coup, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Seamus, Dean est notre ami, et si tu considères que ton lien t'impose la tâche d'aller régulièrement lui rendre visite, n'oublie qu'elle nous l'impose également. »

Ledit Seamus n'ignorait pas cela. Bien sûr que leur demande intervenait plus dans l'optique d'un soutien supplémentaire au brun plutôt qu'à lui, mais la crainte que ce soutien n'en soit pas vraiment un l'empêchait d'approuver totalement la requête. Et son statut, même s'il était plus important que la simple amitié puisqu'il l'incluait avec un élément supplémentaire, ne lui autorisait guère d'imposer sa loi ainsi, mais c'était juste plus fort que lui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Ron. Fais ce que tu veux mais fous moi la paix. »

Et il savait que cette autorisation ne serait pas prise comme telle par la bande du fait que ses membres auraient l'impression de l'avoir extirpé de force. Il savait qu'ils attendraient tous sa véritable autorisation avant de pouvoir se rendre au quatrième étage de St Mangouste.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Seamus, » ajouta le roux en s'avançant plus près de lui.

Puis il obéit, et au moment où la porte du dortoir claqua, le blond regagna son lit, dans lequel ses yeux se fermèrent, dans lequel il retrouva le confort d'un sommeil qu'il espérait ne pas voir prochainement perturbé.

…

**TBC**

…

_Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais était aussi content de terminer un chapitre de toute ma vie, je crois. Bref, j'espère que ce dernier vous a plu et qu'il n'a pas trop souffert du temps incroyable que j'ai pu mettre à écrire entre seulement deux paragraphes, d'où les possibles répétitions._

_Venons en maintenant à la partie moins joyeuse. Le prochain chapitre, qui se nommera _De tes merveilleux amis ?_, ne devrait NORMALEMENT pas mettre un temps aussi énorme que celui-ci à parvenir, mais, une fois encore, je ne peux rien garantir. La reprise des cours est bien plus difficile que je m'y attendais et la charge de travail sous laquelle je croule et croulerai probablement encore longtemps ne risque pas de m'aider à réduire le délai. J'essayerai de VRAIMENT ne pas dépasser le mois, d'autant que le chapitre est déjà bien imaginé, aussi je vous embrasse et vous demande de me souhaiter bonne chance, ou du moins de m'adresser une petite place dans votre prière quotidienne. _

_Je vous aime !_


End file.
